Mortal Kombat 9: Rebooted & Parodied!
by PunkRoseBlitz
Summary: So, everyone died in the first timeline, but they're revived in the second! Witness the tournament held by Shang Tsung as Raiden tries to prevent events from happening while complaining over his amulet cracking, kombatants getting lost in the island while making it to their match, and some fights being kombat or a dance off determined by coin toss!
1. Johnny Cage: Narcissistic Asshat

**Welcome! Not too long ago, I did a parody that corresponds to Mortal Kombat X's story mode, and I had a blast adding some references, doing some crazy stuff to the characters, and add in some funny dialogue to the characters! While I was writing this, I had the urge to make a parody of this one! I also had another story uploaded, but I had to delete it because it apparently didn't meet my expectations. :/ I still have it saved on my computer, but I don't think it's that good to start off, so that's why I'm bringing you this MK9 Parody instead. :) I'm sorry if you were looking forward to the story with Serenity (OC), but as I write this parody, I will continue revising my planning for _The Illuminating Mage_ as a side project.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat 9. Ed Boon, John Tobias, Netherrealm Studios, and Warner Bros. are the respective owners. I'm just doing this parody for fun and to make people (hopefully) laugh.**

 **Warnings: Possible OOC-ness for the characters, and future references belong to their respective owners. Despite the game being rated M, this will be rated T for language, violence, and partial nudity (that will be taken seriously for a couple of characters).**

 **With those out of the way, enjoy!**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **Johnny Cage: Narcissistic Asshat**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

Once upon a time, somewhere in Outworld, the sun rising marks the beginning of today. The birds are flying freely, and then there's a huge one with a bloody beak. That's... totally normal. Surely it must have killed its prey—Oh... Oh dear...

It wasn't a rat or anything like that, but it was Kung Lao, whose deceased body was trapped by a hand grounded. Then there's Scorpion, who was stabbed by Sub-Zero's sword of ice, which was surprisingly still there, and it hasn't melted yet! Then there's Baraka, whose body was... Oh boy. Kung Lao sure knows how to cut before he died.

Johnny Cage's once handsome face was wrecked, including some of his teeth getting knocked out, his five hundred dollar sunglasses were chipped, and his head was separated from his head. How beautiful... The vultures were messing around with Sonya Blade's body, and due to grossness, they flew away. The camera zoomed in to the pyramid where many of the characters almost made it to the top including Cyrax, Nightwolf, Sheeva, Kabal, Kenshi, Mileena, Quan Chi, Liu Kang as a zombie for some reason, and Shujinko.

Looks like everyone's dead. Well, that sucks, because the story's just begun, and there can't be a story without— Wait, there's Raiden! Aaand he's been thrown to the ground. Come on, Thunder God! Whoever is beating you should be easy!

Shao Kahn appeared, looking confident and prepared to finish this off. Well... that's unfortunate.

"Where are the Elder Gods, Raiden?" Shao Kahn demanded. Figuring the Thunder God wouldn't answer, he laughed and picked up the defeated survivor. "Their pathetic Mortal Kombat shackles me no longer." The helpless Raiden earned multiple swats to the face until Shao Kahn got bored and threw Raiden away. While landing on the ground in slow motion, which actually looks pretty cool, but sad for the Thunder God, his amulet fell and cracked, meaning it will be used as a plot point!

"They masquerade as dragons, but are mere toothless worms," Shao Kahn said to him, his hammer in hand. "I mean, come on! They don't do anything!" Raiden slowly turned around and was greeted with the Kahn's foot on his chest, pounding it against him. "My venom spreads. It is the end of all things. Armageddon."

"Stop!" Raiden pleaded, which was unfortunately his only last resort since he's beaten to death.

"Really, Raiden? You're pleading me when you know you're about to die?" the Kahn asked, grasping the god with his fist. "Your time has passed." After that, he threw Raiden far again. He tried to get up, but his face turned sentimental as he looked at his cracked amulet. "Ages wasted in foolish resistance. Now is the dawn of my rule!" Raiden grasped some pieces of the amulet, and began to speak in a foreign language, sitting on his knees. "Yes. Pray to the worms. As your world ends." Shao Kahn grunted since his hammer was heavy, and before he could use it to finish Raiden, the Thunder God spoke out, his eyes turning back to blue.

"He must win!"

Multiple scenes from the past occurred, including one where Raiden was doing shock therapy on Liu Kang, him beating Quan Chi with an awesome pose, him and his comrades singing "The Campfire Song", and too many events that are more likely going to happen again in the story.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

Into the past, Raiden witnessed what he envisioned, and it gave him such a monstrous headache. His pupil, Liu Kang, who is thankfully not a zombie, notices his reaction and was curious.

"Lord Raiden! What is wrong?" Raiden let his hand down and sighed.

"Strange visions... in one of them, we were ironically singing, and then the next, there was dancing," Raiden replied. He checked his amulet, noticing it was cracked.

"Your amulet!" Liu exclaimed.

"It is nothing, Liu Kang, but it probably is for me," Raiden said. "The tournament begins." Noticing his lord's posture, Liu stood still and serious, witnessing basically copies of monks, posing as spectators. The kombatants around the two witness this as well. From afar, there is an old man accompanied by two ladies wearing similar styles of clothing, so basically from judging his appearance, he's Outworld's version of Hugh Hefner. Then there's a creature with enormous teeth, which refrains him from closing his mouth.

With the motion of the old man's hands, the spectators began to sit down, and the _Mortal Kombat_ movie theme song began to play in the background, instrumental without the names of course. "Kombatants," he spoke aloud. "I am Shang Tsung! In the coming days, each of you will fight. Some are here of their own volition, or is probably suicidal." One of the challengers, who was totally in a different dress code for fighting, nodded his head towards a young woman known as Sonya Blade and flirted,

"Hey, beautiful. Johnny Cage."

"Good for you," the blonde replied. Johnny was surprised that she didn't recognize him as a well-known actor.

"What, 'Massive Strike'? Citizen Cage'? 'Ninja Mime'? Maybe a cameo in a porno? None of those ring a bell?" Johnny asked in shock. Sonya tried to ignore him by looking away, and by that, she encountered a familiar face.

"Kano..." she said, glaring at the bearded man with a metal piece on his head.

"'Kano'?" Johnny replied. "Maybe that was a porno one of my costars appeared in."

"You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history!" Shang Tsung exclaimed, "This tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthrealm's fate. If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge... me."

Johnny started laughing to the point where everyone was annoyed and glaring at him, but he quieted down while saying,

"That old geezer is the final challenge? They might as well give me the belt right now. They do have belts, right?" When the actor looked to his left, Shang Tsung was there, and Johnny jumped back. "Whoa! Are you like Goku from DBZ?!" he asked in awe.

"Appearances can be deceiving," Shang Tsung said to the actor. He floated back to his seat, but not before saying, "Our first kombatant will be Mr. Cage!" The actor began to head to the fighting arena, and he looked at the other kombatants.

"That's right! Who's gonna try to beat my sweet ass? No one!"

"Reptile!" the sorcerer announced. Johnny looked to find his opponent, and he was at the rooftop, and he turned visible. The spectators applauded like crazy, some of the taking pictures of the creature as he came into the arena.

"Nice stunt!" Johnny complimented. "Who's your agent?"

"Begin!"

"All right! It's show time!" The first fight for the tournament has begun, and so far... Johnny's not doing so well. Since he's in a fancy suit, it's hard for him to fight, but at least he managed to hit Reptile where the sun doesn't shine, whatever type of nether regions he has... After getting the hang of it, he managed to defeat Reptile without tearing his clothes. They were expensive as hell, so if that'd happened, Johnny would be ticked off.

"He got Caged!" Johnny said after his victory. "That's it! I'm so fancy, you already know!" Johnny went to the kombatants who were clearly annoyed by him, pointing at them as he began talking. "And I'm takin' you down, I'm takin' you out, blah blah blah, and I'm takin' you out..." Johnny paused, seeing the blonde he flirted with earlier, "...for dinner."

"Ugh!" Sonya said in disgust, looking away from the actor.

"I'm afraid you're not going to pork her now, Mr. Cage," Shang Tsung announced. "Come over here for your next challenge, Baraka!" Doing what the sorcerer said, the actor went to the fighting arena, and what he encountered was the creature with huge teeth and what looks like stones on his arms. When he was face to face with Johnny, he was stunned.

"Nice makeup, man, but is it reeeallly necessary? When you sweat, that will come off." Baraka gripped his fists and blades came out, making the actor drop his jaw. "Whoa!"

"They will taste your obnoxious flesh!" Baraka snarled at Johnny. When Shang Tsung yelled the command to fight, Baraka immediately ran towards Johnny, the latter running back in response. Baraka finally grabbed Johnny and used his blades to attack him, and it made a splash of blood trickle to some of Johnny's clothes.

"Hey! This was a thousand dollar suit you just ruined!" Johnny complained, kicking Baraka in the face. That kick was so high, his pants started to rip. The actor ignored that, since his suit was already destroyed, and just blocked until Baraka's arms got tired, giving Johnny the upper hand and winning.

"Even though you made me bleed in my outfit, and that my pants are ripped, I love those blades!" Johnny said in joy. Taking a few deep breaths, he said to the knocked out Baraka, "My producer has got to meet you! We're doing 'Tommy Scissorfists', which is totally not a rip off of 'Edward Scissorhands', and—"

"Congratulations, Mr. Cage," Shang Tsung announced, clearly annoyed by his voice. "Now. Finish him!"

"Finish him? Alright, but I got one question for you." He pointed at the sorcerer's shoes and asked, "What are thooose?!" While some people were face palming themselves, a few were snickering, even some of the spectators.

"No! Kill him!" Shang Tsung corrected, glaring at the actor. Surprised, Johnny looked at the other kombatants, who would look at him in disappointment, including Sub-Zero shaking his head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a sec! I'm not gonna kill anyone! What is this, Mortal Kombat?!" By now, everyone looked pissed by Johnny's stupidity.

"It _is_ Mortal Kombat, you dimwit!" Shang Tsung barked, standing up from his chair. "The tournament will begin at dawn! Please try not to get lost in my island." Everyone started to leave, while Johnny stands there confused.

"What, that's it? Really? Well, this was easy!" He turned around, rubbing his hands together. "Now, where'd that hottie go? I'm ready for a high quality dinner with her." As the actor was about to go find the blonde, he was stopped by Raiden and Liu.

"You fought well, even if your attire is out of place," Raiden said honestly to Johnny.

"Thanks," Johnny replied. "Nice hat. Is that cosplay?" Liu glared at the actor.

"You should be more respectful of Lord Raiden. He is the Protector of Earthrealm, the God of Thunder, and the—"

"Liu Kang, don't tell him the last one!" Raiden warned. His pupil looked at Raiden curiously.

"What? I was going to say you are the—" Liu stated before being interrupted.

"Look," Johnny said, "I don't know what kind of role-playing you guys are into, but count me out." The Shaolin warrior prevented Johnny from going anyway, glaring at him once again.

"This tournament is more than a chance for personal glory," Liu explained. "We are fighting for the very survival of Earthrealm."

"Are you on crack or something?" Johnny asked Liu. The latter was on the verge of punching the actor, but Raiden grabbed his arm, explaining to the actor,

"Your last opponent was Tarkatan. He was born with those blades."

"Yeah," Johnny said sarcastically. "Those things are real. How did he not tear his mother from the birth canal if that's real?" Raiden was speechless from that absurd question, and Liu lost his anger as his expression changed into confusion. While a couple of the spectators helped Baraka up, Raiden continued,

"He represents Outworld. Had you lost, the emperor Shao Kahn would have come one step closer to physically absorbing our world into his, and we would probably kill you for doing so, so be glad you ironically won."

"Outworld, yeah right, right... Plus, you would be sued if you kill me. Just saying." Liu's eyes narrowed to Johnny's arrogance and ignorance.

"The Elder Gods created the Mortal Kombat tournament to give Earthrealm a chance to defend itself," Raiden explained. "But if we lose, Shao Kahn will conquer all."

While raising his arms, Johnny staggered them up as he said, "Dun Dun Dunnnn! Look, guys. I'm an actor. I save the world for the cameras. If this emperor is a threat, call the military. Me? I gotta go pork— I mean I've got a date with a blonde. _Ciao_!" Giving Raiden a pat on the shoulder, Johnny left the arena.

"Oh, that's it you son of a—" Liu snarled at Johnny, heading to him, but Raiden grabbed his arm quickly before he could do anything to the actor. "What do you see in that narcissistic asshat?" he asked Raiden. The Thunder God let go of Liu's arm as soon as Johnny left for good.

"Watch your language, Liu Kang," Raiden suggested to his pupil, crossing his arms. "He is a hero, though he may not know it yet. Then again, if he doesn't know it by then, then we're going to be screwed."

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

Somewhere on Shang Tsung's island, the blonde from earlier had a walkie-talkie in hand, trying to get a signal. Even being at one of the highest points in the island isn't helping her.

 _"...triangulating your signal for evac but... there is no island..."_

"You idiot, I'm standing on it as we speak!" Sonya said to the man. "Just lock it on my wrist comm!"

 _"Understood. What is your current status?"_ Before the young woman could reply back, Johnny managed to find her for about an hour and started to walk up to the blonde.

"They have Jax. And if I don't fight in this crazy tournament, they'll put him in drag and kill him. I'm gonna try to—"

"Need help?" Johnny interrupted. "I specialize in rescuing damsels in distress, especially hot ones like you."

"You again," Sonya said with no amuse. Trying to be nice, she said to him, "Look. I've got serious problems here. I'm in no mood to be hit on by some movie star. Sure you're hot, but I'm busy as hell."

"C'mon. A girl like you shouldn't be wandering around this freak show alone." Sonya sighed and walked past him, but Johnny, surprisingly being a gentleman for once, grabbed her by the arm and said in worry, "Look, baby. I can't let you run loose without an escort." Sonya, reaching at her limits, shoved his arm away, punching his gut and landing a light uppercut on the actor's jaw.

"I don't need an 'escort'. And I'm sure as hell not your 'baby'!" Johnny stood up, and realized she wanted a fight. Johnny, being exhausted from the two fights from earlier and having to walk high and low to find her, refused. But then out of acting instincts, he beat her with a punch. While she did put up a good fight, Johnny managed to stop her, and as she landed on the ground, Johnny said to her,

"Not bad for a... girl," he said carefully, not trying to be sexist. "Look, sorry about that." He reached out a hand for her, but Sonya slapped it away, glaring at him.

"I don't need your help." Johnny raised his hands in defense.

"Fine. You do you, I'll do me, and we won't do each other... Hopefully."

"Good idea!" a bearded man said, throwing Johnny away. According to Sonya, that was Kano, the man she was looking for. The actor yelled, and he disappeared like that. "Now that he softened you up, it's my turn!"

"Not man enough for a fair fight?" Sonya asked, trying to get up.

"I don't do 'fair'," Kano stated, starting to beat up Sonya. "No need to get up, love." From below, Johnny still hangs on. "So tell me..." Kano continues on, while the implied beat up continues, "how are things at Command?"

"Bastard!" Sonya groaned. Johnny started to slowly get back up, while Kano replies,

"Gullible bitch. Just had to point you in the wrong direction. Couldn'ta done it without ya!" When he was getting tired of using his lasers at Sonya, she glared up at him and said,

"S-F is on the way. You won't get far."

"Oh, I got a knack for survival," Kano remarked. "Have you seen _The Hunger Games_? It's something like that. You, on the other hand, are gonna die here." With an awesome somersault in the air with cue music, Johnny got back up.

"Step away from the lady!" he said to Kano. The actor started swipe his sleeves smoothly, which is pointless because his outfit is already ruined. "Fans think my moves are all wire work and special effects. Truth is... I _am_ the special effects."

Kano laughed manically. "What, are you gonna green screen me to death?!" Johnny sneaked closed to the Australian and punched him in the balls, then grabbed him with a strong punch, and another hit in the nuts. With multiple kicks, Johnny managed to defeat Kano in a flawless victory. That's what he deserved for trying to get Johnny's lady, even though it's not canon... yet.

"Throw that on your... barby... Shrimp..."

"Thanks," Sonya said to Johnny.

"No problem," Johnny replied. "Who is that Aussie creep?" He let out a hand to her, but moved it back due to her last rejection. However, she revealed a small smile and let out her hand, so he helped her up.

"His name is Kano," Sonya said. "He was an informant in our Black Dragon investigation. Big time arms dealer. Turns out he was their leader, giving us the runaround and trolling us. Lot of our guys got killed because of him."

"So you're not cosplaying as a sexy officer? You're actual military?" Johnny asked.

"Special Forces," Sonya emphasized.

"Get out!" Johnny said in awe. "So you know about this 'threat of the world' stuff, right? Raiden called in the cavalry."

"Raiden? No idea who you're talking about," Sonya said truthfully.

"He's the guy with the straw hat. You really didn't see him?" Johnny asked while Sonya looked behind them, seeing that Kano disappeared. "He can't be that far."

"He'll have to wait," Sonya suggested. "I appreciate your help, Cage..."

"Johnny," the actor said his name, shaking his hand with Sonya.

"...but right now I've got things to take care of. My C.O. is locked up on this confusing island somewhere. I have to find him before they dress him in drag and kill him." After explaining her hurry, Sonya left, while Johnny watched. He grinned in a totally not creepy way.

"Now, I gotta go change," Johnny announced, turning back to realize it's a dead end. He looked around, trying to find the exit. "Question is: where do I find a hotel?"

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **Don't worry; I know why Liu Kang's a zombie in the first timeline. XD And since the MKX story made it to Johnny finding out he has the Mediterranean war cult powers in that game, he's not gonna have them in this parody. :P I remember what a prick he was in this game, but he's a lovable prick. Then he became easily one of the best dads in gaming. So, there you have it. Don't forget to leave a favorite, follow, and review! I'll be looking forward to your responses! :)**


	2. Sonya Blade: Filler, Or Nah?

**Normally, I would have gotten this done in like a couple of days or so, but this week has been super crazy. To keep it short, my grandmother came down three hours away to visit me and my family, getting sick, my older brother's birthday happened, and I registered for classes at my local community college. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm back!**

 **I want to give a huge thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story so far! I shall do a reply to these reviews I didn't PM and the chapter will begin!**

 **xMK Warriorx: Thank you~**

 **MikuHatsuneLove: I miss Liu Kang being human too. :( Thanks again!**

 **CherrySoda11: Couldn't agree more! I'm glad you liked the MKX parody! I know you'll love this one too! :)**

 **en-lumine: Thank you so much! The Edenians will be interesting to parody! XD They may mostly be in character, but I do have some plans for them. :D**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **Sonya Blade: Filler, Or Nah?**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

Sonya found herself in a tunnel after about two hours of walking. While there's some fire to light her way, she tried her best to sneak in quietly so that she wouldn't disturb anyone else in the lair. With her back to the wall, she whispered loudly,

"Jax! Jax! You in here?" Continuing to walk, the blonde noticed her surroundings, including prison bars that don't have any prisoners and dead bodies in chains. Whoever hangs out in here sure knows how to decorate. Hearing a man groan, she found Jax, who looked injured, but was wearing a blonde wig, a pink frilly dress, and is caked with makeup. "Oh my God," she said, biting her lip to refrain from laughing. "They weren't kidding about the drag, but thank goodness you didn't get killed!"

"Run, girl, run..." Jax warned. Sonya gave him a curious look, but a familiar voice was heard from behind.

"Ms. Blade," Shang Tsung called out from a few feet away. He and the two guards walked forward. "You do not disappoint! I have been expecting you!" The Special Forces lady glared at the old man.

"Let him go! We're not part of your tournament!" Raising his hand, Shang Tsung said to Sonya,

"On the contrary. You are very much a kontestant. You will face Sub-Zero, of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins." In front of Sonya, a frozen statue of the man presumably Sub-Zero appeared. He broke off the ice around him, expect for the legs. Unfortunately for him, he still hadn't finished practicing his teleporting skills, which is why he can't completely destroy the ice around him.

Sub-Zero pulled off his legs to break free, but it took a while. Once he was free, he prepared for battle. "Now you will feel death's cold embrace," he said in an icy tone. One of the guards did the drum effect sound with their voice after Sub-Zero's pun was said. The Lin Kuei assassin was feeling too cocky and decided to freeze his opponent, but then the blonde used her gun to blast away the ice ball.

Sadly, Sub-Zero has a habit for freezing, so he kept spamming until he finally froze Sonya. She broke free and did an air grab when he jumped into the air to kick her, and she slammed him to the ground.

"Done! We're leaving this confusing place!"

"Time for my scene!" Raiden said to himself right after he teleported. Sonya didn't notice ironically and said to Shang Tsung,

"Stand in my way and I'll kick your—"

"A challenge?" Shang Tsung asked in wonder. Something hit Raiden mentally, making him groan and seeing a vision of what's yet to come.

"Not these visions again..." Raiden said. It was Liu Kang on the verge of kicking Shang Tsung in the face. Awesome for him, but since Sonya was ready to beat Shang Tsung; the Thunder God stopped her with his hand raised. "No. You will not be the one to challenge Shang Tsung."

"You want some too? Fine by me!" the blonde remarked, punching Raiden in the face. Surely she's wasting time on facing the Thunder God, because the all-powerful Raiden retaliated with his flying Superman, or... whatever. Sonya managed to do her X-ray move on Raiden, but didn't snap his neck. This resulted in Raiden being defeated easily, since he's not technically allowed to face anyone, due to his status as the Thunder God. "Enough of this!"

Sonya walked up to Raiden and grabbed him by the shirt, and just as she was about to land another strike on Raiden, he warned her, "Shield your eyes."

"What?" Sonya replied, raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me! Don't make me say it again or he'll hear me," Raiden replied, his eyes flashing a huge luminous light. Sonya protected her eyes while the guards and Shang Tsung were temporarily blinded by the light. Sonya used the free time to use her blaster to destroy the bars and set Jax free, placing his arm around her for support. Raiden still sat there in an awkward position, but kept the light coming until Sonya's friend was free.

"Jax, come on! We're outta here!"

"'Bout time..." Jax replied weakly, taking off the curly wig. The light was gone as Raiden stood up. The guards ran after them while Shang Tsung casually walked up to the Thunder God.

"You aided their escape," he said to Raiden with a glare.

"You allowed them to escape," Raiden corrected.

"No I did not!" With a huff, he added, "They will not get far. This island is apparently too puzzling for Earthrealmers." Shang Tsung left while Raiden watches him. He may be right, but that doesn't mean they will die... hopefully.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

Outside of the lair, which is already morning, Sonya supported her companion to a safe place. Out of all places, she chose the gardens because they were so beautiful, and totally not because of Jax's drag that he was forced to put on.

"Come on, Jax! Move it!" Sonya yelled at his eardrum. "That's an order!" Her voice was loud for his ears, but he replied,

"Oh... So you're in charge now?" On her wrist comm, Sonya began to speak for assistance.

"Special Forces Command, this is Sonya Blade! Where's that evac?" Static picked up while she sat down Jax, and while he rubbed the makeup off his face, Sonya paid close attention to the response.

 _"...Blade, they are en route... coming to you..."_

"Affirmative!" Sonya replied. "Almost home, la— I mean soldier." She almost called Jax a lady, which pained her slightly. Jax noticed this, but he nodded.

"Just help me with this dress." The blonde nodded. Luckily, he's still wearing pants, so she helped him, but two visitors came up to them. The lady in blue said to them,

"By order of Shang Tsung, no one leaves this island."

"I don't have time for this, Playboy models!" Sonya said, standing up to the two women. The latter gasped in shock, and glared, replying,

"How dare you! I'm Kitana, the Princess of Outworld, and this here is my loyal ally, Jade. For what you just said, we'll show you no mercy!" The woman in green, who's called Jade, stepped in to battle against Sonya. Her abilities were unlike any other kombatants; add to the fact that Jade has two weapons to give her a unique strategy. Suddenly, Kitana came in with fans, but with blades attached to them.

"No fair! How come you guys get to tag in and I don't?" Sonya asked while fighting.

"Because we're royalty!" Kitana barked back. The blonde rolled her eyes, blocking Kitana's X-ray attack. It may be short, but if it hit Sonya, she'd be a goner. Fortunately, Sonya took out the princess and continued fighting Jade. The latter's _bō_ staff grew taller in length and hit Sonya in the back, but she was still in. Doing her cartwheel kick, Sonya managed to defeat Jade, panting from the exhaustion of fighting two at once.

"Sure don't need anymore surprises like them," Sonya remarked, taking deep breaths to regain her energy. She walked up to Jax, who was still trying to take the dress off. The blonde sighed, using her strength to get rid of it completely, revealing her C.O. in a metallic vest of some sort. It looks better on him than the dress, though. "How are you holding up?" she asked him.

"I'm fine, now that the dress is off of me," Jax replied.

"Liar," Sonya playfully accused him. "After I get you to base, I'm coming back. Kano's still here somewhere."

"Your obsession with him is gonna get you killed," Jax warned.

"I trusted him. I told him one of my top secret... secrets."

"Yeah, we all did."

"But I was the one he used." After Sonya's response, a helicopter was near, and that gave her a hopeful look. "I think our ride's here," she told him. She got up and waved at the helicopter. The pilot noticed this and flew closer to the two, but a huge fireball came and blew up the flying vehicle, ruining their chance to escape. "I call bullshit on that!" Sonya claimed. A sinister laughter came out of nowhere, and she looked to her right, seeing Shang Tsung with a fire in his hands, and Kano, smiling smug at her. "Damn you!"

"You have a challenger. Kano," Shang Tsung announced. Sonya groaned irritably, glaring at her enemy.

"Hello, baby," Kano said, his Australian accent growing thicker. "Pretty Boy ain't gonna save you this time." Sonya was so mad at everything, she kicked Kano in the nuts, and since he didn't get up, that makes her the winner apparently.

"You're comin' with me!" Sonya pointed out to Kano. Walking up to him, she was stopped by a small wall of fire, preventing her from continuing forward.

"Kano is not your prisoner," Shang Tsung said to Sonya. The latter sighed, motioning her hand to Jax.

"At least help Jax. He needs a medic and makeup remover!" Shang Tsung walked up to her and just laughed evilly. She sighed and said to him, "Bastard." Kano walked passed her with a laugh while Kitana and Jade followed, giving her glares like upper-class women. Sonya shook her head in stress.

"There she is!" a familiar voice said. Sonya turned around, to see Johnny, who still has his formal outfit on, ripped and all, with Raiden and Liu Kang. "You all right? Hey, looks like you found 'im and got the drag off of him." He saluted to Jax. "S'up, Sarge?"

"He's a ma—" Sonya said, but stopped when Raiden walked towards the injured man. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked the Thunder God, who's hands formed electricity. Johnny stopped her, keeping her calm.

"It's okay. He's cool. Literally."

"What the?" the major said curiously, seeing Raiden doing this.

"Jax!" Sonya said worriedly.

"Seriously," Johnny assured her. "He's awesome sauce." Sighing for the infinite time, Sonya watched as Raiden's electricity heals up Jax. The latter looked at his arm, seeing the bruises disappearing. He looked at the Thunder God and said to him,

"That's amazing!" Jax carefully got up, feeling good and new.

"Told ya!" Johnny said to Sonya. "Turns out he's a god!"

"Thank you... Raiden," the blonde said with a pleased look.

"Gratitude is unnecessary," Raiden said otherwise. "I have foreseen events, like memories of my future and random events like Guitar Hero battles and karaoke while eating hot peppers for some reason. They lead me to believe that you are all connected to Earthrealm's fate."

"What have you foreseen?" Liu asked his mentor.

"In my visions," Raiden responded, "Shao Kahn becomes invincible. He destroys all life in Earthrealm. We will all die." Johnny and Sonya blinked at the last sentence. "I believe these flashes are a guide to defeating Shao Kahn. But disrupting the flow of time can have serious consequences."

"I'm not worried," Johnny commented. "I bet you could win this thing no problem."

"Unless directly challenged, I cannot participate," Raiden stated to the actor.

"Then why did you face me?" Sonya asked the Thunder God.

"Because you wouldn't listen to my warning. If you faced Shang Tsung, we could end up in a different world where everything is the opposite, including us."

"Really?" Sonya asked in awe.

"No," Raiden answered simply. "You would change the flow of time, though."

"What should we do besides standing around looking sexy for the cameras?" Johnny asked.

"For now, the tournament must run its course."

"All right then," Sonya replied. She turned towards the Thunder God. "We're with you, Raiden." With a simple nod, the Thunder God stayed still. Everyone was in awkward silence, not knowing what to say.

"So... weather's nice," Liu said. Everyone else muttered in agreement. "We should probably get back before the tournament resumes. This island is just so confusing!" With "yes" as a response, the five left the gardens to get back to the fighting arena, which ended up taking them three hours. At least the next fight doesn't start until an hour later.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **Hopefully this isn't too short compared to the last chapter. :P It's not as cinematic as MKX, but if I can still parody this chapter, that's all it matters. :D**

 **What is it with me having a difficult time with a title for Sonya? The vine was in my head, and this chapter is shorter than the last one, making it look like filler. :P Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll do my best to upload sooner than last time! Scorpion's up next and it's going to be fun for what I have in store! :)**


	3. Scorpion: Secret Dancer

**Honestly, I have nothing to say, but another thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! After these responses, you shall read Scorpion's chapter! :D**

 **MikuHatsuneLove: Raiden is very serious, so I wanted to make him kid around just for once. :)**

 **TriviumForever: I do have plans for Cyber Sub-Zero's chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy it once I uploaded that. :D**

 **xMK Warriorx: I got it from Two Best Friends Play Mortal Kombat, and it made me laugh so much!**

 **Captain Coconut: First off, love the username. XD I do agree that Kung Lao didn't get enough screen time compared to Liu Kang, and with Sindel killing everyone in like five seconds, it was indeed rushed. :P And I'm glad you like the story! :)**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **Scorpion: Secret Dancer**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

After having to find the fighting arena for a few hours, the gang made it back right before the fight started. One of the guards stood beside Kano, and Raiden noticed, sensing another glimpse of the future. For some reason, Iron Man appeared, but then it showed one of his pupils, Kung Lao, fighting against Baraka. He isn't even here, so what's up? Raiden walked away, while Shang Tsung was about to speak.

One of the guards gave Shang Tsung a note, and taking it, he read it out loud, since it instructed him to.

"As of today, there has been a slight change. Due to the words of your emperor Shao Kahn, you will either face each other in Mortal Kombat, or..." the sorcerer paused, looking at the word weirdly before saying, "Mortal Dance Off? In this new addition, if this is chosen, the kombatants will have a song chosen by the other kombatants." After his speech, everyone looked at each other in confusion, even the spectators. He continued, "By coin toss, you will either die by your opponent's hand, or be humiliated by their sweet moves."

A circle of fire appeared, and a revenant ninja, known as Scorpion arose from the flames. It vanished once he was at the arena in one piece.

"Thank goodness I have teleporting abilities," he said to himself.

"One of our kombatants will be Scorpion!" Shang Tsung announced once he appeared. "Specter of the Netherrealm! Resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi! Who among you is worthy of this challenge?" As the revenant looked around to see the kombatants, he couldn't find the one he was looking for.

"Where is the Lin Kuei Sub-Zero?" he asked. "He killed my family and clan. I will have his head! And his clothes. I will burn them with pleasure!" While no one responded to his question, the Thunder God stood beside one of the guards.

"I know it is you, Kung Lao," Raiden said to one next to him. The masked guard looked at Raiden weirdly.

"Huh? My name is not Kung Lao, it is Jonas!" he responded in surprise.

"Don't be afraid of your disguise not tricking—" Raiden paused, and got a good look at the guard's eyes. They weren't dark brown like Kung Lao's, but hazel. Raiden was talking to the wrong guard, so he dismissed himself and went to the one beside Cryax, the yellow clad ninja from the Lin Kuei.

"You realized you talked to the wrong—" another guard said to the Thunder God.

"I know!" Raiden interrupted, not wanting that to be brought up. At least his eyes were dark brown, so it was Raiden's other pupil. "The Shaolin monks chose Liu Kang to represent your order in this tournament."

"I am Liu Kang's equal!" Lao said.

"That remains to be seen. He sings better than you in karaoke," Raiden acknowledged.

"Watch and see," Lao replied, walking up the arena, taking off his mask and attire, revealing his clothes he had worn secretly.

"Kung Lao?" Liu said in shock, surprised to see his close friend taking the challenge against Scorpion. Lao's hat strangely appeared out of nowhere, while Shang Tsung glared at the Shaolin warrior.

"Never mind the Lin Kuei. Now you face a Shaolin who's good at singing!" Lao said to Scorpion with confidence.

"You will regret your impulsiveness," Scorpion said carefully. Before the two engaged in a fight, Shang Tsung stopped them.

"Kombatants! With this coin, your challenge will be determined! Heads will be kombat, and tails will be a dance off!"

"Can it be singing instead for this one?" Lao asked before the sorcerer flipped the coin.

"No!" Shang Tsung barked. "Shao Kahn said dancing and dancing only! No substitutes!" The sorcerer flipped the coin, and when it landed on the ground, his face twisted in unpleasantness. "Tails! Now, the remaining kombatants will get to pick two songs to vote on."

"'Baby Got Back'!" Johnny yelled. Shang Tsung took note of the song, while Kano said,

"'I'm Sexy and I Know It'!" Everyone looked at the Australian mercenary and laughed at him, which made him angry. "That's the song title!" The laughter stopped, so everyone waited for the sorcerer to speak.

"Okay, who votes for 'Baby Got Back'?" Shang Tsung asked. Around fifteen hands were shown, and out of the twenty, the nineties song wins by default. Thanks to convenience sake, the song started to play.

Scorpion showed off his sweet moves by doing a head spin. Since he's a revenant, it doesn't hurt him much. Lao retaliated with the signature disco dance move, but it wasn't as appealing as Scorpion's next move, "The Running Man". The song was almost over, but Lao tired himself out and collapsed. Scorpion wins, and ended his dance off with a flip kick. The music stopped, and took a few minutes to get his energy back.

"You are not yet a dancer," Scorpion said to the humiliated Shaolin warrior.

"Kung Lao!" Liu called out, running to his friend. Raiden followed, scolding to the defeated challenger,

"Listen when your elders speak! You could not win this dance." He helped him up along with Liu, while Scorpion watches.

"I have defeated a challenger in this ridiculous outcome, Shang Tsung! I demand Sub-Zero!" Raiden got another glimpse of the future, and it was Scorpion holding Sub-Zero's head. It troubled the Thunder God, as that Sub-Zero became a wraith later on. Regardless, he walked away with his pupils from the arena.

"You will demand nothing!" Shang Tsung responded. "You're acting like a spoiled kid! Nightwolf!" The Native American walked up and stood in front of Scorpion, ready for the fight... or dance.

"Your aggression is misplaced," Nightwolf acknowledged.

"What do you know of my past?" the revenant asked.

"You are not the only one whose people have been victimized." The Native American walked to steps away from his opponent, adding to his sentence, "But I have found a new purpose in serving the Spirits. I do not cling to the past."

"You no longer seek retribution?" Scorpion asked sharply. "You dishonor your kind. I will honor the memory of my fallen." Before the two could do anything, Shang Tsung flipped the coin, and to his joy, it was heads, so kombat is necessary.

Scorpion used his spear to take the Apache warrior closer to him, and then burned him with flames. Nightwolf used his green bow and arrow attacks on Scorpion, but thanks to the latter's teleport, he dodged them. The ninja used his swords to take advantage of increasing his combo. To finish it off, along with defeating Nightwolf, Scorpion used his legs to trip the Native American to the ground, winning the fight.

"The spirits have forsaken you, Shaman," he said to Nightwolf.

"An impressive start!" Shang Tsung said to the hell-spawn ninja.

"You waste my time, sorcerer!" Scorpion snarled, with his fist covered in flames. "I danced for five minutes and faced an actually good fight!"

"Restraint, Scorpion," the albino sorcerer, Quan Chi commanded. The ninja sighed and placed his flamed hand down.

"You will fight Sub-Zero soon enough," the elder sorcerer stated, "if you learn to control your childish attitude." He stood up from his chair, and Quan Chi followed him. While everyone else left, Scorpion's eyes lowered, possibly frowning.

"Scorpion," Raiden called out. "I understand your desire for revenge. But Nightwolf is right. There are many ways in which you may find peace."

"Sub-Zero deserves death," Scorpion responded, eyes glaring daggers at the Thunder God.

"Defeat Sub-Zero if you must, but do not kill him. I fear his death will give rise to a more treacherous foe, one that will be named after the creators' name backwards for some strange reason."

"That does sound weird, but I will have my revenge!"

"Spare Sub-Zero's life and I will request that the Elder Gods return the Shirai-Ryu to the realm of mortals." The ninja thought about that, and for what he's aiming for, he nodded to Raiden, the latter doing the same. He left the ninja alone in the arena, giving Scorpion his melodramatic screen time, thinking back the memories of his dark past.

Unfortunately, clouds started to come in and it immediately started to rain, so Scorpion teleported away.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

Due to the intense rain, the fighting will take place inside Shang Tsung's throne room, which looks nice with an awesome view of the storm. For some reason, the doors opened for Scorpion, and he was surprised by this as well, but continued forward, seeing four groups of cliques talking.

"I understand there are benefits to the Grand Master's plan..." Cyrax said to the red clad Lin Kuei ninja. "...but his plan goes against Lin Kuei principles."

"We are Lin Kuei, Cyrax," the other said to him. "We will obey the Grand Master's commands."

"It means giving up our free will... our souls. It will turn us into—" The red clad ninja placed a hand on Cyrax's shoulder, motioning him to stop.

"Scorpion," he called out the revenant's name. The latter walked up to them, Cryax saying to him,

"Your inferior clan is dead. Soon you will join them."

"My clan may walk the Earth once more," Scorpion responded. Like a child, Cyrax pushed Scorpion back, and the revenant flinched. Shang Tsung smiled, noticing there's a fight going on.

"A challenge!" he exclaimed. "Scorpion versus Cyrax and Sektor! Since this is a two versus one, there will not be a dance battle!" Some of the kombatants cheered, while Johnny groaned.

"Your creepy love obsession with Sub-Zero ends here," Cyrax stated. Before they could fight, Scorpion fired back,

"It's not like that! He killed my family and clan! How dare you?!" Before he could do anything, Cyrax released a green net, and it caught Scorpion like a butterfly. Sektor came in and released a missile from his hands, but Scorpion teleported and used his X-ray on him, dishing out some damage on him.

About five minutes later, the fight got boring, and Scorpion was just too good for the Lin Kuei ninjas. Defeating Cyrax after saying his catchphrase, he declared,

"I will have my revenge, but I will not kill Sub-Zero." From afar, Raiden gave a slight nod, relieved that the revenant promised his word.

"Will not? Or cannot?" a voice said, revealing to be Sub-Zero.

"You!" Scorpion muttered, glaring at his sworn enemy. "The Shirai-Ryu are dead. You will suffer as they did."

"To hell with your clan," Sub-Zero remarked. Scorpion shook his head at the Lin Kuei and said,

"No... to Hell with you!" He grabbed hold of Sub-Zero, and flames surrounded them and they teleported, leaving the place. Everyone was surprised, even Shang Tsung.

"...I didn't think he meant that literally, but okay," he said, stroking his beard while sitting like a king on his throne. "No one leaves this room! You got that?!" he asked seriously. Everyone muttered in agreement, going back to the clique talk.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

In the Netherrealm, Sub-Zero pulled away from Scorpion's grasp. Looking around at the environment. He's not sure how he'll use his powers, but hopefully he'll make it out alive.

"The Netherrealm," the Lin Kuei assassin spoke.

"No shit, Captain Obvious!" Scorpion sassed. "This is where I was reborn. This is where you will pay!" Immediately after they started fighting, Sub-Zero froze Scorpion on the spot, but due to the temperature, it melted quickly and Scorpion used his flames to attack his opponent. "Get over here!" Scorpion's different voice called out, his spear stabbing Sub-Zero and helping the hell-spawn ninja pull him close to give him a flaming fist.

Sub-Zero used his Ice Slide to deal some damage to Scorpion, but the ice melted as he was sliding, and he tripped. To finish off the poor opponent, Scorpion used his X-ray attack, making sure the stomp on Sub-Zero's chest hurt him real good. Scorpion finally felt what he can call relief. He defeated his lifelong enemy, and he never felt satisfied.

"I have avenged my family and clan." Someone behind him appeared thanks to teleportation, and it was no other than Quan Chi, his master. Noticing that he didn't kill Sub-Zero, Quan Chi said to the revenant,

"This is your retribution? Scorpion. Kill him."

"I..." Scorpion paused, thinking of what Raiden said earlier. "I will not. He has been beaten."

"Have you forgotten?" the sorcerer asked, using his power to show Scorpion what has happened in the past.

"What is this? A movie? Are we finally watching that Disney movie?!" Scorpion asked, excitedly.

"No! Just watch!" Quan Chi scolded the ninja. The pictures began to move, beginning with a fire burning a village. Voices were screaming from death greeting them. An army of ninjas were killing innocent civilians with arrows.

"No..." Scorpion said, realizing what this is. Sub-Zero slowly sat up, not knowing what is happening. In Quan Chi's magic, the invaders were killing people with swords, but the one that stood out most was Sub-Zero, the only one with actual color, riding on a horse with his own weapon.

"Your clan. Your family," Quan Chi continued, his hand glowing green to change to picture. In that, a woman sheltered herself in her home, holding her child in a strong grip, protecting it from harm, while the outside was filled with death and screams of pain. The screen door opened, and Sub-Zero entered, his sword in the scabbard, getting ready to be pulled out. The woman held onto her baby as she cried, accepting her fate.

After the scream, a trail of blood splattered on the screen door, and the rose petals fell down slowly.

"No!" the revenant yelled, filled with rage. Quan Chi smiled for a few seconds, and as soon as the magic faded, Sub-Zero lifted his arm as a sign of fear and truth.

"That is not me!" he said, clutching onto his injury. Ignoring his words, Scorpion removed his hood, showing his flaming skull, but then the Netherrealm blacked out.

"Hey! Who turned off the lights?!" Scorpion asked with an angry tone.

"Sorry!" Quan Chi said, clapping his hands to make the place light up again with the flames. "Continue, please!" he said with joy.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

Everyone was still talking like nothing happened, but then Scorpion appeared. Shang Tsung anticipated what the result was, along with Raiden. Revealing what happened, Scorpion held a skull and spine, meaning Sub-Zero is dead.

"Ouch," Johnny said. "This is what M. Night Shyamalan should do as a twist, not obvious things like water being weakness!" A moment later, Scorpion dropped the skull and spine, the bones crushing as they landed on the ground, in slow motion for some reason. After the motion was in normal speed, Scorpion let out his flames with a roar, teleporting to who knows where.

Everyone began to leave, while Raiden stepped forward to the cracked bones. "Despite my efforts, my vision has come to pass. The ship has sailed for the Shirai-Ryu to come back to life." Cyrax stood beside the Thunder God. "An unfortunate end. He once defended Earthrealm from the Netherrealm armies of Shinnok and Quan Chi."

"Scorpion will pay for this!" Cyrax stated.

"Sub-Zero's fate is his own doing."

"His own doing?!"

"The Lin Kuei have a history of making ruinous choices. For example, one tried to audition for the _Twilight_ movies." Cyrax shook his head and stormed off, but Raiden said before he left, "There's also the Cyber Initiative." Those two words stopped Cyrax. He turned around and responded,

"I am among those speaking out against the Grand Master's plan. Surgically transform the Lin Kuei into glorified robots? It kills our intuition. Our instincts. If the Grand Master hadn't watched all those Sci-Fi movies while we were on a mission, this wouldn't happen!"

"Did you speak out against the Lin Kuei's participation in this tournament?" the Thunder God asked seriously.

"We were invited by Shang Tsung. He promised us free dinner and nice hotel reservations," Cyrax answered.

"He pays you to kill Earthrealm warriors," Raiden elaborated, crossing his arms. "Betraying your own realm? I expect better. Even from an assassin."

"My loyalty is to the Grand Master," Cyrax defended, walking out of the throne room.

"Victory for Shang Tsung means the end of Earthrealm. And the Lin Kuei," Raiden warned. Cyrax took one glimpse at the Thunder God, and then left the room. When he did, Baraka was watching him carefully.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **Every time I do this chapter, it just makes me want to hug Scorpion. He's only used as a tool for Quan Chi's game. But Scorpion gets his true revenge in MKX. ;) I intended on this chapter being a bit serious, since I don't like poking fun at death to a family and/or clan, but I hope there was some funny moments you caught here!**

 **Mortal Dancing won't last that much unlike kombat, but I hope it's a funny twist for the time being! :D Now that this chapter's done, I shall play more Yu-Gi-Oh!, aka, one of the first animes I've watched since I was a child. That game invaded my brain for a few days, but don't worry, I'll be working on the next chapter asap as well. :D Be sure to leave a review, please!**


	4. Cyrax: Disobedient Assassin

**So, I just finished reading the first volume of the Mortal Kombat X Comic, and I _love_ it! I think my favorites moments are when Kenshi takes in Takeda to the Shirai-Ryu and Raiden fighting Scorpion as he was cursed with the Kamidogu. I kinda wished that there was some of that in the game, but hey, the story in the game's okay. :) I'm also really glad you guys are enjoying this! Now for these replies I didn't PM, and the chapter will commence!**

 **xMK Warriorx: I bet he would be one hell of a dancer. :D**

 **Captain Coconut: You're welcome. :)**

 **TriviumForever: Thanks! And maybe! ;)**

 **MikuHatsuneLove: I know the feeling. You and NaruHinaLuvr both mentioned that, and I think the shipping is adorable!**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **Cyrax: Disobedient Assassin**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

The African-American Lin Kuei assassin walked from Shang Tsung's throne room to the pit with obvious death traps, thinking about what Raiden said earlier. Shang Tsung offered the Lin Kuei nice hotel rooms and free hot breakfast, in exchange for ruining the clan? Killing one of his companions was one thing, but that is a low right there!

As Cyrax continued walking, he noticed there were footsteps behind him, and sure enough, Baraka and a Shokan named Sheeva were heading towards him slowly.

"What are you doing?" he asked the two. "I'm not here to fight you. I'm assigned to kill Johnny Cage."

"Shang Tsung no longer has need of you," Sheeva explained to the assassin. She moved her top right arm in front of Baraka, stopping him as she continues walking towards Cyrax.

"What do you mean?"

"He is terminating your agreement. And you!" Cyrax groaned, meaning he has to fight after all he's been through. First, Sub-Zero died, then Raiden told him the truth of the Lin Kuei's fate, and now, he's fighting! At least he's a ninja, so he teleported with his smoke, and then from his arm, a buzz saw of some sort hit the Shokan.

Enraged, Sheeva jumped so high she disappeared from the screen, and then landed on Cyrax, jumping on him like a toddler not getting what he wants. The African dropped his grenade and Sheeva though it looked like a ball, so she laughed until it exploded, damaging her a bit. He finally finished it off with his X-ray, knocking out Sheeva cold.

"I need to have a talk with your master. He treated us like royalty and then does this to us? I don't think so!" Baraka ran to the Lin Kuei ninja from behind.

"The fight is not over."

"You mean to finish me?" Cyrax asked. "You couldn't even stop the actor, and he ripped his pants in the process!" This made the Tarkatan mad to the point he run to ram the ninja, but with his smoke teleportation, Baraka kept going until his blades stabbed the ground. "Now this fight is somehow over."

Watching the Tarkatan struggle, Cyrax said to himself, "Shang Tsung has turned on me. I need to find out why. Also, I need to say things in my head more often."

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

After having to find a way to get back to the fighting arena, Cyrax opened the door dramatically, seeing the Thunder God and his crew, other than the guards and the female ninja, and Shang Tsung and Sektor, talking and laughing. The African looked at Raiden, who nodded at him. While Sektor and Shang Tsung were talking about rock bands for some strange reason, Cyrax said to the red clad ninja,

"Sektor, we need to talk. Our host tried to have me killed." On the inside, he cringed. He should have said that in private.

"You were speaking with the Thunder God," the sorcerer stated. "Your indiscretion has jeopardized my plan and potential movie career." The two looked at the sorcerer weirdly. "You ought to be ashamed of doing that, Cyrax."

"Cyrax is Lin Kuei," Sektor responded casually. "He will complete his task."

"We shall see," Shang Tsung said, giving Cyrax a glare. "The next match will be Cyrax versus Johnny Cage!" After his announcement, he flipped the coin of destiny, as he calls it, and it landed on heads, so Shang Tsung was pleased for more blood and guts.

"What me?" he asked, shirtless for Sonya to sync in as fan service, along with fan girls probably fanning themselves from how hot he looks after that terrible formal wear. "I was hoping to dance, but okay!" He walked away from Sonya and Jax, heading to the arena. Across from his opponent, the actor said, "Not everyone gets to rumble with a celebrity. Ready for your beat down, Sunshine? Here I come!"

As usual, Cyrax teleported from behind and landed an uppercut punch on the actor. When Johnny tried to jump over him, the Lin Kuei ninja grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground. He finished the fight off with a grab with his bomb, and then kicking Johnny back with the bomb attached to him.

"That should shut you up," Cyrax said after his victory. He walked to Johnny and grabbed his neck, picking him up in the process.

"Finish him!" Shang Tsung said in the background. The Lin Kuei assassin hesitated from the sorcerer's words, and he looked at Raiden, who shook his head.

"Do it!" a voice said in the background, sounding like another famous actor. Cyrax tried to find the source, but there were so many people, he couldn't find him. "Just do it! What are you waiting for? Just... do it!" After hearing two different responses, the Lin Kuei assassin finally decided.

"I won't kill him!" He dropped Johnny back to his feet, while the actor rubbed his neck. Shang Tsung looked from afar in anger, while Raiden just nods. Cyrax left the building like a boss, while Sektor watches him with a death glare.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

Without having trouble getting to the gardens, Sektor found Cyrax, his face decorated with disappointment.

"You were commanded to kill Johnny Cage," Sektor said to the African. "You disobeyed."

"Correction: I eliminated him from the tournament," Cyrax stated. "He didn't need to die, despite him being so damn annoying." Sektor pointed his finger at the fellow assassin.

"You have broken our oath and you pinky swore as well!"

"I used my judgement!" Cyrax argued.

"The Cyber Initiative will eliminate insubordination."

"We are not machines, Sektor. I chose to serve the Lin Kuei. But I will not surrender my free will!" Glaring at the African, Sektor pushed him like an elementary school child. They kept pushing each other until they decided to handle this man to man, in kombat. Sektor almost beat Cyrax, but since he was the one that pushed him, it made him more tired ironically. This time, he wished they were doing a dance battle, but Shang Tsung isn't here.

Cyrax finished taking care of Sektor, saying to his former companion, "Tell the Grand Master I am finished." Sektor watched in shock as he glared at the yellow garb ninja.

"But... when you are a robot, you will have music built in for you!" Sektor said after his defeat. Cyrax kicked his face, leaving him unconscious. Cyrax left the gardens, trying to hide just in case anything else happens.

"You can just have music on your iPod, genius," he said to himself, referring to the Asian.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **Damn, this is short. :/ Since today is the day I go back to work at my alma mater, updates will take some time, but better late than never right? :) Don't forget to review, favorite, or follow if you haven't! I'll see you soon! I promise Liu Kang's chapter will be longer than this!**


	5. Liu Kang: The Obvious Chosen One

**Finally got a new laptop! :D Not only will I have freedom to make chapters in this one, but it runs a lot faster! Other than that small rant, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this! Next here is Liu Kang and I'm really excited to put this up. :)**

 **MikuHatsuneLove: I'm sure you'll love it. ;)**

 **Bob: I prefer Cyrax than Sektor, and I'm sure he's still alive. I would agree with him about being against the Cyber Initiative.**

 **TriviumForever: Thanks! Something like that will happen. ;) As for Goro dancing, you'll just have to read on and see!**

 **xMK Warriorx: I got the perfect music for them! :D**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **Liu Kang: The Obvious Chosen One**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

Four guards were walking towards Shang Tsung inside the throne room with a mysterious man in the middle. Everyone that were in the room looked at the covered person. Some were confused, while others were snickering at how ridiculous he looked.

"Kombatants!" Shang Tsung called out. "I present the latest creation for dance and kombat of Shao Kahn! He is many warriors for some reason, although their souls fused into one." The guards that were surrounding the creation walked away from him, revealing his full posture. "Behold... Ermac!"

The being named Ermac began to show off his power, releasing amounts of green energy. Johnny's jaw dropped to the floor, and he looked at Jax, who was surprised as well. Kitana and Kano nodded in agreement.

"Be wary, Liu Kang," Raiden said to his pupil. "He is unlike anything you have fought before."

"Liu Kang!" the old sorcerer said to the Shaolin warrior. "Strangely, you are the sole Earthrealm warrior to progress to the final stage of the tournament!" Liu walked to the fighting area, standing across from Ermac.

"I am ready," he said at ease.

"We are many. You are one. We will destroy you," Ermac said, which confused everyone except Shang Tsung. Since he's many souls, that's probably why he's using a plural noun. Shang Tsung flipped the coin of destiny and it was tails, making the sorcerer groan in disappointment.

"I swear, if this happens one more time I will take this coin and shove it in Shao Kahn's—" He paused, seeing everyone shocked from what he almost said, including Ermac and Liu Kang. "I mean, tails! First song that gets called will be the one you two shall dance to!"

"'Genie in a Bottle'!" Johnny said quickly. Sonya and Jax bit their lips to prevent from laughing, since they know that song. Even Raiden and Lao smiled, holding in their laughter. The Outworlders don't know the song, so they don't get why they are not trying to laugh. Liu glared at the actor, but once Shang Tsung had the music on, the Earthrealm warrior danced slowly to the beat, while Ermac tries to catch up.

Now that the Outworlders got the tune of the song, some of them looked displeased, seeing how Ermac is not following the beat. Liu on the other hand managed to do his famous Bicycle Kick move in time with the tempo, and he earned applause for it. Shang Tsung glared at the Shaolin, seeing how he's doing so well. Ermac, unfortunately, doesn't know what to do and started to do the "Whip/Nae Nae", which was totally offbeat.

By obvious skill, Liu Kang wins. Ermac fainted from exhaustion, while the Shaolin warrior said, "Earthrealm will not fall into your master's hands." Raiden and Lao walked forward to the winner, smiling at him. The three of them and the rest of the Earthrealmers walked out of the throne room, while Kitana walked over to Shang Tsung.

"He is a greater threat than anticipated," she said to the sorcerer. "I will insure he does not reach the final challenge."

"You're not going to, like, seduce him, are you?" he asked. Kitana shot a glare at him.

"No!" Still glaring from what he asked, Kitana walked out, following Liu Kang to wherever he ends up at. Shang Tsung looks on, saying,

"Yeah you are. Don't lie to me."

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

Liu, with his shirt off, flexed his pectorals and stretched his arms. When he thought he was alone, Liu jumped when he saw Raiden. Despite this, he continued his exercise.

"Remember Bo' Rai Cho's teachings," the Thunder God said to Liu. "For my vision to be realized, you must not let your emotion overpower you. I've seen what your movie incarnation went through in the second movie, and it was just disturbing, not to mention bad."

"Your visions," Liu mentioned, walking up to Raiden. "What causes them?"

"My future self sent them to me," Raiden answered. "Perhaps to ensure some outcome."

"Or to prevent one," Liu added. Just in time, Raiden experienced another vision, and it was himself before he died.

"He must win. Those are my last words before I die. I don't know if it's for fighting or dancing thanks to Shang Tsung. I believe it is you who must win." He revealed his amulet, showing it to Liu. "This amulet was forged by the Elder Gods. It cracked here in the present after my first vision. I thought I dropped it when we teleported here, but I guess not. If we choose wisely, the future will be secured and the cracks healed, and then I can sell this and never use it again."

The Thunder God put it back on as Liu replied, "I trust you will make the right decisions."

"We must trust in the Elder Gods, Liu Kang, just as long as they aren't partying like the last time we were in danger." Raising his hand, lightning was summoned upon Raiden and he teleported, leaving Liu alone to train some more for the next fight. Suddenly, Kitana appeared, walking up to Liu and started to fight him, but Liu blocked them like a boss, smiling at her effort.

Kitana moved back and shook her head, coming toward Liu and trying again, but she failed again and got her butt kicked. Literally. The princess tried one more time, and when tried to land a punch, Liu took hold of her hands.

"You're good!" he said honestly. "Show me more." Kitana pushed him back, determined to beat Liu.

"Do not underestimate me, Shaolin." Liu did his Bicycle Kick, and Kitana got caught in it when she didn't know it would last longer than it originally did. She jumped back and used her bladed fans to dish out some damage, while Liu did a jump kick at a high speed. Both took damage from that, and thanks to his power, Liu used his flaming fists to take away Kitana's health without burning her ironically.

From that, she was defeated and she got on her knees. "I'm impressed," Liu acknowledged the princess.

"Do it," she said with somberness. Liu was thinking of inappropriate things when she said that, but he asked regardless,

"Do what?" He got down on one knee to look at her.

"Kill me," she answered. Liu blinked.

"Why would I do that?"

"I came here to fu— I mean kill you," Kitana quickly stated, refraining eye contact from the Shaolin warrior. "I have failed my father. My emperor."

"Shao Kahn is your father?!" Liu asked, eyes widen from hearing that.

"I have disgraced him. You must kill me."

"I will not," Liu disagreed, making the princess look up at Liu in shock. "This encounter never took place. You have disgraced no one." He smiled as he spoke, and it confused Kitana. Liu stood up and began to walk away, but he added, looking back at Kitana, "I hope we meet again. Under different circumstances." As he began to walk away, Kitana thought long and hard about all of this. He spared her life, and she was pleased from it, especially from an Earthrealmer.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

Now that it's night, Liu, Lao, and Raiden headed to the fighting arena outside, seeing Shang Tsung with creepy eyes watching him. Kitana, with her hand on her hip, which looks fabulous, watches carefully at them, more specifically Liu. Sonya and Jax looked on worriedly, concerned for the fate of Earthrealm, while Johnny just cheered in the background. The three on the arena formed a triangle as Raiden nodded at Liu, while Lao placed a hand on his rival's shoulder smiling at his surrogate brother.

"Kombatants! Only one Earthrealm warrior remains. The Shaolin Liu Kang," Shang Tsung announced. "Is he ready to bear such a heavy burden? Earthrealm's fate is in his hands." Raiden and Lao walked to the sidelines, while Liu stepped on his side of the fighting arena. "Your opponent will be... Scorpion!"

The revenant ninja teleported, prepared for another fight after his satisfaction with Sub-Zero earlier. "I do not fear you, demon," Liu said confidently.

"Fighting with Scorpion... the sorcerer Quan Chi!" From his personal portal, Quan Chi walked out of it. Shang Tsung flipped the coin, and once again, it was on tails, making him boil in rage. "Tails..." he muttered. Since he doesn't want to repeat the phrase, he waited for the actor to say a song title.

"'Gangnam Style'!" Shang Tsung face palmed himself, but let the music play. Luckily for Liu, he somehow knows the song.

"You have already lost," Scorpion said, doing the dance immediately. Quan Chi watched in shock as he sees his ally dancing.

"How do you know how to do that?" the albino sorcerer asked. Scorpion continued, while Liu retaliated.

"I... don't know how to explain it," the hell-spawn ninja replied. Quan Chi shrugged and joined in, even though he has no idea what he's doing. Liu's style was doing better, but Scorpion kept up, despite his ally Quan Chi not dancing very well. The sorcerer passed out due to exhaustion, while Liu Kang did the lasso move.

Scorpion did the booty bounce while Liu did it better, and seeing how the latter was getting more applause, Scorpion fainted, failing to defeat Liu in a dance battle. "As I said, I do not fear you," the Shaolin warrior said. "I pity you."

From his chair, Shang Tsung's eyes narrowed in deep anger. Not only was it from dancing, but he won against the revenant and his sorcerer. While the old man glares on, Liu walks up to his mentor, who says to him, "You have done well. But the tournament is not yet over."

"Goro," Liu responded to the Thunder God.

"What's a Goro?" Johnny asked Sonya. "Is that a Pokémon?" Sonya shrugged, since she clearly hasn't had a clue.

"Liu Kang..." Shang Tsung spoke out, remaining calm from the previous battle, "...it has been years since an Earthrealm warrior has progressed this far. But the reigning champion is far beyond your ability. He's been working on his... four arms for this fight." Liu went back to his spot and breathed in and out carefully, remaining calm. "To the Lair with you!" With his outcry, the sorcerer used his magic to teleport Liu to the Lair, and the latter looked down to see he is slowly heading downwards like quicksand, and then immediately made it, falling down in the process.

As the Shaolin warrior slowly got up, he heard heavy breathing, and he turned himself around to check his surroundings and to find Goro.

"I did not expect to fight or dance in this tournament," the Shokan said. Liu looked behind him to see the four armed creature, who is unbelievably tall and buff as hell. "But eventually even the Shaolin produce a warrior worthy of a Shokan."

"I know who you are!" Liu responded. "I am ready for you!"

"I will give you a warrior's death, then I will burn and eat you! I'm starving!" He started to taunt Liu by flexing his muscles with his top arms, and Liu quickly did his Bicycle Kick. After that was done, Goro kept on taunting, which was weird, but if a flawless victory is what Liu will get, he shall receive it! After having to deal with two rounds, and nearly defeating Goro, Liu used his X-ray on the Shokan, and defeated him before they had to do a third round.

It seems the Shaolin trained a warrior greater than a Shokan," Liu fired at the defeated creature. Seeing that he has won, Liu placed his hands together and sighed. A green portal appeared from above and Liu looked at it, smiling at the fact that he doesn't have to be lost in the island to head back.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

Shang Tsung eagerly awaits on his throne, while everyone else was waiting anxiously to know who is going to win. The teleportation pool grew stronger, as Raiden anticipated if Liu had won, while Shang Tsung stood up. It revealed Liu, who smiled at his fellow Earthrealmers. Shang Tsung glared and clenched his teeth, heading to the fighting arena, since he's the final challenge.

"Shang Tsung! Only one fight remains!" Liu announced. "Face me... in Mortal Kombat, or Mortal Dancing depending on the coin!"

"So be it," the sorcerer replied. He flipped the coin and watched it land, revealing tails. This really pissed of Shang Tsung, and since he's old, he cannot dance. "Nope, nope, nope! You win! Screw the dancing!"

"You're missing something else!" Liu added. Shang Tsung groaned like an immature teenager.

"I concede."

"Yeah!" Sonya and Nightwolf said.

"Well done, my friend, even though there was no fight or dance," Lao admitted.

"He has saved Earthrealm," Raiden acknowledged. An abundance of light appeared from above, and it almost blinded everyone. Regardless, they went to the champion.

"That was awesome, Liu Kang!" Sonya said, patting him on the shoulder three times.

"Congratulations," Nightwolf said with a bright smile.

"Way to go, kid!" Jax complimented.

"MVP, baby! You need to be in one of my movies!" Johnny suggested. As the Earthrealmers cheered for Liu, the Outworlders walked to the bright portal, Shang Tsung heading out first, then Reptile, Kano, Jade, and before Kitana stepped foot into the portal, she looked at Liu, smiling behind her mask. She mentally congratulated him while Liu smiled back at her.

Raiden walked up to Liu and bowed in respect. Liu reciprocated and felt Lao's hand on his shoulder, giving him a huge smile. "We should do some karaoke to celebrate!" he exclaimed. Liu nodded in agreement while Raiden looked at his amulet. It made a mystical sound and it cracked again, surprising the Thunder God.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

"You failed me!" Shao Kahn said to the beaten Shang Tsung, who was on his knees and surrounded by Kitana, Baraka, and Reptile. "Five hundred years I have waited! Now I must wait five hundred more! Don't you know how many movies I have to watch to past the time?!"

"My lord! All is not lost! If they had picked that song with the 'Wobble' dance, we could have had a chance!" Shang Tsung pleaded. The emperor glared at the sorcerer.

"Really?! None of the kombatants picked the 'Wobble'?! I trained our kombatants to do specifically that song!" Shao Kahn groaned in disgust, walking to his thone, while Shang Tsung pleaded again. "Curse the Elder Gods and their tournament! I should have taken Earthrealm by force!" He turned around and continued, "But I am bound by their rules." He sat down, moping, "Rules that cannot be broken."

"My lord—!" Shang Tsung said again.

"Kill him," the emperor commanded, Baraka and Reptile grasping his arms while Kitana prepared her weapons to finish him.

"But what if the rules are changed?" Shang Tsung asked. This took Shao Kahn's attention.

"Kitana!" he said to his daughter as a way to stop, the princess looking at him all concerned. "Continue..."

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **That's the end of the first MK story-line! I'll carry on over the scene where Liu gets his medal in the next one, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter (now that it's longer than the last one :/) and I hope you look forward to the next chapter! I'm also starting college on Monday, so wish me luck! If you are heading into your first year of college as well, I wish you luck also! :)**


	6. Jax: Confused as Hell

**Welcome back, people! After having to deal with the first two weeks of college and working, I have to say it's not bad! It's completely different from high school, and having two classes for two days along with online classes is so much easier for me to handle! I'm just worried about exams, but other than that, you'll love it once you become a college freshman. :)**

 **xMK Warriorx: Thanks! XD I now need a Vine where the MK characters do that dance!**

 **Natia: That would be an unsolved mystery right there. I have no clue either. :P However, I was playing the mobile version of MKX, and when I would face against Liu Kang, his was making noises when he did his Bicycle Kick.**

 **TriviumForEver: I like that! XD I don't know if I'll be doing that, but never say never. :)**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **Jax: Confused as Hell**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

At the Wu Shi Academy, the Shaolin warriors and the remaining Earthrealmers except Nightwolf for some reason, watch as Liu walks up to Raiden, and they bow to each other in respect. The medal bearer accidentally bumped into Raiden, since his hat prevents him from seeing clear, but Raiden casually took the medal and put it on Liu, who tilted his head down for support. Everyone behind the two cheered and clapped, getting a close up on Lao, whose hair looks like hasn't been washed in weeks.

Later as dusk arises, everyone celebrated with drinking, karaoke with Lao doing so well with the song "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC, and Guitar Hero battles with Sonya surprisingly beating Johnny in it, despite never playing the game before. Jax was smoking with his cigar, while Raiden was standing beside him to watch Lao beating Liu in his favorite game.

"I do not understand why this expensive amulet of mine keeps on being damaged. He must win... If not Liu Kang, then who?" Raiden said to the smoker.

"Ya got me..." Jax replied. "I think it's about time that an African American can save the day. Not sure anybody coulda done what he did. He made Shang Tsung look like a puss just for not dancing!" To their right, a seemingly familiar man was walking towards them, and even though he scowled for what Jax said, he smiled afterwards to keep calm.

"Here to congratulate us on our victory, sorcerer?" Raiden asked the man walking up to them.

"What? Shang Tsung?!" Jax snapped, looking at the bearded man. "More like Shang Tsung Jr.!" Shang Tsung clenched his teeth in disappointment, replying,

"I knew this disguise wasn't going to work!"

"You have been revitalized, I see," Raiden stated. "I didn't realize your master was in the habit for rewarding failure, especially when you refused to dance to redeem yourself."

"The emperor has an offer, Raiden. A new tournament, one that involves other battles besides kombat and dancing." Raiden chuckled, thinking that he's gone insane. He crossed his arms and replied,

"I see no reason to participate in any of your plans."

"The emperor proposes a single tournament, to replace the current system of ten," Shang Tsung elaborated. "It will be held in Outworld. If Earthrealm does not win, Outworld will absorb it. But if Earthrealm wins, Shao Kahn will abandon his claim to it forever and move on to another realm. He's interested in Dancerealm, so he'll probably invade that too."

"Tell the emperor to suck on it, whatever that means," Raiden replied, looking back at the view with Jax. "Johnny Cage said it so blame him." The sorcerer smiled darkly, and with his magic, flames appeared from his hands and he stretched them, summoning an orange portal with lots of Tarkatans. Shocked, Raiden engaged in a fight with Shang Tsung, while Jax jumped off and ran to a butterface and punched him.

He went to a couple more and knocked them out, but then one Tarkatan smacked his face, back to back with another one. With one kick, Jax landed on the ground and was blacked out with a kick to the face.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

"He gained a momentary advantage during our kombat and escaped," Raiden's voice said as it faded in into Jax's hearing. "Even though Jax is currently in first person point of view, I know what we must do." When Jax's eyes opened, he saw Johnny's face close to him, and he shrieked, since he was too close to him. At least he's not in first person point of view anymore.

"Dude, I don't need no mouth to mouth resuscitation! Also, anybody get the number o' that—" The major paused and looked at the environment, burned to the ground. "Wait. Where's Sonya?"

"Shang Tsung has taken her," Raiden answered.

"We gotta find her!"

"We must follow them!" Lao said to Raiden, clenching his fist. Raiden raised his hand towards the Shaolin warrior and said,

"Shang Tsung has made it clear that Earthrealm will be under constant threat unless I agree to this ridiculous new tournament." Next up is Raiden's vision of Liu killing Shao Kahn, and it resulted in the Thunder God having a pleased, but blank expression.

"Another vision? Did you have mushrooms that make you see it?" Jax asked Raiden.

"Yes, and no. I saw Liu Kang win the proposed tournament. I believe we must attend, even though we clearly won the first one fair and square." The Thunder God looked at Liu and said to him, "But my earlier vision, of your victory over Shang Tsung, was apparently not the solution I sought. Therefore his premonition must show an event I need to change. Perhaps 'he must win' refers to another."

Liu blinked and frowned, meaning all that he did was for nothing. "Hear me, Elder Gods! I accept the terms proposed by Shao Kahn!" A ray of golden light shone upon Raiden as the four watched in awe. "We go to Outworld," Raiden said.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

Back at Shao Kahn's throne room, the ruler of Outworld is visited by Goro and a group of Tarkatans with pink and blue shirts for some strange reason, who presented him with an object of some sort. The emperor looked at it, analyzing it by moving it.

"I should have a line for this, but apparently I don't," he said to himself, giving the yin-yang object back to the Shokan. Raiden and the other Earthrealmers besides Liu and Lao walked in the throne room, stopping so they wouldn't be noticed.

I assume that's the Big Man himself," Jax mentioned, referring to Shao Kahn.

"The John Cena wannabe with the cow skull on his head?" Johnny asked. "I bet he's cosplaying one of the characters from my movies. And where are the Kung Fu twins?"

"I sent Liu Kang and Kung Lao to free their Shaolin masters," Raiden answered. "I expected Sonya Blade to be here with Shang Tsung."

"She better not have a scratch on her," Jax muttered in an icy tone, walking forward.

"Wait! We'll be seen!" Raiden warned the major. "This is a tournament!"

"Ah!" Shang Tsung said out of nowhere beside Shao Kahn. "The Earthrealm delegation has arrived. And we have a volunteer for First Kombat!"

"Wait, what now?" Jax said, stopping himself.

"The tournament will begin!" Shao Kahn announced. The multiple butterfaces roared in cheers, some giving each other chest bumps and high fives.

"Jackson Briggs!" Shang Tsung called out his full name. "You will face... Baraka!" The butterfaces applauded for the leader as he stepped in with his blades out.

"Damn you ugly!" Jax called out.

"That's why we have been called butterfaces!" Baraka explained. "My blades will find your heart and drink it like Gatorade!" Due to being nervous, Jax crouched down and kicked Baraka at his legs. The Tarkatan spun with his blades out and cut Jax's skin from his arm, but the latter prevailed, grabbing Baraka by the next and punching him four times in the face. To finish him off, Jax used his weapons to fire a purple beam at the Tarkatan, making him win the fight.

"You shouldn't be running with those," Jax said. "You could be running and trip, then boom: you're dead!" As the butterface was groaning, Jax pointed at the younger looking sorcerer, "Where's Sonya?"

"Tell me, Major Briggs... Do you and she do anything other than rescue each other?" Shang Tsung asked.

"Well, we host the Military Awards. You see, we would have performances—"

"Enough! Your next opponent will be—" Reptile walked to the sorcerer. "What is it?" he asked the Zaterrean. Reptile whispered something to him, and the sorcerer said in revulsion, "That's dirty!" Reptile shook his head and said what he whispered again. "Excellent. It seems I have a pressing matter to attend to."

"What? Like a prostate exam?" Johnny mocked. The sorcerer glared daggers at him while everyone in the room laughed, including Reptile.

"With the emperor's permission," Shang Tsung continued after the laughter died down, "we will reconvene later." Shao Kahn nodded and arose from his throne. Kitana looked at Jade and nodded at her, leaving the room.

"What was that all about? I think we should follow 'im," Jax said as he walked up to Johnny and Raiden. The Thunder God notices another vision, this time regarding Sonya who is chained and trying to get out. "You okay?"

"Sonya Blade... she is to be executed," Raiden announced. "My powers are compromised here in Outworld, but I will be able to transport us near enough to her." The three left the throne room, and found themselves in a room where it's hot as hell. Poor Raiden, unlike Jax and Johnny, the Thunder God is fully clothed and sweating like crazy.

"Maybe you could try for even nearer next time?" the actor asked the Thunder God. "Where are we?"

"I will inform you the instant I know," Raiden said, fanning himself with his hand.

"Man, I thought Shang Tsung's island is confusing, but this takes the cake," Jax said. "I just wish this damn tracking device worked in here."

"This is just like my movie 'Time Smashers,'" Johnny mentioned. "We were goin' around—"

"Give it a rest, will ya?" Jax remarked in annoyance. "Makin' my ears hurt, and I'm so damn confused!" Johnny paused for about five seconds, but then he couldn't shut up by asking the major,

"So what's the deal with you and Sonya, anyway? She's smokin' hot! I would love to have fun with her, if you know what I mean." Johnny clicked his tongue at Jax, emphasizing his last sentence.

"It's not like that, you sick pervert. I'm her C.O."

"Honey like that, under my command? Oh I'd be so—"

"You'll wanna stop talking now, you horny bastard." Once again, Johnny couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"But if it's not like that, then you won't mind if I—"

"That's it!" Jax exclaimed. "Time somebody shut you the hell up and learn to control your hormones!" With that, Jax plunged forward and punched Johnny in the face, which made the actor sad, but he retaliated, punching the major in the nuts. It immobilized him for a bit, but got the hang of it when he yelled, "Get some!" to the actor. He grabbed him and used his knee to break Johnny's back twice, and then throwing him to the ground, immediately stopping the fight.

Jax kissed his bicep while Johnny groaned from the pain in his back. "How do you like that, Mr. A-List?"

"Enough!" Raiden scolded, walking to the major. "Jackson Briggs. You will restrain yourself. Just because Johnny has a crush on Sonya, that doesn't mean you should beat him." Jax reached out his hand towards the defeated Johnny and replied,

"Yeah well, I—" Before he could continue, Raiden motioned him to be quiet.

"Someone approaches."

"Good. Maybe somebody else needs their ass whooped." He walked up to Jade, while Johnny slowly got back up and walked to Raiden. "You lookin' for somethin'?"

"The Armory is restricted. You will leave now," Jade notified.

"That's what this place was!" Raiden acknowledged. The three looked at the Thunder God with their eyebrows raised. Jax shook his head and said to Jade,

"Gonna have to ask nicer than that." Jade ran up to Jax and used her glowing staff to pick him up, and kicked him to knock him off the staff. Jax grabbed Jade and hit her three times in the face.

"When will he learn to control his temper?" Johnny asked, watching them fight.

"He'll learn soon enough, Johnny Cage," Raiden replied.

"Also, why do you say my first and last name? Can't you just call me Johnny?"

"Everyone calls me by my full name," Raiden admitted. Johnny took off his sunglasses and gave Raiden a curious look.

"You only have one name! Oh! Jax won!" the actor said, seeing the major panting from the fight.

"Wrong place, wrong time, lady," Jax said to Jade. Johnny walked up to Jax while rubbing his neck from his fight with the latter.

"Feel better?" While putting on his glasses, Johnny looked at Jax, who looked guilty for beating him up.

"Uh, listen, Cage—"

"Don't worry about it. Thanks to her, we know where this fiery place is."

"Yes," Raiden agreed. "And where we must go. Now hurry up before I turn into a Fire God!" Raiden headed off while Jax did so too.

"Let's do it," he responded to the Thunder God's words, following him.

"Um... um..." Johnny stammered not sure of what to do.

"Come on, Cage!" Jax said from afar. The actor sighed and followed them.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

Blindfolded creatures were playing a game which is like dice, but there was a lot of cheering involved. Watching them is Sonya and the Shokan Sheeva, the former being tied up to an anchor around her waist since her breasts probably couldn't handle it. Sheeva wore a poker face as she watched the creatures play.

"What is it with you Shokan and underground cesspools?" Sonya asked.

"If you haven't dishonored yourself by attempting escape, we would not be in this sewer," Sheeva responded. "Seriously, the smell in here is wretched! I could spend my time planning a date with Goro, but no! I have to babysit you!"

"Geez, lady!" Sonya replied, rolling her eyes. From afar, the three men found Sonya, and Johnny of all people had to yell out her name, garnering the attention of the puzzling creatures.

"Guards! Stop them!" Sheeva commanded. Jax glared at the actor.

"So much for the surprise attack..." he told him. The door behind them closed.

"Well, what else could we have done?" Johnny questioned. "Swim in the acid and die while sneaking up to them?" The three men ran forward while Jax continued. Johnny and Raiden got into a fighting stance and waited for incoming foes, but Jax seems to take care of their job pretty well, making one of the guards fall into the acid with the weapon he took from his now dead opponent. Instead of using the cool weapon, he threw it away, making it a wasted potential.

Jax somehow turned into Super Mario and jumped over the guards, who were surprised by that. Raiden and Johnny stepped in and began fighting the guards while Jax steps forward to Sheeva.

"She is the emperor's property, human," Sheeva announced.

"She's nobody's property," Jax fired back, fighting against the Shokan. The latter jumped and managed to bounce on Jax two times, but unlike the actor's back, his is sturdier. She released a fireball, but Jax's energy blaster deflected it. Jax grabbed Sheeva and smacked her from side to side. For a few minutes, they were nearly close to dying since they were near acid, but luckily for Jax, he conquered, winning the very close match.

"I guess extra arms don't make a difference," he mentioned. Sonya watched her C.O. heading towards her and jokingly said,

"You sure have a way with women." Jax looked up at the blonde and picked her up, gently placing her down once the anchor was away from her.

"You know me. I'm a class act." Pulling out a knife, the major cut the rope while Johnny and Raiden walked forward.

"Thanks," Sonya said. "What took you so long? I had to hear her bitch and moan about not having her date planned."

"He was busy hitting me in the face," Johnny answered, pointing his thumb towards him. Jax nodded with a cheesy grin, while Sonya checked her wrist computer.

"That's weird... I've got two sets of readings... heavy tech signals... both of 'em."

"What?! How come yours work and mine don't?" Jax complained, checking his, which were unfortunately still not working.

"Technology..." Raiden trailed, crossing his arms. "Then they cannot be of Outworld. We need to confront the source of each signal. We might discover the one whose victory I must insure."

"Wait, what about us awesome humans?" Johnny asked. "What are we? Chopped liver?" Raiden gave the actor a displeased look. "What?"

"Perhaps you are right, Johnny Cage," Raiden replied, uncrossing his arms. "You will stay close to me."

"Great, but can you please stop saying my last name and just call me by—?"

"Close as a shadow, and twice as silent," Raiden advised.

"Sonya, you're with me," Jax announced. "Keepin' my eye on you." He walked up to her wrist computer and pointed one of the signals, saying to the Thunder God, "Raiden, looks like you'll wanna teleport yourself about thirty clicks that way."

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **I need to make a small note: if you seen a word that looks incorrect, I use the subtitles in the story mode to correspond the dialogue, while adding in extra if I want to add something funny. I know y'all still love this, but I despise Grammar Nazis saying "I can't read this because of the grammar" or anything related to that.** **Don't worry, I always check with Microsoft Word before uploading this. ;)**

 **Either way, did you enjoy this? I'm sorry the update took so long, but up next is Smoke and let's say it will be interesting. :)**


	7. Smoke: Call 911 Now!

**We're almost halfway in the parody! XD Thank the Elder Gods for making me have only one day of school, even though this is uploaded in the weekend! Now here's a chapter that I hope a lot of you will enjoy, since Smoke's a popular character. I think he should be playable in MKX as part of Kombat Pack 2, just as long as Fujin will be in it. XD**

 **Guest: I was going to joke about that, but I couldn't think of anything funny to put in that, so I left it alone. XD That was a gaming sin from the YouTube video though.**

 **TriviumForever: Thank you! The tag battles are hard, especially if you're not good with a certain character. I thought I already did that with Sonya and the others lol. But Smoke does have one here, so yeah. :P**

 **MikuHatsuneLove: No worries, dear. :) And thanks again!**

 **xMK Warriorx: I had to, man. XD**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **Smoke: Call 911 Now!**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

Somewhere in Outworld, two ninjas were at the shore, and honestly, they don't know how they got there, but with the mission they were assigned to, that's how they ended up there.

"Alright Tundra," a grayish black clad ninja said to the man who sort of stole Sub-Zero's clothes. "Before you can cause attention with your brother's identity, we have to finish what was interrupted when we heard the news." The second Sub-Zero sighed.

"Do we have to, Smoke? It's already on YouTube! Plus, doing it in Bi-Han's identity might offend him!"

"Yes! No one will see us here! Let us proceed then, Sub-Zero," Smoke announced, giving him a pat on the shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he yelled, "To the window!" Sub-Zero sighed, but continued the song,

"To the wall..."

"To the sweat drip down and fall!"

"To all these females crawl." After Sub-Zero said that, he felt a bit better, saying the rest with Smoke, "To all, skeet, skeet, skeet, skeet, skeet, skeet, got, I got what?!"

"See?" Smoke asked. "Now you're feeling better! When we're done here, we need to do a new routine for the song 'Ew!' and find some drag for our characters." The younger Sub-Zero nodded and said,

"We should separate. Our fellow Lin Kuei will not be far behind once our absence is discovered."

"If only they had been more forthcoming with the details of your brother's demise," Smoke pointed out. "Besides that, we all knew that Scorpion had a strange crush on your brother, so we can't say he killed him yet. We will find Shang Tsung. He will tell us all he knows."

"If he killed Bi-Han, he will die," Sub-Zero said with a small frown, despite being covered by his mask. He turned to Smoke and pledged towards him saying, "Be stealthful as the night..."

"...and deadly as the dawn," Smoke finished reciprocating his actions. Before any of them moved, Smoke commented, "Whoever made that motto needs to get laid." Sub-Zero shrugged and left, leaving Smoke alone. From afar, Kitana walked up to the ninja, saying,

"The emperor was wise to send me here, and not just for screen time. The Lin Kuei do walk uninvited in his realm."

"Wise though your emperor must be," Smoke replied, "he was foolish to send his housemaid to interfere with Lin Kuei business." Kitana glared fiercely at the Lin Kuei assassin, and slapped his face, spinning him around for a few seconds.

"I am Kitana, Princess of Outworld!" she barked at Smoke. "And I deal harshly with sharp-tongued intruders!" The princess kicked the ninja three times, then used her fans to whip up a small tornado, making the ninja fly. She jumped backwards and threw her bladed fans at her flying opponent, landing him to the ground.

Smoke retaliated by teleporting with... well smoke, and then used his smoke bomb to transport Kitana from above, and then did an air grab. Feeling too greedy, Smoke used his teleporting abilities for an advantage, and even though Kitana is smart in kombat, she unfortunately was not up to the challenge, losing against him.

"Where there is Smoke, there is fire," Smoke said to the defeated princess. He looked to see a building that was actually on fire, and added, "Just like that building there." He walked up to her and said, "Sleep well, princess. As much as I would love to fondle your breasts, I'm too popular to do that."

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

After that strange comment, he found himself at a forest, and he found Kano and Shang Tsung with bazookas. He never expected Shang Tsung to wield one, but that makes him more threatening, to be honest.

"With a whole army totin' these, no one in Outworld or Earthrealm could stand up to you," the Australian said to the sorcerer. Smoke watched the mercenary fire the weapon while waving his hand to move the flies away from him.

"Well done," Shang Tsung complimented Kano. "You may tell your fellow Black Dragon that I am very interested in your merchandise." He looked at the weapon with caution, and then aimed it at Kano. "So to shoot, you press this trigger—?"

"No, no, no!" Kano shrieked. "Point that away from me!" The sorcerer looked confused, but follow the Black Dragon leader's order, aiming at the tree behind them. Smoke glared at the sorcerer and walked up to them, who should have just sneak on them instead, but whatever.

"Shang Tsung!" he called, pointing at him. The two looked at the Lin Kuei assassin. Kano put down his weapon and said to the sorcerer,

"I'll take care of him. No charge." He walked up to Smoke and said with his accent growing thicker, "One dead Lin Kuei in a tick!" The mercenary used his eyepiece to shoot out a laser, but Smoke dodged it. Enraged, Kano grabbed Smoke and strangled him, shaking him for emphasis.

It was all done for the mercenary, since Smoke had his X-ray up and grabbed Kano, smacking jaw to the ground, and kicking his nose so bad it was bleeding. "Stay down," he warned the mercenary. "I would have words with your associate." The sorcerer walked up to him slowly. "Tell me what you know of Sub-Zero's death."

Before he get an answer, Reptile appeared out of nowhere, and the sorcerer turned into Sub-Zero. "Despite his failure at my tournament, I'll wager he was more powerful than you, Lin Kuei."

"Wait a minute!" Smoke said.

"What?" the fake Sub-Zero asked.

"Which Sub-Zero are you?" the sorcerer shook his head, while Reptile was confused, but when was he not confused?

"There's only one, genius!" Smoke almost gave away that Kuai Liang was the new Sub-Zero, so he said in response,

"Assuming his form does not make you inherit his skill, shape shifter."

"Let us see if smoke can freeze," the sorcerer said, immediately using Sub-Zero's powers against Smoke. Seeing that he missed the chance to freeze him, Reptile used his acid to spit it out at Smoke, which burned his skin a bit. Shang Tsung came in and used Sub-Zero's Ice Slide attack, and couldn't help but use it again, since it was fun. Smoke tried to teleport him, but the slide got to him before he could land one.

Reptile came in and did the same thing the impersonator did, but with his acid. Smoke luckily took note and grabbed Reptile, shaking him with his throw and knocked out the Zaterran. Unfortunately, the fake Sub-Zero caught the Lin Kuei assassin in his X-ray, crushing his gut with a grip and head-butting Smoke. However, Smoke managed to stop Shang Tsung before he could land a freeze, and used his X-ray attack, winning him the battle.

"Man, why are tag team battles so hard?" Smoke asked himself, taking deep breaths. "Now answer me!" he demanded from the sorcerer, who changed back into his regular self. "What do you know of Sub-Zero?" Smoke received a slap, and he knew better that it wasn't Reptile, since he was defeated.

"Smoke!" a robotic, yet familiar voice said throughout the forest. The hitting continued until Smoke walked backwards. The sorcerer grinned and teleported with his flaming hand. When Smoke's invisible beating was done, it was Sektor, who became a cyber-ninja.

"You have disobeyed the directive to remain at the Lin Kuei temple," he said.

"Sektor?!" Smoke said in shock, still feeling winded up.

"You will return with us to begin your transformation."

"You actually did it... You're a cyborg! Did they add music to your system like they announced at the meeting?"

"We are the Lin Kuei," Sektor said, pledging himself. "More stealthful than the night, more deadly than the dawn!" Since Smoke didn't get an answer, he just fought against the cyborg ninja. Oddly enough, when Smoke grabbed the cyber ninja, music started playing from Sektor, and it was ironically, "I'll Make a Man out of You".

"Is that the song from _Mulan_?" Smoke asked, dodging the cyborg's attacks.

"Due to our origins," Sektor said, continuing to fight Smoke, "we have to have music that originates from our birthplace or our abilities. Since I was born from China, _Mulan_ was inserted for me."

Smoke thought it was interesting, but still, giving up his free will is entirely regrettable. He actually made the fight interesting by following the chorus to the song, and with the help of it, he won the fight. Sektor landed on the ground, as Smoke walked up to him and said,

"I will never submit!" Smoke began to leave the defeated cyber ninja, but then another appeared in front of him. Four more appeared and began to do some weird technological processing. He tried to teleported, but he was in place.

Thankfully, Johnny and Raiden teleported at the location near them. "There is great energy nearby," Raiden acknowledged. The actor patted the Thunder God on his shoulder.

"Um... Rai-dude," Johnny said, pointing at the obvious event happening. Seeing it, it triggered a vision for Raiden, as it was Smoke in his human form, only to be a cyborg afterwards. Raiden glared and announced, "He must not take him!" Throwing an electric blast at the cyborgs, it stopped them. Sektor transported away, not caring since he's a cyborg.

Smoke looked at the cyber ninjas being electrocuted, and as they fall down like dominoes, he looked to where the lightning came from, and as Johnny and Raiden walked forward, he pledged to the Thunder God and kneel before him.

"Thank you, Lord Raiden. I am called Smoke." Standing up, Smoke asked him, "Why are you here in Outworld?"

"To participate in a tournament to save Earthrealm, even though we kind of already done that two chapters ago," Raiden said. "Join us, Smoke." Smoke wished he could, but he replied,

"Forgive me, but if Sektor was searching for me, he is hunting Sub-Zero as well."

"Sub-Zero?" Johnny questioned. "Call me crazy with a K, which is how we spell it somehow... but didn't we see him die?"

"The Grand Master intends to turn every Lin Kuei into a cyborg. If it wasn't for _Star Wars_ , this really wouldn't happen. My friend is in danger," Smoke said, not answering Johnny's question fully.

"The tournament," Raiden said. "I have a feeling your friend will be there."

"Yeah," Johnny said. "Because of those mushrooms you've been taking that helps you see into the future!" Raiden sighed and shook his head, crossing his arms. Jax already asked about this, and Raiden said no, obviously.

"Why did I bother bringing you with me?"

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **I had to do something with Smoke and Sub-Zero in the beginning. XD I wanted to do the clean version of the song because it's awkward for them to say the dirty one out loud.**


	8. Sub-Zero: No, The Other One

**First off, I need to apologize for the long update. It's not because of writer's block, since this is a parody, but rather because of college. :P I also have a new story in mind that I really want to get started on, but I really need to finish this before focusing on that. But, here I am and I have this chapter up for you guys! Thanks for keeping up with me!**

 **Guest: Thanks! Unfortunately, I don't plan on writing those since it would only work in script style. :( I would love to do more funny stuff in Mortal Kombat, but I'm focusing on a new type of story.**

 **Guest (2): I thought that idea you put in the last review was funny. :)**

 **MikuHatsuneLove: I wanted Smoke and Sub-Zero to do that for some reason, so I decided to put that in there! XD**

 **en-lumine: Glad you like it, buddy! :D Don't worry about reviewing late. :)**

 **xMK Warriorx: Nah, not really. Johnny just said that because he didn't pay attention to Jax in his chapter. XD**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **Sub-Zero: No, The Other One**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

The younger Sub-Zero started to freeze the two blindfolded creatures he just defeated in the Soul Chamber. As soon as he was done with freezing them, he said to them,

"A pity you could have not cooperate. We could have built a snowman!" With his Lin Kuei senses tingling, he encountered Cyber Cyrax walking towards him.

"You are ordered to return to the Lin Kuei temple for assimilation," he said monotonously. Sub-Zero's eyes widen when he noticed his friend was indeed turned into a robot.

"Cyrax! But, you said you didn't want this!" Kuai Liang said to the cyber ninja.

"I am Lin Kuei Unit LK4D4," Cyrax corrected. "You will come with me."

"I am sorry for what they did to you, but I will not comply." Sub-Zero started the fight with his sliding. Much like his brother, he did every move that he would do, but Cyrax teleported and stood behind him. When Kuai Liang turned around, he kicked Cyrax at his robot chest plate, and the song "Be Prepared" started to play. Sub-Zero raised an eyebrow at the cyber ninja.

"Is that from 'Lion King'?" Sub-Zero asked while fighting against the cyber ninja. Cyrax said nothing and continued fighting him, ignoring the music playing inside him. Something about the music helped Sub-Zero earn an advantage against the fight, and as he used his X-ray attack, the music stopped. Sub-Zero banged his head against Cyrax's, and even though it made him a bit dizzy, he won.

"I will face the Lin Kuei when my task is done, not before," Sub-Zero panted out. Without saying a word, Cyrax teleported away, and Sub-Zero's vision sees Jax and Sonya, checking on their wrist computers.

"The readings were getting stronger and now they're gone," Sonya stated. "This piece of crap is useless!" She looked up to see Sub-Zero, and was surprised to see him in front of her. "Sub-Zero?! But... you're dead!" She and Jax walked up to him, while the younger Sub-Zero replied,

"I am not the Sub-Zero you speak of. He was my brother."

"Your... brother?"

"Yes," Sub-Zero said with a hint of annoyance. "When a mother and a father wanted another child, they would—"

"We get it, man," Jax said, his face decorated in shock.

"Sub-Zero," Sonya said to the Lin Kuei assassin. "He was killed by someone named Scorpion." Kuai Liang's eyes widen after hearing the truth.

"Smoke and I discussed this! Sure, he had a strange crush on my brother, but this solves everything! Where would I find him?"

"Try the Coliseum. That's where—" Before she could continue, the mouth of the architectural creature began to release some type of green energy, and it was surrounding the three.

"You have disturbed our regeneration process. Plus, we were trying to watch _Keeping Up with the Kardashians_!" Suddenly, the creation of Shao Kahn appeared.

"Ermac," Jax announced, glaring and grabbing him by the throat. "Gotcha!" he said before he could land a punch on the telepath. Ermac stopped his fist from moving, and seeing that the major is distracted from the shock of his powers, he used his other hand to telepathically grasp Jax's right hand.

With Ermac's control, he had Jax's arms spread out, and the latter groaned from the intensity of the pain. With a hidden grin, Ermac released a strong amount of energy to the point where Jax's arms were completely off of him, bleeding severely fast. Jax yelled from the pain while the telepath slightly pushed him to the ground, leaving the major helpless.

"Jax!" his best friend said, crouching to his side to use her energy blaster to stop the bleeding and help calm him down. "Stay with me, Jax!"

"We will break you as well," Ermac stated to Sub-Zero.

"Not if I break you first!" Kuai Liang fired back. Ermac got the first hit and released an energy blast afterward. Sub-Zero made an ice clone and threw it at Ermac. It distracted him while the Lin Kuei assassin created an ice hammer and smashed it against Shao Kahn's creation. Ermac's head was spinning from the dizziness, so Kuai Liang finished the fight off with an uppercut.

"I remain whole, for now." He walked up to the blonde, who was trying to get in touch with her wrist computer.

"Sonya Blade to Command. Sonya Blade to Command. Do you read? God, you need to pick up before I'll head over there and kick your—"

"You somehow stopped the bleeding with something that could hurt," Sub-Zero acknowledged Sonya.

"Yeah, but he needs a medic as soon as possible. First, he ends up in drag, now this!"

"I must go to the Coliseum," the Lin Kuei assassin said otherwise.

"But I need your help to get him to—"

"There's a portal to the south," Sub-Zero interrupted. "Look, you seem like a badass woman, but stop complaining and head over there so you can transport yourselves back to Earthrealm!"

"Mother..." Sonya stopped herself from swearing, despite being mad about the lack of support. While picking Jax up, she said to herself, "That portal better be close..."

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

At the Coliseum, Kitana was carefully dodging her opponent's attacks while stepping backward. Sub-Zero walked forward from wherever and as soon as he can see the fight, he waited patiently, anger burning in his rather icy blue eyes. Kitana stood victorious from the fight and had her bladed fan ready for a fatality.

"I have failed. I deserved death," her opponent said in a sad tone. Kitana thought to herself from her previous encounter with Liu.

 _"I have failed my father. You must kill me."_ Those words echoed in her head, as he spared her from death as well. She frowned at the man below her, while Shao Kahn said to the princess,

"Kill him!" She looked at her father, who was growing impatient and did Kitana's job for him, releasing a green energy of some sort to the finished man. Kitana could only watch in pity, letting her weapon down in the process. "Kitana! You will join me." The princess took one last glance at the deceased man, and walked up to Shao Kahn, while Sub-Zero glares at the emperor, his breathing become intense thanks to the fogging from his mask.

A Tarkatan took the corpse away while Sub-Zero walks up to Shao Kahn, ready to fight. "Shao Kahn! I challenge Scorpion, the murderer of my brother! You will bring him before me!"

"No one makes demands of the emperor!" Shang Tsung scolded. "Reptile!" The Zaterrean walked to the fighting arena, and before they could do anything, Shao Kahn announced.

"By choice, I will pick the type of competition! You two will face each other in... Mortal Dancing!" A roar in the audience occurred and Sub-Zero looked confused.

"Wait a minute, I thought this is Mortal Kombat!" he said to the emperor. Ignoring the Lin Kuei assassin, the emperor said,

"My song of choice will be "Cha Cha Slide'!" Sub-Zero was still confused, while Reptile looked pumped up. Unfortunately, Kuai Liang didn't know what "Cha Cha Slide" is, due to the fact that he trained for his lifetime, so knowing songs won't help him. However, the song basically gives instructions to the dance, so Sub-Zero followed what the singer was saying.

Reptile was surprised that the crowd was favoring over his opponent instead of him. Even when he was getting the hang of it, the crowd kept chanting Sub-Zero's name. After the song ended, Reptile fainted due to disappointment.

"I don't know how this all happened, but killing you is not my purpose here." He looked at the emperor and said to him, "Your followers hold you in high esteem, warlord. They fight, ironically dance, and die for your amusement. You should be ashamed! My brother participated in this folly. I do so to only face his killer!"

"And you shall," Shao Kahn announced.

"Come on!" Sub-Zero complained. "After that ridiculous— wait, so I'll fight Scorpion?" The emperor sighed, shaking his head from Sub-Zero's mishearing. Quan Chi got out his phone and started calling Scorpion.

 _"Hello?"_ Scorpion's voice picked up.

"Scorpion, you have a challenger," Quan Chi said to the revenant.

 _"But I'm in the middle of that Disney movie you've been showing me! It's really good—"_

"I said that you have a challenger! You can finish the movie when you are done!" Scorpion groaned from the phone and he hung up, immediately at the Coliseum. He noticed the clothing that the first Sub-Zero had on, and the revenant looked at Kuai Liang.

"You're not the Sub-Zero I had forbidden and strange feelings for!"

"I am his family and clan," the Lin Kuei assassin replied. "And thankfully, I'm not your brother-in-law! I fight for his honor."

"He had no honor!" Scorpion fired back. "And you will die as he did!"

"Actually," Shao Kahn intervened. "We are doing Mortal Singing." The two ninjas looked at the emperor in confusion.

"Since when was there another addition?!" Scorpion said in surprise. Ignoring him like he did to Sub-Zero, the emperor got two microphones and gave them to the two challengers.

"These two will do a duet, and whoever does the best wins the match! My song of choice is 'Opposites Attract'. Sub-Zero will be Paula Abdul, and Scorpion will be the guy nobody knows." Talk about irony, the song started to play out of nowhere, and there was a screen of the color coded lyrics: blue for Sub-Zero, and yellow for Scorpion.

Sub-Zero started the song off in an off-key voice since he's never heard of the song, but Scorpion was also the victim of off-pitch singing. By the time the chorus stepped in, the two were singing a bit better, but the Cyromancer was doing better. Scorpion was so mad at the fact that he was losing, he burned the microphones. Unfortunately, Sub-Zero was disappointed that it ended so soon, and since his score was higher than Scorpion's, he swatted him in the face.

"For my brother!" Sub-Zero declared. Before doing a move with his ice powers that almost looked like Goku's attacking stance, Lin Kuei cyber ninjas surrounded him. Scorpion teleported back to the Netherrealm to finish his movie, while the cyber ninjas began to put Sub-Zero in the process of being automated. Sektor and Cyrax walked up to Shao Kahn, while Shang Tsung asked,

"Who now interrupts the emperor's tournament?" In perfect timing, Raiden, Smoke, and Johnny made it to the Coliseum. Smoke noticed his friend being surrounded by the cyber ninjas and feared for the worst since it almost happened to him.

"Sub-Zero?! No!" Before he could run to him, the Thunder God raised an arm to stop him, not wanting another distraction to happen.

"You cannot save him!" Raiden announced to the Lin Kuei ninja. "Stay here or they'll take you as well." While they watch the horrors of Sub-Zero suffering, Cyrax and Sektor bowed to Shao Kahn. Sektor said to the emperor,

"We request that we may return him to our temple for judgment."

"And what do _I_ gain from granting this bold request?" Shao Kahn asked.

"The Lin Kuei's loyalty and trust," Cyrax said as he bowed to him. "And maybe an invitation for a dancing contest at the Lin Kuei Temple."

"Very well," Shao Kahn replied. "He is yours." As the cyber ninjas bowed to the emperor once more, Raiden said,

"The flow of time has been changed. I spared Smoke his fate, only to watch this new Sub-Zero fall."

"No, I will not be turned!" Sub-Zero barked at the ketchup and mustard robots. All of them took Sub-Zero away, while Shao Kahn looked pissed off.

"Kitana!" he said sharply. Her attention turned to the emperor, while he glared at his daughter. "How is it that Earthrealm ninjas brazenly appear before me when my daughter, Princess of Outworld, was sent to intercept them?"

"Father, they're ninjas—!" Kitana said before being interrupted with Shao Kahn's command,

"Be gone!" As she stepped down from her father's throne, Raiden watched the princess leave the Coliseum.

"Kitana's faith is a slender reed, bent before the storm," the Thunder God acknowledged. "If it can be uprooted altogether..." He began to follow the princess, while Johnny said to Smoke,

"Sure. Let's go ruin someone else's life." Johnny followed Raiden, while Smoke did the same, but said,

"I don't care anymore. I won't be able to do sketches on YouTube with Sub-Zero anymore."

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **This was done in a matter of a couple hours since I'm caught up with college assignments for now. I hope everyone got a good laugh out of this chapter! Next up is my favorite character Kitana! Even though this is a cop-out, her chapter is actually my favorite in this game, second being Raiden. Hope to see you all in the next chapter!**


	9. Kitana: Poor Unfortunate Soul

**God I feel bad for updating later than usual. Blame college people. :P And you can also blame Guitar Hero Live, Rock Band 4, and Just Dance 2016. I missed those games so much. XD**

 **Judging by the chapter title, I was reminded that there are so many Disney references in this parody. What if there was a drinking contest for every time I mention a Disney reference, someone has to take a shot. XD Other than that, Kitana is my favorite Mortal Kombat character. As much as I love Raiden and Kenshi with a strong fiery passion, the Edenian princess will always be my number one. :)**

 **Jose Rosales: I have never watched Sonic X, and I don't plan on doing a crossover or making Vine parodies either. Sorry.**

 **Guest: You okay there? XD I didn't intend on making another Frozen reference. Sub-Zero started it! XD**

 **xMK Warriorx: Thanks! Kuai Liang is one serious character, so him reacting to that was needed. :)**

 **MikuHatsuneLove: Thanks again!**

 **TriviumForever: I wish you luck in university (even though the semester is almost over, at least for me)! I think I got something good for Mileena. :D**

 **en-lumine: Thanks~ Real life is always in the way for me too. College and work don't mix well with my writing time. :P**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **Kitana: Poor Unfortunate Soul**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9** •

"This is how you show your loyalty, Jade?" Kitana asked her green clad friend at the Wastelands. After that event with Shao Kahn, the princess of Outworld would have a moment where she would have an attitude when she was blamed for doing something wrong.

"Kitana, I—"

"You follow me when I clearly wish to be alone, then you upbraid me? I will not be scolded like some child! I thought they taught you better in training, and I actually really like you unlike my last companion!"

"You need to be careful," Jade warned. "I have never seen your father this angry with you. Then again, Scorpion burned the two microphones that was stolen from Earthrealm." Kitana dismissed her friend's advice and begins to walk away. Jade followed, saying to Kitana, "You are a princess. He expects more from you than this."

"I know what he expects! I trained to be a great dancer, singer, and kombatant for his sake!" The princess's bodyguard sighed.

"We will talk later. When you are in more of a mind to listen." Jade walks away from Kitana, leaving the latter to think and calm down. At the sound of a lightning flash, she turns around to face Raiden, Johnny Cage and Smoke.

"Princess Kitana," Raiden spoke up. "I request an audience." The princess waved her hand and glared at the three.

"I am not doing anymore lap dances, if that's what you mean!" The Thunder God stopped walking and raised an eyebrow from her response, since he didn't mean that at all. The actor and the Lin Kuei assassin gave each other convincing looks.

"Honey, I'm an actor," Johnny said to the princess. "I get paid like, a lot, so maybe you can give us one while I pay you."

"But if you don't, then we will beat you!" Smoke added.

"You will learn respect!" Kitana said to the two. As the three engaged in a fight, Raiden sighed and rubbed his eyelids due to the wrong time approaching the princess. While the three were fighting, Raiden said to the two men,

"You know, that's not how to get women." And with that, he crossed his arms and watched the fight until Kitana would beat them without using her X-ray. Seriously, that move is _deadly_ as hell. After the pointless fighting ended, the princess said to the defeated men,

"Shao Kahn wants death to follow kombat. I will give it to him."

"Perhaps Liu Kang was wrong about you," Raiden said to the princess. "Or perhaps he sensed, as I do, that there is conflict within you." The Thunder God helped Johnny back to his feet.

"Thanks. Ow," the actor said in response to the injury he received. "You couldn't have seen that in one o' your hot flashes? I already got my ass handed to my future wife, but this one is just embarrassing!" Johnny walked off to help Smoke back up, leaving Raiden and Kitana alone. "Let's go find that other girl she hands out with. She has a pole too!" Kitana and Raiden shook their heads at the actor, while the latter said,

"Something whispers to you that circumstances should be different. That you should be different. You are much more like Sindel than Shao Ka—" Raiden senses another vision, one of Sindel brainwashed and screaming. Raiden sighs from the annoying sound and rubbed his clothed ears. "Even though she's dead, I can still hear her screams. It's so agonizing."

"My mother is dead, yes," Kitana stated. "Why do you—" Raiden interrupted the princess saying,

"You need answers, Kitana. I can help you find them, if you will trust in me. Go to Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits. Much will be revealed there." Kitana's brown eyes blinked and she looked surprised.

"The Flesh Pits? But they said I am forbidden to go there and will be traumatized—"

"Yes. You are and probably will be, depending on how you react. And why is that?"

"I... don't know." Kitana took a step closer to Raiden and said, "Tell me—"

"You must discover your true path. Alone. Right now, I have to do scene with Liu Kang and Kung Lao for the next video game." He walks off and teleports away.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9** •

Kitana found herself walking through the Living Forest. She looks around and then notices she's being stalked.

"Okay, I know I have weird fanboys who are too obsessed with me, but go away, or show yourself!" When she heard footsteps, it was actually her bodyguard Jade, which made Kitana feel awkward for talking about her crazy fanboys.

"I'd take care of them if they were bothering you, but I know where you're going. I am ordered to prevent you from going there."

"And why is that?"

"I do not question the emperor's commands. Last time I did that, I was forced to watch the Disney Channel from Earthrealm. Kitana, please. Turn back."

"I cannot. This path might lead me to the truth," she pointed forward for emphasis, then put her hand down and said to her friend. "I'm sorry, Jade... but I will not allow you to stop me." Some might take girl fights the wrong way and/or too seriously, but at least there aren't any guys here. Jade's staff caught Kitana, and with her strength, she lifted the princess up and to the other side.

Kitana huffed and threw her bladed fans at Jade, and it slashed the skin from her arm. Jade shrieked and passed out, since she has an ironic fear of blood, despite being trained for kombat. The princess said to the knocked out woman,

"I tried to warn you... and I hate to break it to you, but I'll be using your weapons in the next game."

The princess continued to walk through the forest, until she found the place Raiden was talking about. Inside has what appears to be remains of Tarkatans, their blood spilled and flesh removed. Several tubes of liquid contain unidentifiable humanoid abominations. One in particular caught Kitana's eye. The occupant of the tube is censored since the game didn't add in patches to the creature, and aside from the grotesque mouth being of a Tarkatan origin, the face, hair and body is that of Kitana.

"What in the name of..." The princess backed away and walked over to a table that has another clone on it, censored with black bars like the other. This one is identical to the one in the tube. Kitana leans in for a closer look.

"She looks like... me! Did my mother and Baraka have a daughter I've never learned about?" The clone suddenly opens its eyes, revealing them to be of the same orange glow as a Tarkatan's. Gasping, Kitana backed up.

"Sister!" the clone sits up and gets off the table, the censor bars following her body parts. Kitana stepped back slowly, while the clone followed her slowly.

"What s-scary eyes you have?" the princess asked in a shaky tone.

"To stare into your pretty soul, that, which is so sad and alone..." The clone smiled and laughed.

"What huge teeth you have?"

"To bite into your sweet flesh and drink your blood!" she said in a singing tone. "Come. Let us be a family!" Kitana glared at her clone and replied,

You are not my family. You are a monstrosity!" The two began to fight, and Kitana realized that the clone can use sais, as they teleport back to her like Kitana's fans. Kitana's so called "sister" began to teleport and landed a kick on the princess, using her sais in the air to dish out more damage. Knowing that the clone is strong, Kitana managed to knock it unconscious by using her X-ray, which somehow did not kill her.

"Farewell, sister!" Before she can finish the clone, Shang Tsung walked into the Flesh Pits,

"How could you do that to your sibling?!" the sorcerer yelped in fear. He hurried to the clone and checked on it. "She was going to be a star, and be the best stripper in Outworld, Earthrealm, and Dancerealm!"

"Despicable swine!" Kitana said. "Do you think my father will stand for this...these... abominations you have created here?!" Like an immature child, the sorcerer sighed and placed his hands on his hips, replying to Kitana's question,

"I am merely perfecting you, princess. As difficult as that might be."

"Silence!" the princess interrupted. "I will drag you before Shao Kahn by your pointed beard! For the Elder Gods' sake, you had a better appearance without the beard!" Kitana's fury clearly made obvious that she's going to win the fight, and even though he transformed into her, she almost thought that he was being another clone. However, Kitana prevailed and kicked the crap out of Shang Tsung.

"Get up." She picked him up by the shirt and said to the beaten sorcerer, "You will stand before my father and confess your deeds."

She turned him around and shoved him forward, leaving the Flesh Pits with him.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9** •

In Shao Kahn's throne room, Shang Tsung was on his knees with two Tarkatan guards standing over him. Kitana felt confident to report of what the sorcerer said, so she spoke up,

"I would not disturb you, Father, if this matter were not of utmost importance, just like telling you the 'Whip/Nae Nae' dance. I felt you should know what Shang Tsung has been doing as of late. This conjurer has created horrid replicas of me— crossbred with Tarkatan blood! One was alive— and attacked me!"

Shao Kahn stood up from his throne and walked toward Shang Tsung. He looked toward Kitana, and then to Shang Tsung and motions with his hand that he rise.

"Well done, sorcerer. It's about damn time she knows this," the emperor said. Shang Tsung bows his head and smiles before standing. The princess was shocked from her father's response.

"You know... You... approve? How could you? My own father!"

"Idiot! I am your emperor! Your father was a weakling Edenian king. I annihilated him while merging his realm with Outworld and took his queen as my wife and dancing partner. If only I had not allowed Sindel to convince me of your worth... But now I have a true daughter! One that will be the best stripper and dancer in the entire universe!"

"Raiden was right," Kitana said in betrayal. "You have lied to me my entire life. That means my life is a lie, too." Shao Kahn sighed and shook his head. He looked at the guards and said to them,

"Escort her to the Tower. I will make an example of her." The guards restrained Kitana and carried her off. Shao Kahn addressed to Shang Tsung once more, "Return to the Flesh Pits. Bring me my daughter Mileena, and make sure she has on clothes this time! I know what you're trying to do you sick pervert!"

As the Tarkatan guards escort Kitana off, Jade followed them outside of Shao Kahn's view.

"I failed you, Kitana. Now I will make amends. However, I need to research of what you said to me earlier is true."

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9** •

 **Remember when I said that I have put so many Disney references here? Well, out of the blue, my family and I went on vacation to Disney World in October! It's been like years since the last time I've been there, and it ironically was still the same, with some minor differences.**

 **I hope that this is still as funny as the other chapters. I've been out of mojo since I haven't updated in a while.**

 **Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you in the next update and for the people reading this from the U.S., Happy Thanksgiving and have a safe Black Friday! ^_^**


	10. Jade: Pole Dancer by Night

**Even though Kitana's my favorite character, I will admit the last chapter wasn't the greatest, but at least it still had some of y'all laugh. :) This one might not be as funny as the others, but here's Jade's chapter... right after I reply to these reviews.**

 **Jose Rosales: Thanks! Good luck on your Hercules/Mortal Kombat parody! That looks interesting so far, giving the characters' roles. :)**

 **TriviumForever: Thanks, man! I missed this story, too. Hopefully I can update more before my spring semester starts.**

 **en-lumine: Thanks, dear friend! :D I love putting in the Disney references in this as much as you love them here. :)**

 **MikuHatsuneLove: Thanks for the compliment. ^_^ I'm glad to know that Mileena being censored is funny.**

 **xMK Warriorx: I wouldn't say airhead, but rather curious. XD I had a feeling of that story when I played Kitana's chapter.**

 **Garrison: I don't plan to do a Mortal Kombat/My Little Pony crossover. Sorry.**

 **Another note: _Please_ do not ask for requests. I have zero interest in making any crossovers, because one: I probably have not watched or heard of another fandom for a crossover and two: I'm incredibly busy with college/work and am also planning another story to write. I'm not trying to sound rude, it's just the truth. Either way, here's Jade's chapter!**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **Jade: Pole Dancer by Night**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

In the Armory, Baraka and another Tarkatan are inspecting a crate of shotguns. The unnamed creature was humming a famous Nicki Minaj song while the popular butterface just did his job, even though he can't stand singing.

"That is all of them," the Baraka said to the other Tarkatan. Baraka put his shotgun down, while the other Tarkatan fiddled with a shotgun of his own. He was about to shoot Baraka, but luckily he shoved the weapon away from him before getting hit. "That is no toy! It belongs to Shang Tsung! This is why we don't have the right to bear arms! Plus, do you want to end up like the other Tarkatans on the floor?!" The scared Tarkatan shook his head slowly, nervous of what Baraka will say next. "Return to your post."

The sad Tarkatan walks off, moping that he didn't get to have fun. Baraka places the shotgun in the crate and turns to spot Jade walking toward him.

"Stand aside, Butterface," she said to Baraka. "I will see Kitana."

"No one enters the Tower without a FastPass," the Tarkatan said to the Edenian.

"You are an excellent guard dog, Baraka. But you must learn to heel." She placed her hands to her hips, adding sassiness for effect.

"I do not take orders from a pole dancer!" the Tarkatan fired back. Jade glared daggers at the Tarkatan, but it was somewhat true. Before she became Kitana's bodyguard, she used to be a pole dancer in Edenia's nightclubs. Since Shao Kahn wanted to invade Earthrealm with violence and dancing, he called up Jade and she took the job.

As the two fight, one with blades and the other with obviously a pole, Jade has the upper hand thanks to being slightly invincible to Baraka's projectiles of some sort. Jade finished off Baraka with her X-ray attack, which to be honest, is really painful to look at if one is a male. Baraka was knocked to the ground while Jade looked down at her defeated opponent.

"Good boy," Jade cooed as if she was talking to a dog, which is not weird at all. Baraka groaned as Jade walked over to him.

"Edenians have no loyalty. No wonder Kitana tried to ruin Shao Kahn's future." Jade raised an eyebrow, curious on what he meant, but she responded back,

"Blind loyalty is not a good thing, as I have learned. You must keep your eyes open– to anticipate the finishing blow." The Tarkatan wasn't paying attention due to his view being covered by Jade's figure, specifically her chest. She noticed and glared as he spoke up,

"What are you talki–?" Jade stomped on his face with her heel, and she said to the unconscious creature,

"You make it too easy, especially for my dancer figure." She walks off, heading to the Tower. Once she made it to the place, she noticed Kitana magically bound to a statue with Sheeva standing over her as jailer. From afar, she can hear Sheeva complaining that her date with Goro didn't go well ever since he was into a different kind of Shokan. Kitana stood there tortured by her captor's constant complaining.

"I mean, I'm _clearly_ his type and I can please–"

"Jade!" Kitana said, relieved from Sheeva's griping. Sheeva turned to face the rescuer.

"My orders are clear. No one is allowed in the Tower."

"As you can see, I am here."

"Here to help the princess escape! You would deny her execution? The only means of regaining her honor?"

"We have very different concepts of honor, Shokan. Besides, how would she regain her honor when she's dead?" Sheeva yelled in frustration.

"I don't know! Shao Kahn makes up these ridiculous plans, not me!" To start the fight, Sheeva jumped up and landed on Jade's back, stomping on it to release her temper. Jade retaliated by using her glaive to throw it to Sheeva for projectile damage, then coming back to her. Jade is trying her best not to use her staff so she won't have to deal with jokes, but when Sheeva had the winning hand, Jade just went ballistic with her staff and beat the crap out of Sheeva. The latter fell to the ground and whispered her boyfriend's name as if she was dying.

"You can't please Goro if you can't fight well," the bodyguard said to the passed out Shokan. She began to walk towards Kitana. "Now then, Your Highness, let us see how quickly we can remove these rather pretty looking bonds."

"Jade, I–" She stopped and looked at the princess.

"I know, I am going to be in the next game."

"No, that's not true–"

"Stop her!" Baraka's voice echoed from afar.

"Do not let her get away! Mileena's voice added. "Hey Baraka, can I eat her face after we kill her?"

"No!"

"Go. Find Raiden. Ask for his help," Kitana warned. Even though she doesn't want to leave her friend, Jade does so she can be safe.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

At the Wastelands, Jade made it safe from those who are looking for her, but now, she's in no one's sight.

"That should distance me from any pursuers," Jade stated. Mileena, finally clothed, teleported in front of the Edenian. "Oh come on!"

"Others pursue. I find," the hybrid woman said, walking towards Jade.

"By the gods... You are Mileena!"

"You must return with me! There is to be a celebration for my sister!" Mileena said in a singing tone while twirling for some reason. "She is going away..." As the two ladies started fighting, Mileena was fast, teleporting whenever Jade used her glaive to hit her from afar.

There was a ship passing and men can be heard whistling and clapping at the girl fight, with most of them wanting Mileena to win, even though they don't know that she's the villain. Before the passengers could root for her, they witnessed the horror of that being Jade's X-ray attack. The audience crossed their legs when the staff hit Mileena's crotch and then her back. Even though they loved Mileena more, Jade stood out as the victor.

"I am more of a sister to Kitana than you. I must find Raiden."

"He is here," Raiden said out of nowhere, but appeared with Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Smoke, and surprisingly Johnny.

"Well that escalated quickly," Jade said. The Lin Kuei ninja walked up to Jade faster than the others, but that doesn't mean he's happy.

"Kitana turns away from Shao Kahn so you attack her rather than join her?" Jade held her hand up in mercy and said to Smoke,

"This is not–" Raiden placed his hand on Liu Kang's chest, as if he was going to do anything anyway.

"Smoke, stop! That is not Kitana!" The assassin ignored the Thunder God and said to Jade,

"You will come no closer!" As the two begin to fight, Raiden face palmed his face so hard that thunder roared for a second. The Shaolin warriors were surprised while Johnny just watched the fight in a rather poised posture. Just like Mileena, Smoke had teleporting abilities, so it didn't take long for Jade to fight her way through until Smoke passed out from exhaustion.

"I did not wish to do that. Plus, why do you think she's Kitana? They're clearly different in many ways!" Jade asked the Lin Kuei ninja. Raiden approaches to Jade as Smoke picks himself up, disappointed in himself.

"Lord Raiden. I come at the request of–" While they're speaking, Johnny turned to Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

"'Lord'? I was with Smoke. I thought she was a bad guy–eh, girl. Guess he turned another one. What's Raiden got that I haven't got? Like, besides my good looks and not being crazy with predicting the future in weird ways."

"God-like power?" Liu responded with a clever grin.

"A personality that is not at all like sanding paper?" Lao added, nodding at his rival. Johnny crossed his arms and looked sad.

"I have better roasters than y'all," the actor mumbled. Jade continues to talk to Raiden.

"...if we do not save her, she will be executed. Kitana does not have much time!" At the mention of the princess's name, the guys, especially Liu, obviously, walk forward to join the conversation.

"Kitana... executed? Over my dead toned body! Where is she?"

"Held captive in the Tower of Shao Kahn's fortress," Jade answered. "He's doing what Shang Tsung did to Sonya Blade in the movie, but thankfully not wearing a rather slutty outfit."

"I will–"

"I am not pleased with this outcome either for your love interest, Liu Kang," Raiden interrupted. "But there is no time. We must return to the tournament."

"But you are responsible for her capture! You persuaded her to turn against– Wait, did you just say love interest?" Without his question being answered, Lao said to Raiden,

"Lord Raiden, we can free her as others fight in our stead, and join you thereafter." Raiden nodded in agreement.

"Very well." The Shaolin warriors nod to each other, and Lao walks off, while Liu looked at the Thunder God before leaving.

"Kitana and I will be canon," Liu told Raiden.

"We will meet you at the Coliseum," Lao said to the Thunder God.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **This hiatus was crazy. D: I hope I didn't make you worry. You can blame these situations: college, work, family and hanging out with friends, going to an anime convention where I met the voice actor for Raiden, going back to the same city for a Fall Out Boy concert, etc.**

 **You've read that correctly, I met Richard Epcar and he was awesome! :D In my Tumblr, I have a small video of him doing a Raiden line and I was ecstatic on the inside. If you can afford to go to a convention and he's a special guest, do go! He's an incredibly nice and funny guy!**

 **Now with my inner fangirl out of the way, I hope this chapter is okay (while it was short, I know the others will be a bit longer and more funny). Consider this one a slightly more serious chapter with some subtle moments like Jacqui's chapter in the MKX parody.**

 **I'll get my a-game back to make this parody funnier again. I will say that** **Kung Lao's chapter will be rather interesting to do. XD**


	11. Kung Lao: Second Rate Shaolin

**I'm happy that you weren't disappointed in the last chapter. :) I know it could have been better, but it's better than not updating at all, you know. :D I believe for this chapter and onward, there are going to be some hilarious moments. I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

 **MikuHatsuneLove: Thanks for understanding. :) And another thanks for the events I went to. XD**

 **TriviumForever: Aww thank you so much! Good luck on your exams!**

 **Garrison: I don't think Kung Lao could speak after what Shao Kahn did. :/**

 **xMK Warriorx: I'm a hardcore Liutana fan, so of course there will be a lot of references there. :D**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **Kung Lao: Second Rate Shaolin**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

Lao and Liu are walking in the Tower, arguing over who's the best singer and good looking, and to make it worse, it lasted so long that it's already night time. Luckily, no one was there to hear their bickering.

"I hope your girlfriend is worth Lord Raiden's anger, Liu Kang," Lao said to his friend. "Plus, I'm the better singer!"

"Notice that I am ignoring you," the champion replied. The Shaolin warriors look around the room they're in, but no one is still there, which is getting weird for them.

"Hmm... They must have relocated Kitana. I mean, it's not like we're in a simple video game or something," Lao stated. Sheeva kicked the door open to the Tower on one side with a frustrated scream. Apparently she's still upset that she didn't get some with Goro. On the other side, a unique ninja with a wraith essence surrounding him was at the other side.

"We have indeed. We knew someone would come for her," the mysterious ninja, known as Noob Saibot said.

The two Shaolin warriors nodded at each other. While Liu begins fighting with Sheeva, Kung Lao faces the unknown ninja.

"May you join her in death! But first, just pray that your name won't be someone's last names backwards." As the two began to fight, Lao's opponent teleported and attacked Lao while grabbing him. Afterwards, Noob sent out a clone and it punched Lao, but he quickly got back on his feet and used his hat to attack the enemy. Whenever Noob would teleport, so would Lao, and the former didn't get the idea and just kept spamming, but Lao won regardless. The Shaolin stopped Noob from finishing him, and said to the wraith,

"Be thankful I choose not to spill your tainted blood." As Noob tried to remain conscious, but failing, Lao noticed that his opponent reminded him of someone. "Who are you? There is something familiar..."

Behind him, Lao noticed Liu was still fighting Sheeva, who was still complaining about Goro. Much to his annoyance, he still fights the Shokan.

"Do you need help? Four arms against two is hardly a fair fight. I mean, seriously, she's been working on her four arms!" Lao said, emphasizing his joke with a cheesy voice.

"Liu Kang?!" Goro's voice roared. Sheeva heard Goro's voice and became angry, stopping the fight between her and Liu. The latter was confused, but he shrugged, since he needed to catch his breath.

"So this is why you're not interested in me!" Sheeva sobbed in bitter jealousy. "You want him?!"

"Ew, no!" Goro responded to the female Shokan. "I want revenge! And I'm still hungry!"

"You have had your match against Liu Kang," Lao responded to the Shokan prince. "Now you will face me! And hopefully not eat me!" They began their fight, and it was kind of unfair because Goro is overpowered in the game, but Lao has his hat, so he should be fine.

The Shaolin warrior teleported behind the former champion and surprisingly got his shoulders and made him land on his back. Due to his stomach rumbling, Goro kept half of his arms on his abdomen while using his other two arms to attack. Unfortunately, that didn't help him at all, since Lao used his X-ray on the prince and defeated him quicker than he expected.

"Now, if you have any honor left... you will tell us where Kitana is!"

"Please!" Liu intervened. "Your girlfriend here won't stop complaining about you!" Goro sighed, and glared at Sheeva, then said to the two humans,

"She has been taken to the Coliseum, where she has no doubt been executed."

"You lie!" the champion shouted, kicking Goro's face to knock him out. "We're going to be canon and be a power couple!"

"She may let live," Lao assured his friend. "Let us go." As the two left, Sheeva looked at the unconscious Goro and smiled so huge it could turn her into the Cheshire Cat.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

At the Coliseum, Ermac is actually beating the crap out of Johnny. When Ermac hasn't done anything else, the Lin Kuei ninja said to the actor,

"He's open! Kick him where the sun doesn't shine!" Taking his advice, Johnny lifted his leg and aimed to Ermac's groin, but the latter was too smart for him, and strike him with his elbow to Johnny's knee, breaking it. The actor groaned in pain, and the creation of Shao Kahn palmed the former in the face, winning the match.

"Ermac wins!" Shang Tsung announced. The audience roared for Ermac, while Liu and Lao made it to the Coliseum. They noticed Kitana chained up next to Shao Kahn's throne, who looks so depressed and scared.

"There's Kitana," Lao said, making Liu happy.

"I'm coming my love!" Raiden noticed that his pupils are finally here and caught up to them

"Not now! Smoke and Johnny Cage have been defeated, which I honestly expected, and I no longer sense Jackson Briggs' or Sonya Blade's presence in Outworld. Despite my doubts as to whether you are Earthrealm's savior, you must fight!" The Thunder God appointed to Liu. He looked back at him and replied,

"But I am not 'He Who Must Win'."

Liu walked up to where Kitana is standing, and for no real reason, the Tarkatans and Shao Kahn let him pass. Surely that raised no concerns whatsoever. Since the Kahn was too damn lazy to get up, he said,

"Raiden! Put forth a worthy champion... if you can, chicken." After he said that, he began to mock the Thunder God with chicken noises. Lao began to step forward, but hesitated. He looked at Raiden, hoping that he will accept.

"Perhaps you are meant to be the victor. If you're lucky, you might not have to fight." Lao gave Raiden the biggest grin he could pull off, and said,

"I can finally show you I'm worthy for _Shaolin Idol_! Or dancing, depending on what he picks."

"You will face Shang Tsung," Shao Kahn said, checking his strangely manicured nails. Shang Tsung smiled while clenching his fist. "And Quan Chi… in a dance battle." The albino sorcerer laughed, while Shang Tsung groaned and crossed his arms, pouting. He wanted to be on Shao Kahn's dance crew, but since he was the last one to be picked, he was forced to be Quan Chi's partner.

"No Earthrealm boy can stop this Deadly Alliance," Quan Chi said.

"I only agree with the crew name," Shang Tsung mumbled.

"My song choice is 'Scatman'!" The emperor announced. The three began to stretch before the song began, while Lao looked slightly nervous.

 _"Ski-bi dibby dib yo da dub dub, yo da dub dub, ski-bi dibby dib yo da dub dub, yo da dub dub!"_

When those "lyrics" came up, everyone, except for Shao Kahn, were disturbed by the babbling, but when the beat dropped, the Shaolin warrior and sorcerers began dancing. Funnily enough, Shao Kahn was nodding his head to the beat, which got a good laugh from his enemies. Lao did a free spin, while Quan Chi was doing the Salsa, and Shang Tsung did the Sprinkler.

Lao's supporters were cheering for him, while some were laughing at the ridiculousness that is the two sorcerers dancing in the goofiest way to a catchy song. Surely they've never danced before. The emperor noticed that the audience were favoring Lao, and it enraged him, but he kept still since he was too slothful to get up.

Apparently, Lao is the Scatman. The Deadly Alliance passed out, while the Shaolin smiled and said,

"It is done!"

"No, Kung Lao," Shang Tsung rasped, picking himself up, while Quan Chi does the same. "Not nearly so, but our dance crew is!" He glared at the albino when he said that, but the latter ignored him, walking back to the emperor's throne. Out of nowhere, a gate to one side of the Coliseum opened to reveal a huge Shokan, one that looks like a tiger, because diversity rules. The crowd whistled and screamed like fan girls when the creature appeared.

"Kung Lao, you and Kintaro will be singing," Shao Kahn announced. Lao tried to contain his joy, but he jumped and cheered.

"I will eat your heart at singing!" The tiger themed Shokan said to the Shaolin.

"I bet you haven't even got a coach to train you, Tony the Tiger!" Lao fired back in a cocky tone. The crowd wooed to the burn, while Johnny jeered at Kintaro, later wincing at his injuries. Shao Kahn rolled his eyes and said to the two competitors,

"You will be singing 'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescence. Kung Lao will be Amy Lee, and Kintaro will be that guy who left the band afterwards." Quan Chi got two microphones for the two, while Shang Tsung got the monitor to show lyrics.

The music started to play, and even though he's singing the woman's part, Lao knows the song too well to not know the pitch. Kintaro was confused, since his part hasn't shown up yet, but he is prepared to defeat the Shaolin warrior. Finally, his part came up and he actually got it down okay, but so far, Lao is winning the crowd. When it got to the rapping part, the Shokan couldn't say in time.

"Wait, the rapping is too fast!" Kintaro said, mumbling his words afterwards while Lao sings the female part. He strained a bit too much when the last lyric came, but regardless, the crowd was roaring, then somehow booing. Are they bipolar or something?

Laughing in victory, Lao paraded to the booing crowd, bowing in mockery and waving his hat at them. He turned to Raiden and said,

"You see, Raiden? My singing saved Earthrealm! We are fre—" Due to his greed, Shao Kahn covered Lao's mouth and twisted his neck like a twig. The audience roared in happiness.

"Kung Lao!" Raiden spoke up in shock.

Liu Kang, who's knocked out the Tarkatan guards and is in the process of freeing Kitana, watched the whole thing happen.

"NO!"

 _"Mmm, watcha say? Mm, that you only meant well—"_

"I said no cellphones in the Coliseum!" Shao Kahn yelled. Everyone was silent, until it was Quan Chi's phone, making the noise. He excused himself while Raiden said, pissed off to no end,

"I will strip the flesh from your bones!"

Roaring in fury, Liu Kang tackled Shao Kahn from behind. Raiden was about to attack him, but stopped seeing how Liu was just as mad as he is. Shao Kahn quickly kicked Liu off him and they both picked themselves up. Shao Kahn laughed, mocking the current champion,

"Witless boy. Do you know who I am?"

"The murderer of my friend!" Liu replied, glaring so hard at the emperor, he could have a huge headache any time soon.

"I am Shao Kahn! Konquerer of Worlds! One who will be the greatest singer—!"

"You will taste your own blood!" Liu interrupted, using his Bicycle Kick and attacking Shao Kahn. The emperor summoned his hammer and hit the Shaolin with it, chunking a lot of damage from Liu. He started to taunt Liu, and the latter used his kicks again, making sure he was kicking his enemy's face as hard as he could.

Fortunately for the Shaolin warrior, taunting was the only thing the emperor could do most of the fight, and when Liu used his X-ray, that was the end of Shao Kahn.

"On your feet!" Liu commanded the emperor. As Shao Kahn struggled to get up, barely conscious, Liu raised his fist, fire surrounding it with such intensity.

"For Kung Lao, the Shaolin and Earthrealm!" In slow motion, for dramatic effect clearly, Liu punched Shao Kahn straight in the chest, his fist bursting through the other side of Kahn's body. He withdrew his fist and Kahn falls to his knees, coughing up blood. With a final gurgle, he fell to the ground, not moving a single inch. The arena is completely silent.

"I cannot believe... Earthrealm has won," Shang Tsung said in a soft voice.

As with Liu Kang's victory before, a light from the heavens shines down on him, blinding everyone for the second time, the Elder Gods noted his victory in the new tournament.

"The Elder Gods have spoken. Earthrealm is free of Shao Kahn forever," Raiden announced.

Shang Tsung motioned his head to the two Tarkatan guards. They understood and picked up Kahn's body and walk off. All of the fallen emperor's minions follow, save Kitana. The Edenian princess walked to Liu's side. They look briefly at each other, somewhat lovingly and sentimentally. They crouched down to Lao's body. Raiden continued,

"But the price of victory was almost too steep to pay. Kung Lao's death is my fault. I encouraged him, even if his dancing and singing was somewhat better. Our triumph was not meant to be achieved in this way. I see now. "He must win" refers to you," Raiden added, mentioning Liu. "But to prevent Armageddon, you needed to defeat Shao Kahn, not Shang Tsung.

Raiden grabbed his amulet off his chest and looked at it once more. More cracks adorn it, surprising the Thunder God. "It cannot be! Shao Kahn is dead! Yet the future remains unchanged! This 'gift' is probably a joke!"

Liu looked up at Raiden with confused anger. He's been too obsessed with his medallion, it's driving Liu mad. However, he's with his lover, even though they haven't confessed yet, and he saved Earthrealm.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

Back in Shao Kahn's throne room, all of his allies were planning what to do next, now that Shao Kahn is dead. Sektor and Cyrax were fixing their music playlists installed in them, while Goro and Sheeva were making out fiercely, so that must be a good sign for them. Mileena and Baraka were disgusted by the two Shokans getting intimate. Shang Tsung, Ermac, and Motaro were just there waiting for someone to talk.

"Shao Kahn is finished," the Shokan prince said after his make out session with Sheeva.

"Mileena is his heir. She should rule," Baraka stated. The hybrid woman nodded in agreement.

"Mileena? She exists only because of my sorcery. She would be a terrible ruler and dancer!" Shang Tsung retorted. Mileena glared at the soul stealing sorcerer.

"And you breathe because I restrain mine," a familiar voice said behind him. The group turned around, and it turns out, Shao Kahn is indeed alive! While he's not walking so great and his hand lies on his chest wound, he's still alive. Quan Chi walks beside him, feeling proud.

"Emperor!" Shang Tsung said in awe.

"You live!" Motaro said. Surely it was a waste of time for him, because that's the only line he will say in the scene. Everyone except Shang Tsung bows before him.

"I am not so easily killed," the emperor said. "Quan Chi accelerated my recovery." Shang Tsung spoke up,

"Emperor, I—"

"Not. One. Word. Because of you, Outworld can no longer merge with Earthrealm! I can't invade Dancerealm now because I'm doing the best for last!" Shang Tsung rolled his eyes, but Shao Kahn didn't do anything about it.

"There may yet be an alternative, Emperor," the albino sorcerer suggested. "Invasion."

"Uh—Invasion?!" Shang Tsung voiced, flabbergasted. Shao Kahn holds his hand up. Shang Tsung immediately shut his mouth up.

"Do you mock me?" the emperor said to Quan Chi. "Sindel's Ward prevents me from setting foot in Earthrealm."

"Have you considered why your wife and empress chose to betray you in this particular fashion?"

"Of course. But even after millennia, her motives are a mystery. I don't know if she had a dance move she kept in secret!"

"She realized that the safeguards afforded by the Elder Gods through Mortal Kombat are but fiction," the albino specified. "She sacrificed herself to give Earthrealm protection the Elder Gods could not. So Earthrealm could not suffer as had Edenia."

"Indeed. I just wanted Edenia and Outworld to have a dance contest, but they chickened out like babies!"

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

Quan Chi and Noob stand in a desert, watching a green swirling of magic. The sorcerer thought of what he explained to the emperor,

 _"I have mastered the spells necessary for her resurrection. Her ward will be nullified and will show Shao Kahn the dance he's been wanting to learn from her. And with it the barrier that prevents your entry into Earthrealm."_ From the magical swirl, a skeletal hand raised itself from the ground. _"I will return her to you, of course."_ Another skeletal hand joins, and Quan Chi continued, _"You will find her much more... cooperative."_

 _"This is a very magnanimous offer. I will reward you with my dance moves in return,"_ Shao Kahn said.

 _"I wish only to serve, Emperor."_ The rest of the skeleton pulls itself from the sand.

 _"I am weary of sorcerers, Quan Chi. Prove your worth. Bring her to me."_

Quan Chi rolled the skeleton over with his magic and began to reproduce its former muscle mass, blood, organs and skin. The skeleton screams out loud as the process completes itself. Noob prepared himself in a combat stance as Quan Chi approached the form. Finally, the newly resurrected woman, Queen Sindel, sits upright. The albino sorcerer crouched down and called her name,

"Sindel".

"Quan Chi?" The Edenian queen noticed she was naked and threw sand at Quan Chi's eyes. The scream she made almost deafened the sorcerer and Noob as the former groaned from the sand in his eyes.

"This is not what you think it is! Shao Kahn looks forward to your return," Quan Chi answered in honesty. Sindel blinked and smiled at the mention of her husband's name.

"The emperor! Yesss," Sindel said, sounding like a snake. Must have been a symptom for resurrecting her. Quan Chi motioned to Noob, who let his guard down. "What of Kitana?"

"Kitana now allies herself with Earthrealm," the sorcerer answered.

"Then she is no longer my daughter. Take me to Shao Kahn," the empress commanded. "I must show him the secret dance that I've been meaning to show him."

"Yes, Empress," Quan Chi said, standing up in the process. He looked at Noob and said to him," The invasion of Earthrealm can now begin."

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as I enjoy adding in some funny and unexpected parts! Rest in peace Kung Lao, you were an amazing singer and dancer. Stryker is up next and... well I like his voice. :P I hope you guys have a Happy Easter! ^_^**


	12. Stryker: Retired Mall Cop

**Good news: I have another chapter for you and I'm off of school for now. :) Bad news: I have summer classes starting on the 23rd. :/ Other than my part time job, I'll have plenty of time to finish this parody before I have to go back so yay! :D Since this chapter is more fighting and less dialogue, I'll do my best to spice up this chapter. :) This one's a bit shorter than the last chapter, but I hope you enjoy this!**

 **MikuHatsuneLove: I'm glad you're enjoying this parody so far. :D**

 **xMK Warriorx: Thanks! XD**

 **Your Fan: Aww that's so sweet of you! :') *hugs***

 **TriviumForever: That's why you don't mess with Sheeva lol. I think Kintaro's too furry for her. XD**

 **Garrison (2): Well, I wouldn't say that because last time Mortal Kombat had a crossover, it wasn't that great. :/ That is pretty funny if that ever happened with the two Kintaros. XD**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **Stryker: Retired Mall Cop**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

In Earthrealm at New York City, it looked like a war zone was just beginning. The U.S. Army were fighting and losing against Tarkatans equipped with shotguns and rocket launchers, as well as twenty foot high Outworld monsters. Apparently, they have the right to bear arms this time. Police officers Kurtis Stryker and Kabal watched from the rooftop of their police department, the former finishing his popcorn from viewing the danger zone.

"Fifteen... Sixteen... Seventeen... Eighteen. Kabal, call it in," Stryker said to the pony tailed man.

"Base. Eagle Two. We count eighteen. One-eight bogies. Southbound on Olympic," Kabal reported. He whispered to Stryker, "Translation: we're so fucked!"

"Roger that," their base replied, hanging up from the walkie talkie.

"Eagle Two out. I hope they didn't hear the last part," Kabal said, wincing at the destruction.

"This is not happening," Stryker commented, watching the view from below getting worse. "I retired from being a simple mall cop to a police officer for this?!"

"Not what I was thinking when I swore to protect and serve," Kabal agreed. "I mean, cops usually get good action, but this is too real."

"I know right? We so need a drink after this." The Caucasian noticed Reptile climbing up towards them while singing Spiderman's theme song and asked Kabal, "What is that?"

"I'm thinking shoot first, ask questions later."

"Really? Sweet! We never get to do that!" The two cops pulled out their weapons and fired shots and Reptile, but he evaded them so quickly that some of the shots were missed on purpose. Reptile leaped above them and landed on the rooftop and removed his mask. Thankfully it wasn't Mileena, otherwise they would have a heart attack.

"Pistols!" Stryker commanded, taking his out while Kabal did the same. Reptile created an acid wall just in time as the pistols' bullet were being dissolved by the acid. As the two officers reloaded, Reptile used his tongue to attack, disarming Kabal and knocking him out. He also took Stryker's weapon, spitting out the destroyed weapon since it tasted really bad. "Enough of this!" Stryker said in a frustrating tone. "It's you and me, Freakshow!"

The cop and the reptilian ninja began fighting with a gun and spitting respectively. Stryker grabbed Reptile and tased him. The latter shook it off and used his spit to attack. The police officer was grossed out, but dodged the attack. Reptile turned invisible and it confused Stryker. The cop started to get beat up by the Zaterrean, but amazingly, Reptile's tongue accidentally touched Stryker's taser and got electrocuted big time, making him slightly unconscious.

"Spitting? Sticking out your tongue? Bet your mama's real proud." Reptile tried to stand back up from the police officer's comment, but was too injured and fell back down. Stryker walked over to Kabal and helped him up. "C'mon. We're going street level. We've been compromised, which is totally unfair since we don't have powers."

"It ain't safe down there," Kabal responded.

"Better there than here." Normally, Kabal would argue since that was pretty much the dumbest idea Stryker had, well, except for when they skipped their police duty one day just to go to a strip club.

Stryker walked off, leaving Kabal to sigh and shake his head. The latter caught up with his partner and went to the elevator, and waited patiently for the ground floor. At least there was some fitting music playing to keep them in the right mood. The elevator door opened and the two ran towards the front door. Army troopers were falling back, being chased by one of the gigantic monsters seen earlier. There was one yelling and shooting like crazy, but the humongous creature casually picked up the brave soldier and ate it. The two were shocked from the show until Kabal noticed someone on the bridge across from them.

"Stryker! Check her out!" The cop looked. They both see Mileena, enjoying the view. Her laughter was echoing since there was not that much sound from where they're at. Kabal whistled at the Edenian and Tarkatan hybrid, and asked his partner, "Whaddya think? Friend or foe."

"Foe," Stryker answered nonchalantly.

"Dressed like that? Sure, it's somewhat skimpy, but maybe more clothing restricts her movement."

"Definitely foe. Last time I met someone who dressed like that, she nearly drugged me when we were about to do it. Cover me." Sometimes Kabal wished he hadn't said anything, but followed his friend's advice. As the army troopers rounded a corner to fight an unseen foe, and possibly be dead in the outcome, Stryker walked to the bridge. Mileena walked forward, as Stryker called out to her,

"Hey, what're you doing out here?" Mileena laughed and pulled off her mask, revealing her Tarkatan features, and some of her hair being glitched out.

"Looking for a new playmate!"

"Ah!" Stryker screamed, trying to cover his eyes, dropping his weapon in the process. "Oh wait, that's snakes on her head that turn you to stone, not this!"

"Huh?" Mileena voiced, confused on what Stryker said. The cop picked up his weapon and began shooting, which hurt Mileena, but the bullets were nonlethal. Mileena immediately teleported and rolled on the bridge. She summoned her sais and attacked Stryker until he retaliated with his handy dandy pistol.

Stryker managed to get the upper hand with his X-ray, which is honestly the best thing for his fighting style ever. After the amount of damage she suffered from, Mileena was defeated.

"You're coming with me. Er... not in that way." A loud roar caused Stryker to turn his head to the bridge to the left of him. A giant prehistoric looking pterodactyl flew above the two.

While he's distracted, Mileena managed to pick herself up and charge at him, but then she was shocked until she was unconscious. That obvious person responsible was Raiden, who landed beside Stryker. The latter was amazed but curious.

"Are you the Highlander?" Before Raiden could answer the confused cop's question, he groaned from having another vision, and since it's not showing, that sounds kind of bad. "You all right?"

Raiden didn't answer back, due to a loud roar by the other bridge attracting their attention. Johnny, as usual, was being beat up by a centaur, Motaro, who's back to his original form, and not just two legs like the previous video game. Stryker said, awestruck,

"Johnny Cage fighting a giant monster? What is this, 'Time Smashers'?! Hey Kabal, we might be in the sequel! This all makes sense now!" He looked around, hoping to see cameras. "Well, there aren't any video equipment, maybe one of the helicopters is filming it?"

Raiden flew over to the bridge and blasted Motaro with lightning before he can deliver a fatal blow. He finished off Motaro by hitting him with his torpedo attack. Since Motaro couldn't swim with his legs, that resulted in him dying.

"That guy just shot lightning. From his hands. How'd he do that?" Kabal asked his partner.

"Maybe he stole Thor's Hammer and absorbed his powers." Stryker replied sarcastically. Kabal shrugged in response, since people having powers is new to them. A loud growling came from their right. Before them, they see Kintaro approaching, clearly upset after the embarrassing defeat from Kung Lao.

"Spread out. Give 'im multiple targets." Kabal moved to Stryker's right, and before he could pull the trigger, Kintaro blasted him with his flame breath. Kabal screamed in agony as his skin cooked. Stryker is prevented from rushing to his aid lest Kintaro does the same to him.

"Humans. Less ugly when they burn. Tasty when they are toasted!" Just to make the fight more annoying than it needs to be, Kintaro breathed out fire again, but Stryker was quick enough to jump over the giant Shokan and punch him one too many times. The cop tried to grab the tiger like creature and failed, resulting in a counter attack. Stryker's only hope was to spam his pistols, and surprisingly, that helped him win the teasing battle.

"Never knew I had it in me..." Kabal's groans caught the cop's attention, running to his opponent. "Kabal!" He rushed over to his partner's side, whose clothing and skin are practically charcoal and activated his radio. "Base! Eagle Two!"

"Go Eagle Two," the base replied.

"Need Medevac. Current position. Kabal is down. Third-degree burns. Like, so bad like Anakin Skywalker bad! Well, except he still has his arms and legs."

"Medevac unit routing to you. ETA ten minutes, over." Near the subway, Stryker failed to notice Ermac sneaking up on him. Ermac grabbed Stryker with his telekinesis and lifted him into the air.

"What the?!"

"You forgot to save over!" The radio picked up. "Eagle Two, report! Eagle Two! Uh... over!" Stryker yelled from Ermac's telepathic force, which carried him to the subway. He bounced hard off the escalator railing and landed face down on the platform. The police officer was surprised from how he even survived the fatal experience. As he struggled to his feet, Ermac floated down to face him.

"The emperor will have your soul. Then we can finish 'Rupaul's Drag Race'!" Stryker scoffed at Ermac's threat.

"Yeah? Come and get it! You'll never have my awesome Matthew Mercer impression!" Immediately, Stryker pulled out his gun and nearly pulled the trigger, but Ermac used his telekinesis to take the gun and throw it at the subway tracks. The weapon was soon crushed by the underground train that happens to still have the schedule, even though New York City is clearly in chaos.

Regardless, Stryker still had his taser just in case he was on the brink of losing... and he's just at that position. He groaned and placed the weapon at Ermac's neck, nearly shocking him to death. As his motto says, "Ain't nobody got time for that!" The cop pulled the weapon away, and Ermac fell to the floor, unconscious from the taser.

"I think I'll be keeping my soul and my awesome voice." At the top of the escalator, the Native American from ten chapters ago, Nightwolf, appeared.

"I have been searching for you, Kurtis Stryker." Stryker drew his other pistol and steadied himself at the man above.

"Well you found me, though I wasn't playing hide and seek! Who are you?"

"I am Nightwolf. Lord Raiden is gathering Earth's defenders. You are among them. I asked Raiden why so, since you are nothing more than a cop, but his visions are giving him such a headache. So I guess you can say is now's not a good time for questions." The Caucasian cop raised his eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Is this 'Raiden' high or something?!"

"That was what Johnny Cage asked, but no. Raiden leads Earth's defense against these Outworld invaders. He is our best hope for survival, and shamefully a dancing or singing contest."

"Yeah, well. 'Earthrealm Defender' is about ten steps above my pay grade."

"I see you doubt yourself, even after your victories," Nightwolf responded. "Come."

After some consideration, Stryker nodded his consent, and put away his gun and followed the Native American. They ran up the escalator to the bridge, and noticed that Kabal's body was gone.

"What?" Stryker said. Both he and Nightwolf ran up to the outline of the smoke. "Where is he? Medevac hasn't been here. They better not prank me like last time!"

"Perhaps he has gone to find help," Nightwolf responded.

"Naw, he was way too banged up. Someone took him." As the two were running to meet up with Raiden, Nightwolf asked Stryker,

"Hey, weren't you the mall cop who patrolled my shopping mall with a very slow segway?" The police officer felt his face turn red, but responded,

"I don't think now's a good time to talk about it."

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **When Mileena revealed her mouth to Stryker, her hair literally glitched out. XD I hope this chapter was decent! Slightly serious, but hopefully as funny too. Expect a fast update now that I'm on break! :) I'm currently doing Kabal's chapter as I'm updating. Maybe that one will be funnier than this. Stryker is kinda bland imo, but I love his voice actor, so I can't be too bored by him.**

 **Reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated as always.**


	13. Kabal: Earthrealm's Darth Vader

**Hey, guys. Seeing how it's been a year this parody was made, I'm sorry for dragging this compared to my MKX parody. Since I'm taking summer classes, I have limited free time to do this. I was also focusing on my new story. However, I wanted to get this story out of the way before uploading it so that I won't have to shift back and forth. Regardless, I'm glad you're enjoying this. :)**

 **xMK Warriorx: I kinda broke that promise. :/ I have plans for the upcoming chapters, but college is time-consuming.**

 **TriviumForever: They are stronger compared to humans. XD Maybe they got a hold of Kano's weaponry? XD**

 **MikuHatsuneLove: Thanks! XD**

 **en-lumine: Thanks, Lumie! I'm glad you're keeping up with this. :)**

 **Garrison: XD Haha!**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **Kabal: Earthrealm's Darth Vader**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

In Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits, the Australian got out his surgical tools began to take care of whoever he's trying to ruin. Kano attached a cool designed mask on someone, only to snap his fingers. Out of nowhere, an opera choir started chanting in the background, which sounds like one where a villain is born. Once the mask was on that person completely, a heavy, strained breathing began to grow louder.

"Easy there, mate. You've had a rough one," Kano said to the newly reconstructed Kabal.

"Kano?" Kabal's raspy voice said. The Australian laughed,

"Heh heh, in the flesh. Er... No pun intended."

"I was... on fire..." Kabal mentioned, trying to touch his face, but instead felt a mask.

"Burned to a crisp, you were. Good thing I found ya, otherwise cannibals would eat you on the spot."

"I'm hideous..." Kabal complained. "I'm like the apocalyptic version of Darth Vader!"

"You need to relax, mate. I just got done during surgery on you, and it was awesome! I should have been a surgeon if I had to go back to school!"

"Take it off," Kabal commanded weakly.

"Uh, mate? I don't swing on that team." The cop sighed.

"No, you idiot, I mean this mask!"

"Sorry, it's permanent. No mask, no breathing."

"I'm... a freak!" Kabal whined, getting off of the surgery table. Kano picked up a pair of hook swords. As Kabal looked at the rest of his attire, Kano offered the weapons to him.

"Go on. Give 'em a whirl."

"I don't use those anymore. Last time I used them, I nearly decapitated my best friend!"

"Yeah, you're all proper police now. The Black Dragon ain't the same without ya, mate. You should come back. We're in the money on this war."

"I was part of the Black Dragon?!" Kabal gripped his head and shook his head in disbelief.

"Wow, did the fire fried your brain?" Kano asked.

"This is _your_ fault!" Kabal argued.

"What're you on about, eh?" Kano asked, dropping the hook swords. "You're here, ain't ya?"

"I should be dead! Now you're gonna be!" The two began to fight and surprisingly, Kabal gained super speed. When he grabbed Kano, he began to spin so fast from his hook swords. Kano felt dizzy and eventually passed out since Shang Tsung's magic only made Kano feel stupid for fighting Kabal.

"Now how do I get outta here?" The Black Dragon member lifted himself up a bit so he could chat with Kabal.

"Not so keen on being dead now, are ya? I was going to give you a My Chemical Romance look, but science fiction suits you more than emo."

Kabal groaned at Kano's annoyance and retrieved his hook swords.

"How do I get outta here?" Kabal asked again, his eye seemingly cold and intense.

"Heh, good luck. No one gets outta Outworld with Shao Kahn's say-so."

"Outworld? Shao Kahn? What is this, Disney World?" Kabal pointed his weapons at Kano's neck.

"Shao Kahn's the big boss round here, and soon, Earth's new master," the Australian responded.

"Where is he?" One of Kabal's hook swords touched Kano's neck, threatening him.

"Don't bother. You can't get near him."

"No. But I'm guessing you can."

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

Back at Shao Kahn's throne room, Mileena, some butterfaces, and Cyber Lin Kuei ninjas appeared from a portal with Motaro's dead body. The emperor looked at them curiously, asking his daughter.

"What is this? Are we having centaur for dinner?"

"No, Father," Mileena answered. "Raiden has killed Motaro, and we are about to prepare a funeral for him." The Outworld ruler sighed and waved his hand to Quan Chi.

"Open up a portal to Dancerealm, Quan Chi. After that and this quick funeral, we will be attending the realm's dance off." The albino sorcerer nodded, using his magic to create a portal. "Out of all the souls I have encountered in our invasions, his was the most... useless. Send off the corpse!" Once the command was said, bagpipes from Sindel played "Amazing Grace" began to harmonize the emperor's throne room.

Kabal entered the room, with Kano in front of him. The latter has one of his own knives pointed at his back thanks to Kabal.

"Wow... This is unbelievably corny!" the cop stated regarding the funeral. His eyes located Shao Kahn, so he asked Kano, "That's him? On the throne?"

"You're a right genius, you are. I thought it would be the freak with the crazy red symbols!" the Australian retaliated with sarcasm. From afar, Sindel's voice picked up after the funeral ended with Motaro's funeral,

"It's no great matter. I will go to Earthrealm. To finish Motaro's work." Shao Kahn nodded in agreement with his wife.

"Yes. Shang Tsung."

"Yes, Emperor?" the Earthrealm sorcerer asked.

"The empress requires something of you."

"Oh, anything, my lord! I can shop for groceries, maybe teach her some new dance moves—" Shang Tsung was interrupted with Shao Kahn's magic, sucking all of the souls within Shang Tsung until he disintegrated into nothingness.

"See there?" Kano said to Kabal. "I'm thinking he's a bit much—" Kabal hit him with the blunt end of the knife, knocking Kano out.

"I can take him." Shao Kahn blasted the power of the souls into Sindel. While he's doing so, Kabal walked into the room. Noob and Mileena noticed Kabal and decided to intercept him.

"No one attacks the emperor!" Mileena said to the cop with a glare. Well, technically he didn't even harm Shao Kahn, but regardless, Kabal fought with Mileena and Noob. Thankfully, Kabal's newfound powers were supporting him to the point where Noob's attacks weren't so cheap. Seriously, Noob himself is pretty much the reason why he didn't enter the tournament. Shao Kahn insisted, but Noob told him that he is too good. Despite that, Kabal took him out first.

Mileena wouldn't stop rolling on the floor or teleporting, so Kabal snapped and used his X-ray on her, defeating the emperor's daughter.

"And I thought I was a freak," Kabal said to the butterface. With Mileena and Noob down, the Tarkatan and Lin Kuei minions all surrounded Kabal.

"Quan Chi! Seal the portal!" Shao Kahn commanded. The albino looked at the emperor in confusion.

"Which one? Dancerealm or Earthrealm?" Shao Kahn shook Quan Chi with force, putting him into his senses.

"What do you think, you idiot?!" While the two were bickering about the portals, Kabal said,

"Time to go." He zipped across the room just as the minions all try to grab him, coming to a stop at the portal. "Huh?" After a moment's hesitation, he leaped through the portal before Quan Chi sealed the correct portal. Kabal landed back at the bridge he was at previously, and the portal closed behind him. He rolled over onto his back and sits up.

"This speed's incredible! Guess it's a side-effect of the Outworld magic."

"You are not authorized for portal use," a robotic voice said to Kabal.

"Yeah? Says who?" Kabal turned around to see a blue robot with hands pulsing with ice energy.

"Sub-Zero. Unit L-K-5-2-0."

"Heh, you say that like it means something. What does it mean exactly?"

"As you will soon discover," Sub-Zero's monotone voice replied. The two started fighting, and Sub-Zero as a cyborg is much more powerful than his human form. Kabal eventually got the hang of his moves, and when he kicked Sub-Zero's chest, "Ice Ice Baby" started playing. Kabal hated this song so much, that he used his X-ray on Sub-Zero to stop the music and defeat the cyborg.

"Ha! Not as cool as you thought," Kabal said to his defeated opponent, trying to be like Johnny Cage for some strange reason. Just then, Sheeva walked onto the bridge.

"Why do you turn on your brother, Lin Kuei? she asked the cop.

"I don't know what you're smoking, but that is not my brother. He's machine. I'm human, duh."

"You do not appear human," Sheeva mentioned.

"Don't let the mask fool ya. I'm Earthrealm's Darth Vader!" Before Sheeva could get into a fit and start fighting him, Kabal stopped her and asked, "Hey, don't you have something else to do?"

"Oh yeah! I have a date with Goro! A 'special' one, if you know what I mean," Sheeva winked, leaving Kabal. The latter thought of what she meant before replying,

"Ew! Although, it is starting to feel like the old days, but only faster." Behind Kabal, Smoke and Raiden walked onto the bridge.

"Sub-Zero!" Smoke called out to the blue robot. He rushed to his friend's side and knelt by him. Raiden faced Kabal.

"You have great power indeed, Kabal," the Thunder God said to the masked man.

"Wait. You're the lightning guy. You helped Stryker. Stryker! Is he—?"

"He is safe," Raiden assured Kabal. "He has joined us in the fight against Shao Kahn. We would welcome your aid also."

"Sub-Zero!" Smoke said to his friend. Raiden turned to Smoke, who has the cyborg in his arms.

"That which made him Sub-Zero no longer exists."

"He is my friend," Smoke stated. "What they did to him... it is... hideous."

"Well, at least he didn't end up like me, but you're right. We gotta help him if we can," Kabal replied. The cop helped Smoke lift Sub-Zero up for carrying.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

Everyone that's against Shao Kahn appears at a temple, where Jax and Smoke were trying to hack into Sub-Zero so he could be "human".

"That's it. Here goes nothing..." Jax said, fixing the blue cyborg's programming.

"You are certain this will work?" Smoke asked the African-American.

Hell no! I've never done this before. It's not like there's a manual." The two continued working on Sub-Zero, and when they seemed to be done, Smoke looked into his friend's face.

"Sub-Zero?" He looked at Jax for assurance. "Can he hear me?"

"Man, I don't know! See for yourself!" Jax sassed at the Lin Kuei ninja.

"Sub-Zero?" Smoke said to the cyber ninja.

"Yes, Smoke," Sub-Zero said to the human.

"How do you feel?" the Lin Kuei ninja asked. The cyborg ninja slowly opened his arms, looked into Smoke's eyes and said in a joyous tone,

"Hug me brother!"

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **Bonus points if you get that reference at the end!**

 **Regarding the next update for this story, I kinda have some bad news. I'm losing motivation with this parody since I've been dealing with a lot of class assignments and preparing for the next semester. I'm also in the process of moving to either live with my family in my hometown, or rent a room with someone to continue my college career.**

 **I really want to finish this parody, but I also really want to focus on my new Mortal Kombat story before doing an important project for my future. I don't want to end up like people on here who never finish their stories, so please be patient with me.**

 **Regardless, I'll do my best to finish this and I hope you have a great day/night.**


	14. Cyber Sub-Zero: Moving Ice Cream Machine

**So... I should stop making promises. XD I was supposed to do this when I had a break from college, but my family moved back to my hometown (which I hate due to personal reasons) and I'm still down here hoping to finish college to complete my associate's degree. I've been busy making sure I pass my classes, and living with a roommate is different, but we get along and she's a cool person. :D**

 **And what way to celebrate it with Sub-Zero's chapter... again! It felt cheap to use Sub-Zero again, and being a cyber ninja doesn't help at all. :P But hey, I'm hoping this will be funnier than his previous chapter.**

 **ButtonFan20: I'm glad you're enjoying this parody. XD Yeah, it would be fun to joke about the tiers list since he's at the top, but I rather tease them character wise.**

 **en-lumine: I'm glad that I'm making characters likable for you. Yeah, Kabal doesn't stand out for me that well, but I don't mind him that much.**

 **xMK Warriorx: But if you opened up your miiiiind~ XD I love picking on villains, especially Shao Kahn. I might make a reference of him in his MK Annihilation self. XD**

 **Garrison: I guess so. XD**

 **Guest: Well, technically Shao Kahn is Kitana's stepfather, so Raiden isn't her uncle, but by marriage he is considered her step-uncle. Since Shao Kahn and Raiden aren't related in the video games, that won't happen unfortunately. :( Who knows, I might make a reference to the second MK movie. ;)**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **Cyber Sub-Zero: Moving Ice Cream Machine**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

After Smoke and Cyber Sub-Zero finished singing the theme song from _Drake and Josh with_ everyone listening in, the latter said to his Lin Kuei companion,

"I remember... The things I have done for Shao Kahn..." Smoke placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, comforting him. The Native American turned to Raiden and said,

"Haokah, how can Sub-Zero best help us? I mean, he's still kind of vulnerable if you think about it."

"I do not know," the Thunder God replied, "My attempts to alter future events have had negative consequences. Sub-Zero should never have undergone this transformation just to be an ice cream machine. Enlisting him may only further divert the flow of time." Everyone nodded in agreement. The cop Stryker asked,

"We need intel, right? Let's send him back to Outworld undercover."

"They will be unaware of my defection. I could deceive them. Maybe with ice cream since Raiden mentioned that!" Raiden considered his opinion in silence.

"Can we... have some?" Smoke asked his friend. Everyone joined in with the same responses, so the cyber ninja began to make ice cream for everyone.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

Back in Shao Kahn's throne room, Sektor and Cyrax conversed with Noob, talking about how awesome Dancerealm is while several Tarkatan minions wait for orders. A portal opened and Cyber Sub-Zero walked through it.

"Earthrealm is finished. It will not be missed."

"Very well. You will return." Noob and Cyrax walked off into the portal as the Tarkatan minions followed them.

"You report late. Where is the intruder?" Sektor asked the cyber ninja.

"I killed him in Earthrealm. I made him suffocate with boysenberry ice cream, which worked out in my favor actually."

"He should have been saved for interrogation. That was a cool way to do a fatality, but that's why we kill him after we get information," the red clad cyborg replied.

"He was formidable. I had no choice since he was allergic to the flavored ice cream."

"Follow me. We must lead a new mission."

Sektor walked into the portal and Cyber Sub-Zero followed. They emerged in the Subway. The blue cyborg asked,

"What mission brings us here?"

"I have scanned your neural net, 5-2-0. Your neuromodulators have been re-calibrated," Sektor stated, now onto the stabilized Sub-Zero.

"Impossible!" he squeaked. "I mean... Impossible."

"The experience has been deleted from your system. Remove your access panel." Sektor moved forward, noticing Sub-Zero's free will, so the latter grabbed his wrist and palm-strike him in the chest, sending him careening across the platform.

"Your programming has been corrupted. After all those annoying processes, we have to do it again!"

"My soul was corrupted. Now it is cleansed," Sub-Zero rebutted the cyber ninja's words. The two began to fight, which resulted in a lot of metal clinging and making so much noise. Sektor's music started playing when the Lin Kuei ninja kicked his chest, playing more Disney songs. Sektor did the same, but Sub-Zero's songs were ice related.

Sub-Zero would have been a match for Sektor even without his cybernetic upgrades; with them, the match is one-sided and ends quickly with Sektor's systems being knocked offline. The blue ninja looked at his cybernetic hands, realizing how powerful he is.

"Artificial enhancements are no substitute for the human soul." Sub-Zero walked over to Sektor's inert form and accessed his mainframe. He hacked into the system and discovered Sektor's true orders. They are to escort military prisoners from Vogel University to St Dominic's Cemetery for processing, with uncooperative prisoners being expendable. Apparently, they were trying to hint a reference to a person, but the cybernetic ninja couldn't tell who it was. Sub-Zero also found the path being taken from the station to the university and the cemetery.

"Thank you, Sektor. Now I'll never get that damn Disney song out of my head!"

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

At the clock tower of St Dominic's Cemetery, about eight army soldiers were currently being kept prisoner with Kano, Goro and Kintaro watching over them. Kano took the opportunity to blast the soldiers with his eye laser, laughing as he does so.

"Oy! Run about, will ya? Well you can't 'cause all of y'all are tied up!" He continued laughing as Cyber Sub-Zero entered the clock tower. When Kano noticed the cyborg, the latter almost jumped, but he soon realized that they still didn't know he's back to normal.

"Finally! C'mon, we gotta get 'em to the graveyard at Saint Dominic's. On yer feet, all of ya!"

"For what purpose? I could give them the ice cream of death," the Lin Kuei ninja responded.

"Don't care, really. So long as I get paid."

"He said on your feet!" the tiger Shokan commanded the soldiers.

"C'mon, up," Goro added, "I have a date to go to!"

"Get up!" Kintaro scolded. After the Shokan's response occurred, two ice blasts froze Goro and Kintaro where they stand.

"Hey! What're—" Kano yelped. Sub-Zero froze him with an ice blast as well, making him pose in a funny way, and then turned to the soldiers.

"I will help you," the cyber ninja said to the soldiers. He took a hold of the chain, shackling the soldiers together and froze it. He punched the frozen chain and it shattered completely, freeing the soldiers. Goro and Kintaro began to break free of the ice they are bound in, flipping the cyber ninja off in the process. "Go! All of you! Now!"

"Let's go! C'mon!" one of the soldiers said, making their escape just as Goro and Kintaro broke free from the ice.

"Your treachery will be punished!" Kintaro roared, smacking the cyber ninja at the face. Facing both Goro and Kintaro at once would have been impossible odds for any normal human, but Sub-Zero was no ordinary human even before he was turned into a cyborg. Nonetheless, the fight became one of the most difficult of his life, but eventually, he prevailed against the Shokan warriors. All he had to do was freeze the two again, but harder. By doing that, he wouldn't have to waste his energy.

"All those teeth and claws, yet still over-matched. Why am I near the bottom of the official tier list?" Sub-Zero asked himself. Suddenly, the clock tower started to shake, causing the bells to ring. A burst of green light appears near the exit and the soldiers seen before are all tossed back into the room. "Behind me!" The soldiers struggled to their feet and complied as Ermac floated into the room. "Come no further, fiend of Outworld!

Shao Kahn's personal enforcer didn't even stand a chance for Cyber Sub-Zero. As soon as Ermac flew closer towards the cyborg, he used his freeze spray to stop him.

"You are not so fearsome," he sassed at the frozen opponent. With Ermac down, the soldiers surrounded and congratulated Sub-Zero.

"Thanks. I thought we were done," a soldier with a baby face said.

"I must go," Sub-Zero said to the soldiers. "I need to investigate the graveyard."

"We'd go with, but we have to return to our unit," a bearded soldier said to the cyborg.

"That is for the best. Here, have some ice cream." The soldiers raised their eyebrows, but they took their ice creams. With that, Sub-Zero left the clock tower.

"Good luck, man," the baby-faced soldier said.

"He ain't gonna need luck," the bearded soldier replied, licking his ice cream. "Wow, this vanilla ice cream is delicious!"

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

In the cemetery, Noob magically drew two lines across the ground, creating a ring around another captured group of soldiers, adding in an anteater for creation's sake. Quan Chi stood nearby, chanting a spell in a Netherrealm tongue, while also adding "Woolay" twice. Cyber Sub-Zero knelt by a gravestone, undetected by either of them. The soldiers surrounded by the ring begin to glow green with the rising energy around them. Sub-Zero spoke into a wrist-communicator.

"This is Sub-Zero. I have encountered Quan Chi. He seems to be casting a spell." From the wrist-communicator, the cyborg heard Raiden groan, which gave him the wrong idea.

 _"Raiden, what is it? What did you see?"_ Nightwolf asked.

 _"One of Shao Kahn's Soulnados, on a scale I thought unimaginable. All of Earthrealm's souls imprisoned, absorbed by Shao Kahn, multiplying his power! It's even near the Statue of Liberty!"_ Raiden replied.

 _"That is what Sub-Zero has found?"_

 _"No matter my efforts, the future remains in peril. How could I have failed Earthrealm?"_

 _"Do not lose faith in the spirits, Raiden. They will guide you. Protect you. Sub-Zero, we will disrupt the Soulnado. I will be there momentarily. And make sure to fix me some ice cream while you wait."_

"Hurry. The spell appears to be nearly complete," the Lin Kuei ninja responded. He stood from his hiding place and walked into the clearing. He stepped on a branch, capturing the attention of the albino sorcerer.

"Who is that?" he asked Noob.

"The one Kano warned about. He is mine." The wraith walked toward Sub-Zero. "You. You are not worthy of the name Sub-Zero."

"Who are you to judge? I have the powers of Sub-Zero!"

"I wore those colors before you." The cyborg ninja gasped.

"Bi-Han?! No... That's not true! That's impossible!"

"Yes, Kuai Liang. It is I, your brother. Quan Chi restored me."

"Restored? You and I both. We are flawed copies of our former selves."

"I have no flaws. Quan Chi has perfected me, therefore making me a Gary-Stu."

"For what end? To serve the Netherrealm and Outworld?"

"It suits my purpose."

"But brother, we—"

"We share blood," Noob interrupted. "We are not brothers."

"Then I will not regret your defeat. And you just said you're my brother!" The two began to fight. Bi-Han may have had power granted to him from the Netherrealm upon his death, but Kuai Liang's cybernetic upgrades proved to be superior in battle. After a fierce battle, Kuai Liang managed to defeat his brother and leave him unconscious and frozen.

"You are right. We are not brothers. Clearly we have different parents!" Quan Chi finished chanting the spell and the soldiers became absorbed in the newly created Soulnado, which reached into the heavens. Nightwolf finally arrived at that moment and addressed Sub-Zero.

"Did you finish my ice cream?" he asked the cyborg.

"No! Give me a break, I just got done with a fight!"

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **About time that I finish a chapter! Sorry if this is short, but there are two more chapters and then this mess is done. XD Once again, please leave a review and look forward to the next last two chapters. :D Have a great Thanksgiving to those who live in America!**


	15. Nightwolf: The Last Mohican

**Hi everyone! I hope you had a nice Christmas and Happy New Year~! Here's to hoping that 2017 will be a much better year than the hell that is 2016. XD I can't believe that there's one more chapter after this one, so I hope you're ready for some laughs and epic-ness that is Raiden's chapter. But first, we must get through Nightwolf lol**

 **I also want to thank Poe's Daughter for putting this in your favorites and following this parody, along with some of my other MK stories. XD If you guys haven't read her stories yet, do it! She's an amazing writer and inspired me to do an upcoming story I'll upload after this parody is done!**

 **xMK Warriorx: Thank you! :D**

 **Garrison: Hmm... ;) That brings a great idea to use in this chapter~**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **Nightwolf: The Last Mohican**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

"Go!" Nightwolf advised Cyber Sub-Zero. "Your soul and ice cream making aren't safe here!" Sub-Zero took the advice and ran off.

"Earthrealm's fate is sealed, Nightwolf!" the albino sorcerer said to the Native American.

"Not yet! We fight until the end!"

"The Breaking Benjamin song? I like that track. In fact, it's my go-to song when—" Quan Chi went on before being attacked by Nightwolf's glowing tomahawk.

"No! _Fighting_!" Quan Chi felt stupid for being a wise sorcerer, but he joined in the fight regardless. Nightwolf's protection from Quan Chi's magic and his own mystical powers gave him equal footing in the battle with the Netherrealm sorcerer, and his fighting ability helped him with the edge needed to defeat him. After an intense fight, Nightwolf summoned his lightning on Quan Chi, placing him to the ground.

"Your time is over," Nightwolf said to the sorcerer.

Before Nightwolf could finish Quan Chi, Noob Saibot recovered from his fight with his former brother and rushed to him. Nightwolf blocked and avoided his attacks before striking with a right cross to Noob's face. Noob fought back, only to get a backfist blocked and take a left hook to the kidney. Nightwolf went on the offensive, but Noob countered a downward punch, twisting Nightwolf's arm and striking him in the chest with an open palm. Nightwolf growled in anger and charged in, landing a solid punch across Noob's face and kicked him into the Soulnado.

 _Well, that was too easy,_ Nightwolf thought, crossing his arms and watching the wraith being sucked into the Soulnado. As he is pulled into the heavens, the Soulnado turned from glowing green to purple. Quan Chi pulled himself to his feet, and realizing the battle is lost, immediately opened a portal and escaped. Nightwolf generated a mystical shield to protect himself as the Soulnado gathered itself into a giant portal and exploded outward. Nightwolf's thrown from his feet as the shock wave traveled across the cemetery, destroying everything in the immediate radius. Nightwolf, however, remained unharmed and sat up.

" _Pilamaya_ ," he said in his native language.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

Back at the temple, the Forces of Light began to argue whether or not if they should have pepperoni pizza, just cheese, in the midst of an important discussion.

"But how do we know? Raiden could be having visions of possible futures, not _the_ future. Maybe he'll predict that we will be having pepperoni pizza like I asked!"

"Sonya's right. Was I supposed to have my arms replaced with these? Or was it caused by interfering with the timeline? By God, if we don't have the pepperoni pizza, then our future is surely fucked up!"

"My head hurts just thinking about it," Johnny said, rubbing his head. "And we're having cheese pizza! I'm allergic to pepperoni!" The Edenian princess sighed at the Earthrealmers' arguing.

"This isn't helpful. We cannot second guess our decisions. Raiden, what are your thoughts?" she asked the Thunder God, who didn't respond. "Raiden?" When she called his name again, he reacted.

"Yes, that is best. But first, let's go to Disney World. We might need some fun before this big fight," Raiden suggested. Everyone except for Raiden looked at him strangely. "Join me and we'll be there in an instant. We will have one hour of free time, then we'll head back." The others looked at each other weirdly, but since it was an hour to kill, might as well have some fun.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

After their hour of fun, everyone made it back. Jax, Sonya, and Johnny had on a Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, and Mickey Mouse hats on respectively. Sub-Zero didn't get to have enough fun since every little kid wanted ice cream from him, so he had to deal with that. Smoke got kicked out due to being consumed by smoke, and Disney World is a safe zone from smoking and such. Kitana, Jade and Liu Kang were soaked since they rode Splash Mountain. Stryker and Kabal took pictures, while the latter was told by many people that he looked like the apocalyptic version of Darth Vader, and he got used to it the more he got called that. As for Raiden, his cracked medallion distracted him from getting a chance to ride the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad.

"I have to admit," Jade said, "Earthrealm sure does have some amazing entertainment." Kitana nodded, adding,

"If only those 'mascots' didn't scare me."

"You almost killed them, though," Raiden interjected. "There's a difference between costumes and actual creatures like Shokan."

"So, what is our next objective?" Sub-Zero said, getting to the main point of the plan to save Earthrealm.

"Nightwolf!" Liu Kang interrupted, noting that the Native American arrived. The Forces of Light turned to see Nightwolf approach them.

"It is done. Earthrealm's souls are safe," he said to everyone. Raiden looked at his amulet. More cracks appeared on it.

"No! How is it not enough?! This thing is so cursed, my lightning can make more cracks than this!" He slammed a palm down on the slab in front of him. "I must speak with the Elder Gods about this 'present' I received from them. Shao Kahn's violation must be punished."

"But the battle is joined here, in Earthrealm!" his protégé said to the Thunder God.

"We cannot win without the Elder Gods. Think of it as a cheat code in those video games you used to play," Raiden said, putting on his amulet.

"But Master—"

"Liu Kang, close as a shadow..." Johnny advised.

"Nightwolf, you will lead until we return," Raiden said to the Native American.

"As you wish, Haokah."

Raiden took hold of Liu Kang and they disappeared in a flash of lightning.

"Well, now what? Standing around here won't do us any good," Stryker mentioned to everyone else still in the room.

"Wait!" The cyborg ninja said to the cop. He looked around. "The Lin Kuei! They surround us!" Multiple Lin Kuei cyborgs revealed themselves around the temple.

"So much for standing around," Stryker complained.

"Attack!" Nightwolf commanded. The Forces of Light immediately charged toward the cyborgs. Nightwolf headed for Cyrax, but his attack was blocked and Cyrax punched him in the stomach, and then across the face. As Cyrax moved in, Nightwolf recovered and kicked him back. They circled one another.

"My speed and skill are beyond you," the yellow clad cyborg bragged. They began to fight. Despite Cyrax's cybernetic enhancements, Nightwolf's spirit powers kept him both in the fight and able to take on the cyborg. Eventually, Nightwolf left Cyrax disabled on the ground, earning himself an easy victory.

"Mere speed and skill will not win this war, Cyrax," Nightwolf stated. With Cyrax down, Nightwolf looked around the temple and saw Smoke battling Sektor on the stairwell. Smoke was unable to even land a hit against the cybernetic assassin, which was unfortunate since Smoke is a badass Lin Kuei ninja. Sektor grabbed his hand as Smoke threw an ineffectual strike.

"You are weak, Smoke."

Sektor blasted him in the chest with his after burn strike, sending Smoke careening down the stairs.

"Now do you understand?" Sektor said to Smoke. "The power of the Grand Master's vision?"

Before Sektor could finish Smoke, Nightwolf threw his tomahawk across the temple and hit Sektor in the chest. As the mystical weapon dissolved back into Nightwolf's hands, Sektor threw up a fighting stance and faced down the shaman.

"You are no match for the power of the Spirits," Nightwolf remarked to his opponent. While Sektor filled his robotic form to the brim with weapons and technology, it didn't give him the advantage against Nightwolf's mystical strength. After a fierce exchange, Nightwolf managed to leave Sektor down and disabled on the ground. "Perhaps even you can be saved."

Around the temple, Smoke repeatedly punched a cyborg and kicked it down until it couldn't move anymore. Kitana decapitated another with her bladed fans. Cyber Sub-Zero was too busy reprogramming another downed opponent with Kabal watching. As Nightwolf checked the area, Kitana walked up to him.

"What is it?" he asked the Edenian princess. Kitana doesn't reply at first, but then she spots what she was looking for.

"Mother..."

Sindel walked into the temple, letting off a banshee scream multiplied tenfold from her original powers. Sonya and Stryker were pushed to the stairwell by the force, while Sub-Zero was forced to generate an ice shield. Jade warded off the attack as best she can with her staff, while Johnny Cage only kept his balance by holding onto one of Jax's arms. The latter shrugged him off in annoyance. Only Nightwolf was unaffected by the scream.

"Too bad you..." Sindel said, pausing her speaking to point toward her daughter's direction, "...will die!" After her rather weak threat, the Forces of Light quickly came together.

"Let's do this," Jax said with confidence.

"For Earthrealm!" Nightwolf shouted.

The Native American charged towards Sindel with his tomahawk raised, but she parried the attack and punched him across the face, knocking him down. Johnny Cage tried next, but Sindel blocked his attacks, grabbed his arm, kneed and punched him in the face, letting him drop. Kabal moved in, but Sindel kicked him down before he can even strike and stomped her heel straight through his respirator, killing him in an unfortunate way. She let off a laugh as she does so.

Stryker attacked next, but Sindel dodged his attack, kicking him in the knee and caving in his lower jaw with a ferocious punch, killing him instantly. Cyber Sub-Zero charged in, but Sindel blocked his attack, punched him across the face, rabbit punched him and unleashed a brutal uppercut to his face that destroyed his mainframe and sends his body flying away, sparking as it does so. Jax ran to face her, but she grabbed both of his arms and drove her heel square into his throat, spraying blood from his neck and killing him too.

Smoke tried to kick Sindel, but she grabbed his leg, kneed him in the groin, then grappled him in a sleeper hold and snapped his neck. Sonya charged right into a high kick that sent her sprawling. Jade rushed forward and tried to punch Sindel, but Sindel grabbed her hand and punched her in the face twice. Kitana ran forward with a roundhouse kick, but Sindel ducked it and grabbed Kitana in a choke hold. She kicked Jade away and threw Kitana aside, before turning to Jade and finishing her by tearing out her stomach as she yelled out, "Kali Ma!"

As Sindel threw the organ aside, Kitana attacked again. Sindel blocked her attacks, punched her twice and kicked her down. As Kitana tried to rise, Sindel grabbed her arm, pulled her in and repeatedly punched her in face, before dropping her with a flying kick. Kitana rolled over onto her stomach, and though unable to stand, got to her knees.

"Mother, please!" Kitana begged the revived Edenian.

"I am no longer your mother," Sindel said coldly to her daughter.

"Mother, this is not your way. Shao Kahn has corrupted you!" Kitana cried out, hoping to reach to her mother.

"Shao Kahn has resurrected me! You have betrayed him. Embraced a pathetic cause so you can be with lover boy!" The black haired woman felt irritated when she mentioned Liu Kang, but she replied back,

"Remember Edenia, mother. Remember your rule before Shao Kahn's invasion!

"Quiet, child. It is time for you to join your friends."

She generated a purple swirl of magic and began to drain Kitana's soul. However, Nightwolf dragged himself toward her, sparing her.

"Monster!" Nightwolf cried out. Sindel turned around and stopped the spell on Kitana, who fell unconscious, and faced Nightwolf.

"Still alive? No matter. Soon you will reunite with your ancestors." Empowered by Shang Tsung's magic and strength, Sindel proved to be the toughest fight of Nightwolf's life. It took all of his fighting ability and protection from the Spirits to even keep in the fight, but in the end he gained an advantage and knocked Sindel to the floor, stopping her for now.

"Now, Sindel. Face the Spirit's judgment!" Sindel rose without effort and laughed in his face to the point she was curled on the floor laughing like a hyena. Nightwolf began a chant in his native tongue and a light from the heavens surrounded him. He blasted Sindel with lightning from his hands. From afar, Sonya, who survived Sindel's attack, groaned and looked at the ceiling.

"Raiden... Raiden, where are you?"

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

On another plane of existence entirely, Raiden and Liu Kang stood in the temple of the Elder Gods.

"Elder Gods, I beseech you. Earthrealm is in danger." Surrounding Liu Kang and Raiden, six Elder Gods appeared, all of varying genders and looks, towering over Raiden and Liu Kang in spirit form, but they all spoke at the same time, replying to the Thunder God.

"We are aware of your plight, Raiden. It turns out that your amulet is malfunctioning when it shouldn't." The Thunder God looked at them in despair.

"Then you must intervene on Earthrealm's behalf."

"We cannot," the Elder Gods replied without a single hint of sympathy.

"But Shao Kahn... Liu Kang has bested him twice, yet he still—" The Elder Gods interrupted the Thunder God, saying,

"Shao Kahn has not violated the rules of Mortal Kombat." Raiden's expression turned into disbelief.

"What?! He invades Earthrealm as we speak! He cheated and killed Kung Lao because he was a sore loser!"

"Invasion is not itself a transgression. It is the merger of realms that is proscribed." While Liu Kang didn't say anything, he couldn't believe the stupidity of the Elder Gods.

"A distinction without a difference! Innocents are dying at the hands of Outworld!"

"It is regrettable. But the Mortal Kombat tournaments are not intended to prevent certain outcomes. They are intended only to maintain balance among the realms."

"Please, you must—"

"We have spoken," the Elder Gods said, intervening Raiden again. The Elder Gods' spirit forms disappeared, leaving Raiden and Liu Kang alone.

"See what I mean, Liu Kang? They couldn't help even if we needed them!" His protégé nodded in agreement, crossing his arms.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

Back at the temple, Nightwolf crashed through the sacrificial alter. The fight had obviously not gone well for him, much to his dismay. Sindel walked over to him and wrapped her elongated hair around his midsection, dragging him into the air.

"Victory is mine, Shaman," she said with arrogance. She generated the purple aura around her hands and started draining Nightwolf's soul.

"Not if I... take it... from you!"

He started another desperate chant in his native tongue and his hand started to glow with blue energy. Sindel laughed as he does so. As his chant increased in volume, he began to glow blue as well. A cloud of mystical energy appeared and both kombatants are blazed in blue light. Raiden teleported in with Liu Kang just in time to witness the scene.

"By the Elder Gods!" Liu Kang gasped.

Screaming one final time, Nightwolf released the spell and the blue light turned to a blazing white, engulfing both Sindel and himself. Liu Kang and Raiden were forced to cover their eyes. Sindel screamed as she is disintegrated by the light, and Nightwolf does the same as he also dissolved into nothingness. The light dissipated, leaving no evidence that Sindel or Nightwolf ever existed.

"Liu Kang..." Kitana said weakly. The Mortal Kombat champion heard her voice and noticed her severely injured.

"Kitana!" he called her name, rushing to the princess's side and grabbing her hand. She unfortunately didn't even have the strength left to sit up.

"Liu Kang... You were right. I wish we had met... under... different... circumstances.

"Kitana..." Liu Kang's voice shook, holding onto her hand. She gasped and then finally breathed her last. As her body goes limp, Liu Kang fell to his knees, still grasping onto Kitana's hand.

"They are dead," the Shaolin warrior mourned. Hoping to comfort him, Raiden said,

"Liu Kang, I—"

"We abandoned them and they're dead," Liu Kang continued.

"My heart, too, is heavy with their sacrifice."

"Kitana and I were supposed to be canon!" Raiden looked once more at his amulet. More cracks adorn it.

"What is next, Raiden? Tell me the future! How do we honor their 'sacrifice'? Do I become a zombie and then a spirit?!" Raiden was surprised by his question, since in the former future, Liu Kang did eventually become a zombie. However, the Thunder God replied,

"I climbed to heaven, now I must plunge into the depths. I will go to Quan Chi. Ally our realm with his against the forces of Outworld." The Shaolin warrior looked at his mentor in shock.

"What?! Grovel before Quan Chi?! What will he demand? What price will be paid?"

"Would any price be too high to save Earthrealm?" Liu Kang looked solemn, saying in a softer voice with a frown.

"I had prayed it not true. But you have gone mad, Raiden. Your visions. They are nothing. Delusions of an addled mind."

"Liu Kang, please," Raiden begged his student. A groaning sound caught Liu Kang's attention. Out of all of the Forces of Light, only Johnny Cage and Sonya have survived, and they appeared badly injured.

"Enough. I must help the wounded. Leave on your hopeless quest. Maybe you'll end up dancing if you're lucky." He got up and walked towards the fallen heroes. Raiden looked at him as he passed by.

"May the Elder Gods protect you." He teleported away in a flash of lightning.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **If anything, I think Nightwolf's the only character that feels out of place in this parody, but it's because I don't want to offend Native American culture and do stereotypical traits that define him. Think of him as Flynn from _Tangled_ , who asks why there's singing. XD Speaking of Disney, I just had to add them going to DisneyWorld, even if I just implied it and not literally describe their adventure there. I thought of this ever since the beginning of planning this parody, so yeah. XD**

 **Either way, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm so excited to do Raiden's, since his is epic as hell. :D Don't forget to leave a review if you like, and have a good day/night!**


	16. Raiden: The Dancing God

**Well, folks, the end is here. I'd never thought this would happen due to my hectic schedule, but I made it happen. :D I'd like to say I apologize for the long wait. Life has been very busy, as well as Overwatch, Final Fantasy XV, and DanceDanceRevolution A taking over my video game life. However, I'm still well and doing fine to bring you this chapter~**

 **MikuHatsuneLove: No worries! I'm glad that you're still enjoying this, though. :)**

 **Garrison: You'll see in this chapter. ;)**

 **XenoSlayer983: Thanks! I have something planned with Scorpion, but I'm not an expert on Lord of the Rings to make many references. If you're referring to "You shall not pass!" then that would be funny, but it would be weird for Raiden to say that when he's trying to defeat Netherrealm's forces in this.**

 **xMK Warriorx: Liutana for the win! :D**

 **en-lumine: Hey there, my good friend! I'm glad to see you still enjoying this parody. XD Oh God, Quan Chi would make a parody of that song called "My Woolay Don't Lie". I thought Nightwolf was an interesting character, and Sindel did give me a bad taste in MK9. I don't hate her, but she deserved better.**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **Raiden: The Dancing God**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

Raiden reappeared in the NetherRealm, determined for help to stop Shao Kahn. He walked forward, looking around. Noticing the only albino was not his sights, he stepped forward.

"Quan Chi!" Raiden called out the NetherRealm sorcerer's name. "Quan Chi!" Once again, no response. Instead, he decided to say, "Albino sorcerer!" In a flash of hellfire, Scorpion appeared instead. "It disappoints me to see you here," Raiden stated, eyes lowering in impatience.

"Save your pity," the hellspawn ninja replied. "Plus, I don't think he likes you calling that."

"I will have an audience with Quan Chi," Raiden demanded.

"You may address me. I will inform him, he's busy trying to find more puns for me right now."

"Is this why you chose not to save your family and clan? To maintain your place at his feet and trying to be funny?" The Thunder God questioned, getting irritated from this waste of time. Fire coursed through Scorpion, angry at the mention of the word "family."

"Do not talk of my family, Raiden! I will bring Hellfire to your bones! Hellfire, dark fire!" Before Raiden could speak, Scorpion danced like Frollo as he finished the rest of the lyrics to what is the darkest Disney song in existence.

"Save _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ reference another time. Fetch your master, Scorpion, I must speak with him."

"You speak only with me."

The two began to fight. While Scorpion's power was boosted thanks to the NetherRealm and Raiden's at a disadvantage outside of Earthrealm, the Thunder God demonstrated that he didn't become the protector of Earthrealm by being a pushover in kombat. He's a god, so it would be pathetic if he was a pushover. With his electricity, Raiden managed to defeat the fire from Scorpion and win the fight, amazed of how he was not overheated.

"Now, Scorpion. Fetch your master," Raiden commanded again. The former Shirai Ryu ninja teleported away, Quan Chi appearing in his place.

"You seek an audience," the sorcerer claimed.

"I seek cooperation. Between Earthrealm and the NetherRealm. Now that I think of it, Liu Kang was right about me going mad."

"Losing the battle, are you?" Quan Chi mocked the Thunder God.

"We will prevail," he backfired. "But with the NetherRealm fighting at our side—"

"You lie poorly, Raiden. Earthrealm's defenses are overwhelmed. You have mere hours before Shao Kahn can take over Dancerealm."

"Couldn't he just deal with that now?!" With a sigh, Raiden said, "...Name your terms."

"What do you offer?" The albino sorcerer asked. "Money, fame, Sareena? Where the hell is she?!" The Thunder God looked down slightly, knowing that he would regret his decision.

"I offer... I offer the souls of Earthrealm warriors who die in this conflict." Quan Chi burst out laughing. It made him laugh so hard he started rolling on the floor, and stopped in horror before his face touched the lava. "They would agree... sort of."

"You are cavalier with other men's souls. I bet you're glad that you couldn't participate in this tournament." Quan Chi turned away and prepared to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to help Scorpion with his homework.

"Not just others! I offer my own soul as well. If I die, you will have it." Quan Chi stopped and turned around with the biggest grin he could muster.

"How noble, Raiden, yet utterly pointless. Now excuse me while I do an M. Night Shyamalan plot twist." He channeled his magic and created the warriors who fell in battle reappear before them. All of them had their eyes glazed over with white and their bodies a sickly gray in color, with cracks across their skin and clothing.

"No! They look awful, like dead plants!" The sorcerer chuckled and replied,

"You see, their souls are already mine. Shao Kahn's payment for NetherRealm's allegiance."

"No! This was not meant to be! One of resurrected warriors laughed like a maniac, which questioned the Thunder God mentally. "Wait, why is that clown with them? He was never a part of this!"

"Oh, I plan to use him for... other reasons. Earthrealm has lost, Raiden. Now so shall you. Finish him." Jax, Stryker, and Kabal walk forward.

"As you command, my master," Jax said, his voice sounding completely different than when he was alive. The two began to fight, but it was pretty much one sided since Raiden knows his moves. Unfortunately, he had to defeat him. No sooner does he managed this, Stryker attacked after Jax fell unconscious. After he repelled the former police officer and took him down, Kabal charged in. Raiden again is forced into battle, where upon he defeated Kabal as well.

"May the Elder Gods watch over you," he said to his fallen comrades.

"The Elder Gods cannot help them. Their souls are mine. Kitana, Nightwolf, Kung Lao." The three mentioned walked up the Raiden, the former princess of Edenia speaking beforehand,

"You sealed our fate in this place, Thunder God. You have condemned us all and ruined my chance to be with my love!" The princess and the Thunder God started their fight. Raiden is forced to fend off Kitana's assault, but manages to stop her. Nightwolf jumped into battle, but Raiden took care of him and then faced against Kung Lao, which pains him since he's like a son to him. After another reluctant battle, Raiden managed to defeat him as well.

"Curse you, Quan Chi," Raiden said to the NetherRealm sorcerer.

"Shao Kahn's victory is nearly complete. Soon he will arrive in Earthrealm."

"No! The Elder Gods cannot allow it."

"The Elder Gods are toothless," Quan Chi backfired, which is kind of true, much to Raiden's dismay. "Your world is near destruction, yet they do not act, simply because they love partying up there."

"They must!" Raiden cried out. "Only through Mortal Kombat may Shao Kahn merge the realms. Lest he face the judgment of the Elder Gods..." Raiden realized what he'd just spoken. "...Lest he face the judgment of the Elder Gods! He must win!"

"It is you who face judgment, Raiden." Jade, Smoke and Cyber Sub-Zero walked toward Raiden, preparing to fight.

"Thank you, Quan Chi. I now know what must be done. Besides, I'm not fighting them anymore because it'll be the same result." He teleported away in a flash of lightning. Quan Chi smirked as he does so. Raiden reappeared on the rooftop Stryker and Kabal were at earlier in the day. The area is now devastated from Outworld's assault and a giant portal has been opened on the rooftop. Shao Kahn's throne has already been placed on the rooftop, looking larger than an ordinary. Liu Kang ran toward the rooftop and spotted Raiden, folding his arms in disgust.

"Back from the NetherRealm empty-handed, I see." He began to walk toward the portal. The Thunder God felt relieved when he heard his pupil's voice.

"Liu Kang! Liu Kang, I now realize what we must do. We must allow Shao Kahn to merge the realms!" The Shaolin warrior made a disgusting face at Raiden.

"That is insane! Is there a mental hospital for gods?"

"The Elder Gods forbid it without victory in Mortal Kombat. When he does, the Elder Gods' fury will fall upon him." Liu Kang shook his head in denial, placing his fingers in his ears and blocking out his voice. "Defeating Shao Kahn before the merge is but temporary. He will return, bringing Armageddon. I have foreseen it from my cracked medallion!"

"Enough, Raiden!" A sound from the portal catches their attention. Shao Kahn is beginning to walk through it, making funny faces as to mock the two of them.

"He is here." Liu Kang waved to the emperor of Outworld with a cheesy grin, moving closer to the portal, but Raiden grabbed his arm.

"No! Do as I say! Have faith in the Elder Gods." He released Liu Kang's arm. "Have faith in me." Liu Kang shook his head and started for the portal. Again Raiden, stopped him. "Liu Kang, I cannot let you fight Shao Kahn! You'll experience cheapness and him being a cheater!"

"Then you are my enemy!" the Shaolin warrior said coldly.

They began to fight. Raiden is forced to defend himself against Liu Kang's furious assault. Fueled by desperation, both kombatants fight with all their strength, and it is an even match due to the merger weakening Raiden's powers. However, Raiden managed to get an advantage and he knocked Liu Kang to the floor.

"Liu Kang, do not interfere! Or you will be grounded when we get back to the Shaolin Temple!"

Liu Kang struggled to his feet. Shao Kahn continues forward through the portal. Johnny and Sonya finally arrive at that moment to witness Liu Kang get to his feet and rush to the portal.

"Liu Kang, stop this instant!" Raiden blasted lightning at Liu Kang's feet to stop him. In response, Liu Kang charges up his fist with his signature fire.

"Liu Kang! Raiden! No!" The actor warned. He and Sonya ran forward.

"Enough of your madness! If you must die, so be it!" Liu Kang charged forward with the intent of running through Raiden as he did Shao Kahn. In self-defense, Raiden generated a shield of lightning. As Liu Kang collided with the shield, the resultant backlash not only blasted Liu Kang with lightning, but his own fire as well. The Mortal Kombat champion screamed as his body is both electrified and scorched at the same time.

"By the gods, _no_!" Raiden rushed to Liu Kang's side as he fell over, the electricity and fire wearing off. He cradled Liu Kang's head in his hand. "No. This was not meant to happen."

"What did you do?!" Johnny exclaimed in shock. Liu Kang was having a difficult time breathing and his left eye became blind, but the look of hatred on his face said everything.

"Liu Kang, forgive me..." Raiden said remorsefully.

"You'll never... know how to get to... Sesame Street..." He gasped for air and died. Raiden closed his eyes sorrowfully. Meanwhile, Shao Kahn has finally stepped through the portal, which took him longer than it should have really.

"C'mon! It's up to us!" Sonya and Johnny ran forward to face Shao Kahn, but he laughed and blasted them away with his magic, knocking them both unconscious. Seeing Shao Kahn approached near him, Raiden got up and bowed to him.

"Ah, Raiden. You have come to your senses. You know, I can spare you and we can invade Dancerealm together."

"Your voice changed, Shao Kahn, did something happen?" the Thunder God asked. Shao Kahn gave him a puzzling look. "Anyway, Earthrealm's citizens suffer. Further resistance serves no purpose."

"All these ages you have fought me. You denied me my rightful claim. Not this time, this will end like _Annihilation._ "

"Don't ever talk about that movie!" Raiden said angrily. Shao Kahn uppercut Raiden across the rooftop. Raiden landed hard on his back, his hat falling from his head. A scene briefly flashed forward to Armageddon in Raiden's mind, where the same happened to Raiden in the future, before fading back into the present.

"The Elder Gods fear me now!" He laughed and picked Raiden up. Again, Raiden's mind flashed to the parallel scene from Armageddon. "Their pathetic Mortal Kombat shackles me no longer!" Shao Kahn methodically pound Raiden across the face, with the foreseen event flashing between the present and Armageddon. In the present, the emperor of Outworld threw Raiden across the rooftop and his amulet landed on the ground, shattering into pieces. Raiden landed on the very edge of the rooftop and Shao Kahn stalked over to him. His hammer magically appeared in his hand. "They masquerade as dragons, but are mere toothless worms who just do nothing but party like animals." As Raiden rolled over, Shao Kahn slammed his boot into his chest, the scene similar flashing back to Raiden's mind. "I know you can feel it. It is the end of all things."

"Elder Gods, where are you? Why do you forsake me?" Raiden rasped, beginning to feel hopelessness. Shao Kahn picked Raiden up again. The scene flashed to Armageddon once more.

"Your time has passed." In the present, he threw Raiden across the rooftop. "Ages wasted in foolish resistance." Raiden struggled to his knees, groaning from the blows he's been given. "I have won."

"Yes... you have won," Raiden replied, giving up.

"Now, Raiden. Your world ends."

Shao Kahn lifted his hammer up and prepared to deliver the finishing blow. Before he could, golden lightning flashed before his feet. More flashes strike the rooftop around them, and from a portal from the heavens, six golden dragons fly out and around Raiden's body, lifting him into the air and revitalizing him. With a final flash, Raiden stood before Shao Kahn, his wounds healed and his hat back on his head, because heaven forbid Raiden not having his hat. The dragons still surround him and when he spoke, his voice is of the Elder Gods.

"You violate our will, Shao Kahn. You merge realms without victory in Mortal Kombat. Our penalty is clear." Raiden charged up a golden variation of his lightning and blasted Shao Kahn with it. It had no effect and Shao Kahn laughed out loud.

"An anemic effort from ineffectual deities. Today, I become _the_ Elder God!" This was it, the battle that would determine Earthrealm's fate. The battle is truly epic, with neither the newly powered Raiden or Shao Kahn getting any clear advantage for most it. Thankfully, it wouldn't be one sided like the bullshit that was the fight from another universe, since it was surprisingly a dance off. The Outworld leader danced the Charleston, while Raiden did a surprising one, the Napoleon Dynamite dance.

For what seems like an age, the two titans danced with everything they have, but eventually the Thunder God prevailed and knocked Shao Kahn to the floor. As he struggled to his feet and tried to charge again, Raiden blasted him once more with the golden lightning.

This time, the blast had an effect, and the dragons surrounded Shao Kahn as he is blasted. They bit into his body at various places, causing him to scream in pain, while the dragons barked like dogs for some strange reason. His body scorched thanks to their magic while Raiden was finally released from their control. As he fell forward in exhaustion, the Elder Gods' assault on Shao Kahn cause the warlord to explode in a flash of golden light that reached to the heavens. The Elder Gods immediately departed in the same light, and as the portal dissipated, the dark clouds surrounding the sky clear away, leaving the sun to shine through. Raiden remained on his knees, and looked to his amulet one more time. Finally, the cracks adorning it were removed, and it remained as it once was.

"It is over," Raiden announced to himself. He placed the amulet back on his chest as Sonya and Johnny Cage helped him to his feet. "But only at the gravest of costs." They all walked over to Liu Kang's body. "So many are gone. Their light has sunk into the earth. I am responsible for their loss and awful appearance."

"You did what you had to. To protect Earthrealm," Sonya stated to the Thunder God. Her voice began to break as she continued, "Losses in war... are... are inevitable."

"Come. Let us tend the fallen. Then we must help our realm rebuild. Our work has only just begun." Before Raiden could teleport the three of them away, footsteps that were not theirs' became louder.

"Wait!" a distinct voice called out. The three turned around, noticing a man in black and red garb.

"Kenshi?" Johnny questioned. "Where the hell have you been?! You could have helped a lot in this damn fight!"

"I'm DLC, remember? I apparently am not allowed to be in the story so I couldn't help out." He looked at Liu Kang's dead body. "Damn, he got cooked alright." The Thunder God sighed, teleporting himself, Johnny, Sonya, Kenshi and Liu Kang's body away in a flash of lightning. Only Shao Kahn's war helmet remained on the rooftop, forgotten by all except the one who walked through an unseen portal and picked it up: Quan Chi. As he examined the trophy, another being faded into existence before him.

"Your plan worked to perfection, Lord Shinnok," he said to a man who looked like a hologram from Star Wars.

"Shao Kahn was blinded by rage and his strange addiction to dancing. How easily was he convinced that the Elder Gods would ignore his merging the realms.

"Yet the Thunder God still lives."

"No matter. Neither Earthrealm nor Outworld can now withstand the NetherRealm's onslaught. It is time. Soon I will be free. Earthrealm and Outworld will be ours. My birthday party will finally be what it was supposed to be!"

"Twilight themed?" the sorcerer asked. The former Elder God glared daggers at Quan Chi.

"No, you albino!"

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **Well, there goes the MK9 parody. :) A quick shout out to en-lumine, who loves Kenshi! I added him on here to sorta fill the void for the beginning of MKX, and it'd be funny since he's a DLC character in MK9. I hope you guys really enjoyed this as much as the MKX parody! If you haven't read that, then what are you waiting for? XD It's complete, so go ahead and have fun while you're at it! And I would like an answer for this question: Which parody was your favorite: this one, or the MKX version? I would love to know your thoughts!**

 **Once again, thanks for support! I have some good news and bad news regarding a new story. I'll start with the bad: I've been incredibly busy with school, work, and life to focus on another fanfiction. I've reunited with a gaming franchise that has been a part of my life for ten years and I've never been happier with being in an amazing community that's so supportive and brings back great memories. The good news is that there's still hope! It always crossed my mind and I'll eventually go back to it, but as a side project. I have the prologue done, but I'd rather have it published once I feel confident in the main story-line. Maybe in the future, if MKXI comes out, I might do a parody on that. :) Don't forget to leave an answer to my question and I hope y'all have an awesome day~!**


End file.
